Paraiso Nocturno
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Aqui les dejo el epilogo a pedido del mis hermosos y sensuales lectores y seguidores la pagina en facebook! espero pasar la meta de reviews que tengo y asi me alegran con sus palabras mi dia!
1. Todo tiene un inicio

Una nueva historia inspirada en 2 canciones: Perfect Liar - Luka Megurine y Rolling Girl - Miku Hatsune, espero les guste, subire capitulos cortos probablemente porque no tengo mucho tiempo de nada jeje... les agradezco muchisimo que me lean y si dejan reviews se les agradece aun mas porque me inspiran y dan animos de seguir escribiendo.

En esta historia prometo: Yuri, Lime, Lemon, Hard lemon, relaciones Hetero, Incesto y no se que mas salga por el camino realmente jajajaja. Bueno ya estan advertidos asi que no acepto reclamos frente a la tematica muajajaja (risa macabra).

Como siempre advertir que Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen puesto que si fuera asi Miku y Luka serian una relacion mas que establecida jajaja.

Si mas que decir, pero siempre agradeciendo su tiempo n_n se despide el ahora nombrado Luki XD

* * *

_**Todo tiene un inicio**_

Ya faltaba poco para cumplir 1 año trabajando ahí, Miku Hatsune era la hiperkinetica, amable, chillona y siempre animada barwoman de un exclusivo pub de la gran ciudad de Tokio, junto con sus amigas Gumi y Rin. Las 3 mosqueteras, como todos las conocían, eran muy apreciadas por sus compañeros: Rin "la molestosa", Gumi "la despistada" y Miku "la inquieta". Esos seudónimos mejor no podían haber estado, las describían muy bien. El lugar era bastante particular, puesto que solo era para gente de mucho dinero, ubicado en lo más alto de uno de los 3 mejores casinos del país le daba una vista increíble. Su ambientación sobria minimalista en colores negro, gris y rojo dejaba simplemente deslumbrado a cualquiera, sin contar que la iluminación siempre estaba tenue para dar la mayor privacidad a sus clientes. Gente muy importante e influyente pasaba por ahí a tomar un trago, conocer a alguien o simplemente a mostrar a sus nuevas parejas. Eso era algo de lo más normal, inclusive hasta el mismo pub tenía una página web donde se podían obtener datos de damas o caballeros de compañía del más alto nivel. Por lo mismo las chicas estaban muy consientes de que no podían dar sus datos a nadie, era una regla de la empresa: Apellido, número de teléfono, dirección, lugar de estudios o cualquier referente de ellas mismas estaba totalmente prohibido, llegar a hacerlo sería motivo de despido inmediato. Pero las chicas no tenían ningún interés en perder su trabajo por un ligue, aunque si habían logrado tener sus aventuras ya que cuidarse las espaldas la una a la otra era la mayor virtud de su amistad y compañerismo en el trabajo.

- Gumi fíjate ese chico te está mirando hace mucho – codeaba disimuladamente Rin a la aludida mientras secaba unos vasos.

- y si está bien guapo – acotaba Gumi quien lo miraba de reojo – hazle la señal a Miku para el cambio.

- ok – Rin sin apuro alguno dejo lo que hacía y le dirigió una mirada a Miku – Miku 2 mentas fuerte.

La peli turquesa recibió el pedido del cliente y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la barra a preparar algo, se acerco a Gumi y le paso la comanda. Esta última preparo un trago, camino hasta el cliente y le sirvió su pedido para luego comenzar una conversación con aquel chico disimuladamente animada.

- menta está contenta - le comenta Rin a su compañera que estaba algo distraída como buscando algo - ¿No ha venido hoy?

- no, ya hace varios días que no viene - decía Miku algo desanimada tomando unas botellas - más bien semanas.

- ¿Y has logrado algún avance? - inquirió Rin con mucha curiosidad, hace mucho que no veía a su amiga tan interesada en alguien. Se le hacia una lástima que se haya fijado en ese tipo de persona, pero ella bien sabia que en ciertas cosas no se manda - porque ya van cerca de 9 meses que estas en conversaciones.

- sí pero realmente no se mucho - Miku suspiraba - desde el primer día me dijo que nada de datos porque era prohibido, así que hablamos del día a día.

- por eso te enteraste de que trabaja como compañía pagada - meditaba en voz alta la rubia - ¿Como conversas del día a día sin datos?

- sin nombres ni direcciones - volvía a suspirar.

- realmente te gusta - continuo - ¿Pero te ha demostrado algún interés? ¿Alguna pista, lo que sea?

- no - Miku soltó un fuerte suspiro para luego retomar ánimos - en fin, mejor continuemos cubriendo a menta ¿No crees manzanilla? Le guiño el ojo y le tiro un paño que fue agarrado antes de que le llegara en la cara.

- si mejor blue - respondió muy risueña.

Así continuo la noche normal con Gumi aceptando una cita, Rin cubriéndola y Miku suspirando a escondidas.

Luego al término de la jornada las 3 chicas se fueron a su departamento. Vivian juntas en uno bastante grande, con las habitaciones separadas por la sala, cocina y baño, les daba mucha privacidad. Lo tenían decorado muy sencillo y acogedor.

- ¡Que cansancio! - se quejaba Gumi tirándose al sillón.

- no te quejes al menos tienes asegurada la diversión - molestaba Rin sentándose sobre la aludida - ya cuenta ¿Donde, cuando y hasta qué grado estas dispuesta?

- estas peor que el FBI - inquirió Miku llegando de la cocina con un vaso de jugo para sentarse en otro sillón - pero cuenta Gumi, mira que esta vez si debo reconocer que el chico está bien guapo.

- bueno verán - comenzó a contar sacándose a Rin de encima y botándola al piso, esta solo se quejo y se sentó en el - es un chico muy simpático, bueno si algo mayor que yo pero da igual. Iremos por ahí a pasarlo bien y dependiendo de eso veré hasta qué grado.

- uuuuuuiii - molestaban las chicas a la peli verde - ¿Estas dispuesta a todo? Pregunto Miku algo sorprendida.

- mmmm podría ser - respondió pícaramente recibiendo cojinazos por parte de sus amigas seguido de algunas frases como "Gumi esta hot" "la peli verde ardiente" "golosa" "déjate uno" etc. - pero si esta guapísimo.

- ok pero cuídate - acoto la chica de coletas - y cualquier cosa nos llamas de inmediato.

- claro que lo hare - respondió al reproche - aunque si me desaparezco por unos días con ese bombón no me molestaría.

- GUMIIIII - le gritaron ambas amigas lanzándose sobre la susodicha. Estuvieron un buen rato jugando con guerra de almohadas, cosquillas y cada cosa que se les acorría.

Luego continuaron con su conversación por un largo tiempo hasta que salió el sol y las 3 se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente aprovecharon que era sábado y no tenían clases, obviamente Gumi fue a su cita muy contenta y bien guapa pero sencilla a la vez con unos jeans blancos y camiseta sostenida en el cuello azul y unas chalitas del mismo color. Rin fue a visitar a su hermano al otro lado de la ciudad, hace varias semanas que no lo iba a ver, sabía que le cobraría sentimientos. Miku se quedo para darse una tarde de descanso, estuvo todo el día en pijama revisando sus últimos trabajos para la universidad.

- ¿Cuando volverá? - se preguntaba la peli turquesa soltando un suspiro mirando por una ventana - extraño esos hermosos ojos mirándome, aunque solo sea para pedirme un trago, pero el solo hecho de verlos vale la pena todo. Miku seguía suspirando y mirando el cielo. 'ojos como el cielo o el mar'.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad Rin estaba entrando en una casa pequeña pero muy acogedora, donde fue recibida por un enorme abrazo por parte de su hermano además de un baño de besos.

- ya Len para - decía Rin intentando sacarse a su hermano de encima - ¡deja la besuqueadera!

- te extrañaba hermanita - decía Len al soltarla.

- esos besos no son de 'te extraño hermanita' - lo miro rigurosamente entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que el interrogado comenzara a sudar y rascarse la nuca.

- no pienses cosas que no son jeje - reía nervioso, la tomo de la mano y la encamino dentro de la casa - mejor vamos a tomar algo, hace calor.

- ¡siiiiii! - Rin muy contenta se dejo llevar por su hermano hasta la salita de estar. Cuando ya la rubia estuvo cómoda su hermano le sirvió un vaso de jugo bien frío acompañado de un trozo de tarta de naranja - discúlpame por no haber venido, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios no he parado.

- pobre - bebía de su jugo - quien te manda a trabajar y estudiar si no es necesario. Reprocho a su hermana.

- que pesado que eres con ese tema - reclamaba comiendo un trozo de tarta - ya te he dicho que me gusta trabajar ahí, me entretengo con las chicas, además que gano muy bien.

- si claro y a cuantos te has tira... - no pudo continuar ya que Rin lo fulmino con la mirada

- ni se te ocurra decir lo que pensabas - amenazo la rubia - lo haces y me voy, además tienes claro que no es así.

- discúlpame onee-chan - hizo una pequeña reverencia - mejor cambiamos el tema ¿Porque no te quedas hoy?

- no puedo sabes que trabajo los sábados - se lamentaba.

- entonces ¿Porque no te vienes del trabajo para acá? - decía con toda la ilusión, dejando a su hermana muy pensativa - así pasamos todo el domingo juntos.

- ¡Claro! - Rin le regalo una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que casi derrite a Len.

En otro lado de la ciudad Gumi luchaba por soltar las ataduras que hace ya un rato la tenían prisionera, por más que intentaba buscar el lado más flojo no lograba nada y ya estaba entrando a desesperarse.

- ¡Rayos! - se quejaba mientras movía sus muñecas sin éxito en su propósito - no puedo. Comenzó a sollozar.

- te lo dije - le respondió una voz masculina acercándose a ella - no es fácil salir de esta trampa.

- por favor suéltame - rogaba Gumi con unas lagrimitas asomándose en sus ojos.

- ¿Harás lo que te dije? - pregunto con un pequeño tono seductor.

* * *

Hola que tal... bueno les cuento que esto es un proyecto que estoy escribiendo... se que esta cortito... cosa que no es comun en mi pero queria ver que tal les parecia... ultimamente no tengo tiempo de nada asi que de a poquito en poquito avanzo mis historias =P... disculpen la demora en las actualizaciones... y bien les agradeceria algunos reviews con sus opiniones... esta historia se da para largo jajajaja... Luka me inspira con sus canciones muajajaja...

espero que els guste y ya nos leeremos pronto n_n

un abrazo a todos mis hermosos y adorados lectores


	2. Regreso

_**Takogirl:** _Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme publicar tu historia en mi pagina... ya esta ahi con su imagen correspondiente jajaa... espero mantengamos la comunicación!

sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews!

* * *

_**Regreso**_

En otro lado de la ciudad Gumi luchaba por soltar las ataduras que hace ya un rato la tenían prisionera, por más que intentaba buscar el lado más flojo no lograba nada y ya estaba entrando a desesperarse.

- ¡Rayos! - se quejaba mientras movía sus muñecas sin éxito en su propósito - no puedo. Comenzó a sollozar.

- te lo dije - le respondió una voz masculina acercándose a ella - no es fácil salir de esta trampa.

- por favor suéltame - rogaba Gumi con unas lagrimitas asomándose en sus ojos.

- ¿Harás lo que te dije? - pregunto con un pequeño tono seductor.

- pero... mou~... - Gumi hacia un hermoso y tierno puchero en un intento de que la soltaran sin más, pero al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que no resulto así que soltó un fuerte suspiro - está bien, lo hare. Se resigno.

- excelente, y no intentes nada para evitar - el chico le decía al oído muy seductoramente mientras la desataba, cuando ya estuvo libre - ahora cumpla.

- de acuerdo - dijo una resignada Gumi, se acerco al chico, cerró los ojos y espero. En un momento sintió un fuerte escalofrió al posarse los labios de él sobre su oído... '¡kyaa!' grito Gumi al sentir el beso muy sonoro que el chico le dio creándole un zumbido en el mismo (a quien no se lo hayan hecho es porque tiene suerte XD).

- jajajaja - rió de muy buena gana el ojiazul - para que no se te olvide quien es el escapista aquí jajaja.

- uuuuyy que malo - se quejaba la peli verde con un puchero de ensueño sobándose la oreja afectada - tu ganas, tu eres el escapista. Cambio el puchero por una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a él y le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios. Tu premio por el gran truco. Le dijo al separarse, el chico rió para luego tomarle la mano y comenzar a caminar.

- mejor vamos por un helado ¿te parece? - le propuso, Gumi asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto con él.

* * *

Ya la noche había regresado adueñándose de todo el paisaje. Iluminado solo artificialmente el paisaje nocturno desbordaba belleza, misterio, seducción, miedo para algunos y admiración en otros.

En el pub 2 de las 3 chicas ya estaban en su lugar de siempre Gumi estaba terminando de repasar unas copas cuando una chica se sentó en la barra, la peli verde se acerco quedando algo impactada. La chica que tenia frente a ella era hermosa, insuperablemente hermosa, pelo rosa largo liso sin ningún tipo de peinado ni amarre, ojos azul cielo o mar profundos con un ligero maquillaje en negro delineado que resaltaba aun más el color, labios rosa igual al cabello, un rostro hecho a mano, su barbilla se apoyaba graciosa y elegantemente en ambas manos, manos que se denotaban delicadas y finas. Por lo que la peli verde alcanzaba a ver esta chica vestía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, sujetado en su busto dejando completamente desnuda toda la parte superior clavícula, hombros y cuello.

- buenas noches ¿Que desea para tomar? - pregunto Gumi muy amablemente al momento de salir del transe.

- 2 blue - respondió la chica con una sencilla y amable sonrisa. Gumi quedo algo shokeada con la respuesta.

- ¿Blueee... Margarita, blue tequila, blue curacao? - intento descifrar lo que pedía esperando que no fuera lo que creía - ¿algún otro tipo de blue?

- simplemente 2 blue, sabes lo que es - sentencio la chica con una sonrisa que denotaba una seguridad absoluta.

- ya-ya le traigo su pedido - tartamudeo la peli verde antes de sonreír, dar la vuelta e ir detrás del bar. Busco a Rin y al encontrarla - ¡Rin Rin! Un cliente me está pidiendo '2 blue'

- ¿Que cliente? - pregunto extrañada la rubia.

- ese - Gumi la hizo mirar por un lado provocando la exaltación por parte de su amiga al ver a quien apuntaba. En eso una acelerada Miku llega corriendo, venia toda despeinada y desarreglada.

- ¡soy un desastre! - se quejaba - me quede dormida, tuve que correr y miren como llego. Lanzo un fuerte suspiro y quedo mirando a sus amigas con una gota en la sien. ¿Pasa algo que me ven así? Pregunto puesto que sus amigas la miraban con ojos de plato.

- debes arreglarte ¡Ya! - Rin la tomo por los hombros y la llevo a los vestidores a punta de empujones.

- si se que vengo tarde pero no me trates así - reclamaba.

- no es por eso - Rin le comenzó a arreglar el pelo a la oji turquesa.

- ¿Entonces? - se intentaba cambiar ropa.

- ella está aquí - le soltó al fin su amiga.

- ¿ella? – pregunto extrañada Miku cambiándose de ropa.

- si ella – respondió Rin tomando el cabello de la peli turquesa en una trenza, le quedaba muy hermoso ese peinado, además de que no era común que se lo hiciera así que la haría ver diferente.

- ¿Quién ella? – insistió de verdad que no entendía nada. Rin se sulfuro ante tal despiste de Miku, la tomo nuevamente de los hombros y la hizo mirar disimuladamente a la barra y ahí fue que Miku cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus piernas temblaron y no fueron capaces de sostenerla así que quedo sentada en el piso – ah no eso si que no, te levantas y terminas de arreglar. Ya me he aguantado muchos días tus suspiros y caras depresivas y ahora que está frente a ti y te está buscando ¿te vas a echar para atrás?. Miku la miro, reaccionó y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y volvió al baño para terminar de arreglarse, acomodo su ropa, un poco de maquillaje y estaba perfecta.

- deséame suerte – le pidió a Rin, esta le hizo una seña con la mano en afirmación. Miku lleno sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó todo de una vez encaminándose frente a quien la llamaba – buenas noches. Le regalo una hermosa y pulcra sonrisa.

- buenas noches – le saludo la hermosa peli rosa con una seductora sonrisa - demoraste un poco.

- usted demoro aun más – le respondió educadamente - ¿desea tomar algo?

- tú sabes lo que me gusta – dijo con coquetería, pero Miku no se percato mucho de eso - ¿a qué te refieres con que me demore? Y por favor deja de tratarme de usted, ya llevamos un buen tiempo conversando como para que me sigas tratando así, además viniendo de ti es molesto.

- está bien, te serviré un ruso blanco – sonrió agachando un poco la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, comenzó a preparar el trago - claro que demoraste más, hace al menos 2 semanas que no vienes, supongo que estuviste ocupada. La chica de ojos como el mar suspiro algo fastidiada.

- sí, tuve un viaje a Grecia acompañe a un delegado político – poso su mentón en una de sus manos, Miku la notaba algo extraña – supuestamente era un viaje corto, pero el muy idiota me tuvo allá hasta hoy.

- ¿hasta hoy? – Miku quedo sorprendida, el viaje de Grecia hasta Japón era muy largo – no sería mejor que estuvieras en tu casa descansando. Le sugirió con el dolor de su alma.

- no, me siento mejor aquí conversando contigo – le dedico un guiño y la cara de Miku paso a tomar un tono rojizo – ya estoy cansada, aunque solo falta un poco.

- ¿poco para qué? – pregunto curiosa Miku al momento de pasarle su trago y en ese instante pasaron a rosar sus manos provocando un golpe eléctrico.

- para que todo termine – respondió bebiendo un poco de su trago - ¿acaso creerás que quiero hacer esto toda mi vida?

- supongo que no, siendo una mujer tan… - Miku alcanzo a darse cuenta de que diría algo que no debía y se reservo sus palabras, pero al parecer su oyente deseaba saber que mas iba a decir, en sus ojos se le notaba la curiosidad – tan joven.

- Nami-san tanto tiempo sin verte – se acerco un hombre saludando a la peli rosa - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Miku comenzó a caminar hacia un lado para no estorbar, pero la desilusión se notaba en su rostro, tenía tantas ganas de verla y conversar con ella, pero al parecer no se podría.

- disculpa pero ahora estoy ocupada y no quiero hablar con nadie – la peli rosa respondió con un tono frío y cortante a las palabras de aquel hombre.

- de acuerdo pero no te pongas así – el hombre solo sonrió de forma nerviosa y camino lejos de la chica. Esta volvió a suspirar y miro a Miku de una forma que se podría describir como tierna - ¿en que estábamos preciosa? El rojo regreso al rostro de Miku.

- etto… ¿te llamas realmente Nami? – pregunto casi con temor – se que no se pueden dar datos personales, pero es solo tu nombre nada más y es algo que realmente me gustaría saber de ti.

- no lo es, es Luka – la chica sonrió ante el nervioso actuar de Miku – en días como hoy me dan ganas de mandar todo al diablo e irme lejos.

- ¿te sucedió algo malo? – pregunto preocupada la Hatsune, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla jamás la había visto así.

- no me ha sucedido nada, es solo que descubri algo – volvió a suspirar y miro hacia el techo – pero por ahora es algo imposible, por eso me dan ganas de mandar todo por el caño jaja. Volvió a beber de su trago.

- mmm espero que cuando ya termines con este trabajo te pueda volver a ver - Miku se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, lo había hecho inconscientemente al superarla por unos instantes un sentimiento de tristeza por el solo pensar en no volverla a ver. Su rostro se volvió notablemente rojo - eehh bueno... etto. Bajo su cabeza, realmente no sabía qué hacer ni decir.

- descuida aun que deje este trabajo me seguirás viendo - le aseguro con una deslumbrante sonrisa - pero mejor cambiemos el tema, quisiera saber cómo te ha ido en tus estudios. A Miku se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar de los labios de la peli rosa que se seguirían viendo ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importa a era que la seguiría viendo.

- bueno en las clases me ha ido bien - comenzó a contarle - además en el taller de canto ha estado todo bien. Luka la escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, le encantaba esos pequeños ratos que compartían, la sacaban completamente de su rutina. En algún momento notó que algo pasaba, algo ocultaba, pero no quiso preguntar porque pese a eso Miku estaba muy animada contándole de su día a día. Verla sonreír así era justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos para olvidar todo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la barra Gumi y Rin atendían a otros clientes mientras conversaban.

- Rin ¿me puedes explicar quién es esa chica? - pregunto la peli verde mientras batía la coctelera.

- esa chica es la razón por la cual Miku pasaba suspirando cajoneada - le explicaba a su amiga - disculparas a Miku por no contarte pero ni su familia sabe que ella es lesbiana, aunque es una lesbiana bien particular jajaja.

- ¿Porque? - pregunto mirándola extrañada.

- porque se hizo lesbiana por esa chica - explicaba - no es que le gusten en sí 'las mujeres', le gusta 'esa mujer'. Le decía haciendo alusión a la peli rosa. Yo lo supe por conclusión, la veía suspirar cuando ella no venía, babear al mirarla a la distancia...

- jajajaja - Gumi reía con los comentarios de su amiga y de las muecas que hacía.

- y cosas así, por eso me di cuenta pero como tú eres muy distraída no te habías percatado - concluyó Rin divertida por la cara de molestia de Gumi - pero bueno, cuando puedas conversa con ella y demuéstrale tú apoyo, créeme que sería genial para ella, lo necesita.

- ya verás cuando tenga un tiempo le diré que no me importa sus gustos, que ella sigue siendo mi gran amiga - pone cara picara y una sonrisa juguetona - además que tiene buen gusto, mira tremenda mujer de la cual se enamoro.

- lo malo es el rubro - bajo un poco la mirada la rubia - tú conoces a la familia de Miku.

- cartuchones -

- nooo me refiero a que no creo que aceptarían que su hija se enamore de una... -

- prostituta - acoto la peli verde.

- dama de compañía... en fin es lo mismo - se resigno la rubia - lo único que sé es que como sus amigas tenemos que apoyar a nuestra coletitas con patas jajajaja.

- eso sí - hablo Gumi con el pecho inflado y mucho orgullo - jamás la dejaremos sola.

- hablando de no estar sola, creo que te buscan - le dedicaba una mirada y codeos picaros al darse cuenta del chico que había llegado a sentarse en la barra. Gumi la miro no entendiendo, hasta que vio al chico saludándola con la mano muy disimuladamente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

- bue-bueno Rin voy a atenderlo - dijo excusándose poniendo sus manos juntas frente a su rostro en forma de disculpa con su amiga, le hizo un gesto gracioso con el rostro cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua para luego irse - buenas noches ¿Que va a querer?

- te quiero a ti con crema chantillí sobre la barra - le respondió directa y coquetamente haciéndola sonrojar - pero como sé que no se puede, sírveme un tom Collins por favor linda.

- jajaja ok - sonrió toda sonrojada preparando el trago - tengo que agradecerte la tarde de hoy, lo pase muy bien Kaito.

- no tienes porque agradecer, más que mal el que disfruto enormemente la tarde fui yo - agradeció regalando una sonrisa a la chica y luego bebió un poco de su vaso - esto está igual que tú, suave y delicioso. Eso provocó un automático sonrojo en la chica peli verde quien tocio por culpa de atragantarse.

- recuerda lo que te pedí - rogo disimuladamente la chica - que nadie se entere.

- si lo sé tranquila - la calmo con sus palabras - no quiero venir aquí si tu no estás.

- me coqueteas en exceso ¿no crees? - acoto Gumi sonriendo.

- será por algo que lo hago - bebió nuevamente de su vaso - me gustaría que para la próxima me acompañes a una residencial que tengo en el sur.

- tú sabes que sin mis amigas yo no me muevo de esta ciudad - sentencio Gumi a modo de juego - son mi seguro de vida jajaja.

- entonces diles que vayan también - contraataco el chico con mirada desafiante.

- pero ellas no irían jamás de violinistas - intento argumentar para ver si así el chico desistía.

- entonces diles que lleven a sus parejas, por mi no hay problema - volvió a contraatacar ya con una sonrisa triunfal - si tengo que invitar a un batallón completo para que vayas conmigo unos días al sur, pago el precio. Jaque mate.

- uuuiii - bufo simulando enfado, luego suspiro resignada - está bien hablare con ellas, pero no te saldrá barato y no prometo nada. Fue su último intento desesperado, pero el solo hecho de pensar que el trago que estaba tomando costaba lo mismo que ella pagaba en la cuenta de luz mensual, no le dejaba muchas esperanzas.

- bueno no importa - al fin había triunfado el chico, bebió de su vaso - valdrá la pena, estoy seguro. Le giño un ojo seductoramente y el sonrojo volvió al rostro de Gumi.

* * *

Volviendo al otro lado de la barra Miku y Luka habían mantenido una conversación muy amena durante un buen rato. Luka se reía con las ocurrencia de esa hermosa chica de ahora trenza turquesa, la miraba atentamente sin perderse ningún detalle de sus movimientos, sobretodo del movimiento de sus labios, le fascinaban. Por otro lado Miku no paraba de contarle de todo lo que se le venía a la mente, aunque si la dejaba hablar puesto que amaba escuchar la suave, neutra y sensual voz de la peli rosa. Ya había pasado rápidamente la hora y estaban próximos a cerrar, los guardias ya estaban dando aviso para que comenzaran a retirarse los clientes.

- ¿Ya te debes ir y no te veré hasta cuándo? - pregunto Miku notoriamente triste y con un dulce puchero.

- Miku, disculpa - Rin había llegado donde su amiga disculpando la interrupción - hoy me voy donde mi hermano y Gumi se irá a otro lado, así que nos tendrás que disculpar pero te dejaremos sola mañana, bueno desde ahora jeje.

- mmmm... será, veré que hacer, gracias por decirme - Miku aun seguía un poco triste, ahora se tenía que despedir y peor aun estaría todo el domingo sola. Rin se retiro del lado de su amiga para dejarla despedirse - bueno cuídate y nos vemos.

- créeme que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas - se levanto de su asiento, le brindo un coqueto guiño haciéndola sonrojar - ¿de casualidad tendrás un dulce?

- mmmm... pero en la carta hay varios - respondió algo confundida.

- ¿Pero de casualidad tendrás uno tú? - volvió a preguntar en un tono sugerente. Miku comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos - quiero algo dulce tuyo, pero por ahora me conformo con eso. Le guiño nuevamente haciendo que Miku entendiera la indirecta y poniéndose aun más roja. La peli turquesa logro encontrar un dulce y se lo dio. Luka lo recibió y se lo llevo a la boca haciendo una mueca de disfrute que casi derrite a Miku, se levanto y le hizo una seña de que volvía enseguida a despedirse. Miku la quedo observando hasta que se perdió en la multitud, se fue a cambiar de ropa y espero a sus amigas fuera de la barra en un costado algo oculto, era el único lugar donde podía tranquilamente tomar un café. Pasaron los minutos y recordó que tanto Rin como Gumi se irían por otro lado, así que resignada dejo la taza de café lavada y se dispuso a retirarse. Iba caminando cuando sintió que alguien la jalo asía un rincón.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo... ya volvere a publicar el siguiente cuando tenga mas tiempo de escribir... creanme que hago un esfuerzo muy grande por seguir escribiendo... u_u ... Es muy dificil ser un chico que le encanta escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja yuri... he tenido muchos problemas familiares y mi animo anda medio por el suelo, asi que les pido comprensión si me demoro en actualizar mis fics...

un abrazo a mis lectores y gracias por agregarse a la pagina de Luka x Miku en face y por leerme y dejar reviews n_n eso si que anima a cualquiera.


	3. Acercamiento

Arigato por los animos que recibi de mis lectores! n/n

Bien aquí les va el 3er capitulo, espero me sigan escribiendo reviews porque creo que ni se imaginan como lo animan a uno cuando abres tu e-mail y dice: "tienes un review" *^* es una sensacion maravillosa...

Entonces a los nuestro chan chan!

* * *

_**Acercamiento**_

- ¿Pero de casualidad tendrás uno tú? - volvió a preguntar en un tono sugerente. Miku comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos - quiero algo dulce tuyo, pero por ahora me conformo con eso. Le guiño nuevamente haciendo que Miku entendiera la indirecta y poniéndose aun más roja. La peli turquesa logro encontrar un dulce y se lo dio. Luka lo recibió y se lo llevo a la boca haciendo una mueca de disfrute que casi derrite a Miku, se levanto y le hizo una seña de que volvía enseguida a despedirse. Miku la quedo observando hasta que se perdió en la multitud, se fue a cambiar de ropa y espero a sus amigas fuera de la barra en un costado algo oculto, era el único lugar donde podía tranquilamente tomar un café. Pasaron los minutos y recordó que tanto Rin como Gumi se irían por otro lado, así que resignada dejo la taza de café lavada y se dispuso a retirarse. Iba caminando cuando sintió que alguien la jalo asía un rincón.

- shhh - le señalo Luka con un dedo en los labios para que no chillara. Aunque sorprendida hizo caso - te vengo a regresar el dulce. Le susurro al momento de acercarse a su rostro y en un muy suave rose de labios Miku sintió que algo pasaba a su boca. La peli turquesa estaba en semi shock, Luka le había robado, de cierta forma, un beso. "nos vemos pronto hermosa" diciendo esto le brindo una coqueta sonrisa y se retiro dejando a una más que sorprendida Miku. Esta última se llevo los dedos a sus labios mientras saboreaba el dulce.

- frutilla - susurro antes de salir del shock, esbozar una enorme sonrisa y comenzar su camino de regreso a casa.

Ya en su cuarto Miku comenzó a recordar aquella noche en la cual al fin pudo ver de nuevo a la chica que le saca suspiros a diario. Se cambio de ropa y se tiro en su cama, se llevo nuevamente los dedos a sus labios y tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de una parte de la conversación que habían mantenido aquella noche…

_Flash back_

_- siempre he tenido una duda, no sé si me la puedas responder – dijo de forma dubitativa Miku, pero al darse cuenta que Luka estaba esperando su pregunta prosiguió - ¿tienes alguna prohibición con tus clientes? O sea algo que no hagas… etto…_

_- no dejo que me besen los labios – respondió de inmediato la peli rosa bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso – mis labios están reservados._

_- ¿y no te reclaman? – volvió a preguntar curiosa._

_- algunos, pero si les gusta bien sino la puerta es ancha – decía haciendo una mueca de desprecio – yo no soy la que anda pagando por compañía._

_- ¿Por qué los labios? –_

_- porque con ellos puedes demostrar cariño y amor constantemente, tanto en un gesto, una palabra o un beso – termino esta frase regresando una ligera sonrisa a su rostro y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Miku provocando un leve sonrojo en ella._

_Fin Flash back_

- pero si ella me beso… - pensaba ya casi cediendo a las garras de Morfeo – eso quiere decir… que… ¡No se qué diablos significa!... Mou… De golpe se levanto. Ahora tendré que esperar una semana casi para saberlo. Se reprochaba a sí misma. Suspiro y volvió a recostarse "será mejor dormir, ya fue mucho por hoy". Dicho esto se tapo hasta las orejas y se dispuso a dormir con un pequeño sonrojo.

Por otro lado Rin llegaba a la casa de su hermano y era muy bien recibida por este. Pasaron a la sala donde él ya tenía armado un gran futon y en una mesita varias cosas para picar y tomar. Rin quedo bastante sorprendida creyó que lo iba a encontrar dormido, pero fue gratificante ver que no era así, le provocaba ganas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

- vaya si que te esmeraste – le dijo en tono burlón al chico Kagamine – si me sigues esperando así vendré mas seguido jaja.

- esa es la idea tontilla – le saco la lengua y se lanzo al futon - ¿sabes si están dando alguna buena película? Buscaba con el control remoto en la televisión.

- mmmm – se ubicaba a un lado de Len pero se posa sobre este para alcanzar unas cosas de la mesa – alguna de terror… revisa el 34 a ver que están dando. Len puso el canal y estaba terminando una película. Mira la próxima es El Aro ¡veámosla!

- claro mientras no tengas pesadillas luego – sabia lo miedosa que era su hermana, pero como toda persona miedosa le encantaban las películas de terror – primero anda a ponerte pijama y te vienes a acostar.

- ok ok voy, pero no la cambies – se puso rápidamente de pie y partió casi corriendo al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un baby doll bien lindo que le había regalado Gumi por su cumpleaños, era negro con pintas amarillo, de dos piezas una camisa de tirantes y un short bien corto. Se miro al espejo – kawaii nunca lo había usado me queda de guate. Emocionada se fue a la sala. Al llegar Len casi bota el poco de bebida que tenía en la boca y eso le causo mucha risa a Rin.

- jajaja tonto como te atragantas – se burlo y se acostó a un lado de él - ¿ya comenzó?

- aun no – estaba algo sonrojado - ¿de cuándo que usas ese tipo de pijamas?

- primera vez, Gumi me lo regalo ¿esta kawaii verdad? – pregunto toda emocionada.

- si – miro asía otro lado – te vez muy linda con él. Esto último hizo sonrojar también a Rin, no era común que su hermano le hiciera esa clase de comentarios. Comenzó la película y ambos estaban pegados mirándola.

La noche paso entre gritos, sobresaltos y abrazos de Rin asía Len cada vez que pasaba algo. Este último a veces se burlaba, en otras solo callaba y quedaba como farol de rojo. Cuando la película ya termino se dispusieron a dormir. Rin se abrazo a su hermano acomodándose en su pecho, este la abrazo y espero a que se durmiera porque él en realidad no estaba pudiendo conciliar el sueño, hasta que ya paso un buen rato y por fin Morfeo le ganó.

Por otro lado Gumi lo estaba pasando genial, Kaito la había llevado a un after hour con karaoke que estaba en los límites de la ciudad, porque como ella había dicho "sin sus amigas no salía de Tokio". Kaito era muy caballero y amable con la peli verde y eso esta lo agradecia, porque en un principio ella creía que todo seria cosa de solo una salida y ya, pero este se había empecinado en que la conquistaría y ella no se iba a hacer de rogar para que la llevaran a lugares desconocidos y geniales. Asi que por todas esas razones estaban los 2 ahí cantando.

- vamos Kaito canta esta conmigo – le pedia Gumi muy animada al chico que estaba sentado justo frente a la tarima de canto.

- ok – se animo y subió a la tarima. Toda la gente animaba con las palmas la canción "purachina", ambos cantaron bastante bien para todo el alcohol que tenían en la sangre. Al termino de la canción ambos se fueron a su mesa y siguieron con su conversación.

- oye cantas muy bien – felicito Kaito a Gumi – te tenias bien escondidito ese talento.

- jaja para nada, deberías escuchar a Miku – decía muy risueña bebiendo de su vaso – pero tu no lo haces nada mal, si seria bueno escucharte sin tanto gallito jajajaja.

- a estas horas no pidas tanto linda – le dio un guiño y bebió de su botella – mejor sigamos bailando. Kaito se levanto y le extendió una mano a Gumi en señal de que lo acompañara, esta gustosa la tomo y se dejo guiar por él.

Eran alrededor de las 16hrs del domingo cuando unos golpes incesantes despertaron a Miku, esta sin muchas ganas se levanto toda despeinada con su pijama compuesto de solo una camiseta grande que le descubria un hombro y llegaba hasta menos de la mitad de los muslos. Por suerte había podido dormir bien toda la mañana ya que no hacia mucho calor, al contrario estaba algo frío, y como sus amigas no estaban para hacer escándalo su cama había sido su refugio hasta ese momento.

- ya voy ya voy – gritaba desde el oscuro pasillo caminando sin muchas ganas y sobándose los ojos, pero como los golpes no paraban comenzó a desesperarse - ¡ya voy!... ya estaba frente a la puerta y giro la perilla. ¡les digo que ya voy, no es mi culpa que olviden las llaaaa… Miku, que hasta ese momento estaba furia pensando que una de sus amigas había olvidado la llave, se quedo boquiabierta y fría mirando a quien la había despertado.

- buenas tardes hermosa chica despeinada – saludo sonriendo divertida por la reacción de Miku - ¿te desperté?

- e-e-e-e… - Miku no podía articular palabra alguna, frente a ella estaba a quien jamás se imagino que llegaría a ver en su departamento.

- si te molesto o interrumpo mejor me retiro – dicho esto se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

- nononononono no te vayas Luka – pidió casi de forma desesperada Miku – e—es que… jamás creí que te vería aquí… y-y mucho menos hoy. Explicaba toda roja y nerviosa, pero feliz.

- quise darte una sorpresa, no me gusta ser tan ingrata con quien me ha estado esperando – le guiño un ojo aumentando el sonrojo de Miku – además la noche se me hizo muy corta ¿a ti no?

- s-si se me hizo corta – respondió aun nerviosa y mas por verla a ella ahí de pie tan sencillamente guapa, vestia unos jeans azules ajustados, un chaleco negro con cuello en V y una blusa blanca que sobresalía del chaleco, su pelo estaba semi tomado a la mitad. En cambio ella estaba en pijama y toda chascona, que vergüenza – disculpa mi falta de cortesía… etto… ¿quisieras pasar? Le hizo una señal haciéndose a un lado y la chica gustosa entro al departamento.

- vaya es muy bonito – decía Luka mirando a todos lados discretamente mientras caminaba delante de Miku.

- ¿co-co-como supiste que vivía aquí? – pregunto curiosa sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de la peli rosa.

- te seguí anoche y el departamento lo supe por el conserje – respondia tranquilamente y sin tapujos – los hombres son unos babosos, les sonries un poco y te dicen hasta que color de ropa interior andan trayendo jaja.

- jeje si a veces lo son – Miku no sabía bien como actuar, realmente estaba nerviosa, la visita la tomo completamente por sorpresa – toma asiento… etto… iré a cambiarme de ropa y regreso ¿te parece?

- que lastima – Miku la quedo mirando sorprendida y Luka suspirando – yo creí que te quedarías así.

- p-p-pero… e-e-estoy en pi-pijama – respondió toda nerviosa y roja como tomate.

- lo se, y te ves muy linda así – Luka la miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa muy dulce – pero bueno si quieres cambiarte, estará bien. Miku la miraba sorpendida, realmente esta visita la tenía en blanco.

- p-permiso – Miku se encamino a su cuarto, iba hablando consigo misma – estoy actuando como tonta… en el pub no soy así… ¿Por qué aquí si?... tan nerviosa me siento ¿?... ¿Qué me pongo?... aaaaayyyy… no se…

Luka estaba sentada en el living con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como le encantaba hacerla sonrojar "es tan linda que ni se imagina… que horrible es esto… tener que… y si no… o mejor si… el no es mas divertido… pero el si es lo que debería… aun queee… hay nose ya vere que hago… todo dependerá de lo que suceda" meditaba con una traviesa sonrisa que a veces variaba por morderse el labio inferior, mientras esperaba a la dueña del departamento.

- espero no haberme demorado mucho – Miku decía toda avergonzada, solo se había arreglado un poco el cabello y puesto unos short muy cortos – ¿quieres algo?

- mmm – Luka estaba mas que satisfecha y lo reflejaba en la pequeña mueca traviesa que tenia en el rostro mientras pensaba – si pero creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, aunque te aceptaría un café. Miku quedo mas que roja con el comentario y como pudo se fue a la cocina a calentar agua. Luka solo rió para si misma, como se divertía diciéndole esa clase de cosas y seguiría haciéndolo hasta saber que pasaba por la mente de la hermosa chica peli turquesa. "vamos a ver que pasa" Luka se encamino a la cocina sin que Miku lo notara, ahí estaba esta última sacando unas cosas de la despensa aunque no alcansaba. La peli rosa se puso detrás de Miku, con una mano tomo el objeto que no podía alcanzar y la otra mano la dejo apoyada en la cintura de la chica.

- ¿esto es? – pregunto al bajar el objeto haciendo que Miku se voltease quedando frente a ella muy, muy cerca.

- … s-s-si – Miku tomo el tarro de café aun sin poder articular mayor palabra – g-gr-gra-gracias Lu-Luka. La peli turquesa estaba mas que nerviosa, estaba escasos centímetros de los labios de su perversa perdición y para Luka no pasaba desapercibido que sus labios estaban siendo muy observados.

- de nada – Luka con su mano ya libre del tarro la llevo hasta el mentón de la peli turquesa y le susurro – si quieres algo solo pídelo… lo que sea.

- ¿lo… que sea? – esas 3 palabras hicieron estragos en la cabeza de Miku, titubeo por un momento pero luego se decidió ya no iba a esperar más – t-te… te… trago saliva. Tomo aire, suspiro… te quiero a ti, ahora. La miro con determinación y Luka le devolvió la mirada pero esta era de satisfacción. Luka sabía que la deseaba, pero no se imagino que se lo pediría así, algo brusco pero estaba bien, se lo estaba pidiendo ella.

- si eso es lo que quieres – la beso suavemente en los labios por unos cortos segundos para luego susurrar – eso tendras.(por favor para leer esta escena busquen "Higurashi no naku koro ni – opening full" porfavor! Esa melodía me inspiro *-*) Luka casi violo con la mirada a Miku cosa que provoco un escalofríos en la peli turquesa, pero mantuvo la compostura, ella lo había pedido "si viene de ella no importa lo que sea" pensó la intimidada chica. Luka atrapo el cuerpo de la menor contra el mueble de cocina presionando con su propio cuerpo dejando nula la distancia, hacia ligeros movimientos de vaivén desde los hombros hasta la cadera bajando por la pierna que había puesto entre las de Miku. La peli rosa comenzó un beso como un roce de labios pero al notar la sed que tenia su contraparte lo profundizo aun mas comenzando un baile de labios y lengua, un juego que ninguna quería perder. Aunque Miku tenia nula experiencia aprendía rápido, o mas bien se acomodaba a los movimientos de su "tutora". Besos suaves entremezclados con fogosos, ardientes de deseo, de mas y mas. Las manos de Luka habían estado fijas en la cadera de la peli turquesa para guiarla en el suave vaivén, cuando ya agarro el ritmo se desviaron por debajo de la camiseta hasta llegar a los pechos de esta logrando sacar un ligero gemido ahogado por los besos. Miku, quien hasta ahora tenia tímidamente las manos alrededor del cuello de Luka, tomo confianza y llevo una de sus manos hasta el muslo involucrado en la presión ejercida entre sus piernas para tomarla y ayudar a ejercer aun mas presión. La otra mano la llevo hasta uno de los senos de la peli rosa, quien no se molesto para nada con la acción al contrario la apoyo sacándose el chaleco y desabrochándose la blusa. Los besos solo se detenían cuando pasaba algo entre sus bocas, la respiración se recuperaba con la lucha de lenguas, el nulo contacto no era opción hasta ese momento. Moento que fue roto por Luka quien le quito la camiseta y con sus labios comenzó a decender por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de los senos de la peli turquesa, quien solo se mordía el labio en un intento por ahogar los gemidos de placer que esto le producía. Tanto tiempo fantaseando este momento, meses imaginando como seria que Luka la tocara, la besara, que su piel sintiera la tersa piel de la peli rosa y ahora que estaba sucediendo sus ancias se la estaban carcomiendo por dentro, quería mas y mas. Luka podía notar eso, y haciendo uso de su basta experiencia, en un suave movimiento volveo a Miku dejándola apoyada de los codos en el mueble de cocina. Poso una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de la menor y la otra la bajo hasta la entrepierna. Sus labios estaban muy entretenidos en la nuca y cuellos de la peli turquesa, besando, mordisqueando, lamiendo a veces, sacando largos suspiros y ahogados gemidos que pretendía desahogar. La mano de mas abajo hasta ahora solo había tocado por encima de la ropa, pero como la intención era desahogarla, con un ligero movimiento la metió por debajo de las prendas y toco directamente el clítoris de Miku logrando al fin sacarle un gemido fuerte. Ese gemido era lo que la peli rosa necesitaba para prenderse al 100%, ese sonido era la mejor de las melodias, la voz de esa chica que hace meses deseaba no tenia comparacion alguna. Luka era una dama de compañia el sexo era parte de su vida diaria, pero con ella era diferente, ahora sentia verdadero placer con cada movimiento. Cada sensación era multiplicada por el solo hecho de saber que no era solo sexo vacio, por primera vez en toda su vida Luka le estaba haciendo el amor a alguien y se sentia feliz.

Las caricias al clitoris de Miku continuaban poniendolo duro y logrando lubricar la zona con ese tan deseado liquido. Los gemidos se hacian cada vez mas frecuentes y fuertes, Miku ya no estaba reprimiendo nada. Luka volvio a voltearla para quedar frente a frente, la observo unos segundos para embelezarse con la belleza de esta, su test blanca ligeramente teñida de rosado por la temperatura, algunas gotas de sudor adornaban aun mas su suave piel y la respiracion agitada, la peli rosa estaba mas que complacida. Tomo a Miku y la hizo sentarse en el mueble, le quito el short y la ropa interior. Miku, aunque con algo de verguenza, se dejaba manipular al antojo de su ahora amante sin quejarse ni oponer resistencia. Luka le separo las piernas y dirigio su boca hasta la intimidad de la peli turquesa. Comenzo a lamer suavemente toda la zona, escuchando complacientemente los gemidos que su chica soltaba, luego se quedo jugueteando con su lengua en la entrada de la vagina mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba el clitoris ya exitado. Inicio penetraciones con la lengua llevando al extasis a Miku, quien gemia con los ojos cerrados y los dedos entrelazados en los cabellos rosados de su divina tentación.

- Lu-Luka aahh... me voy... me... voy... ah... ah... –

* * *

Creo que sentire muchas auras malignas cuando lleguen hasta aqui jeje n_nU... dicen que dejar los capitulos asi es bueno para la salud... ¿de quien? ni idea jajaja...

En fin espero les guste, ya subire el proximo... ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar muajajajaja... maldad! =D

un abrazo!


	4. Una conversacion necesaria

Gomen! disculpen por la demora, pero en el trabajo me tienen a punta de 12hrs y no tengo vida XD... u_uUU... en fin, ya regrese con la continuacion para aquellos que se querian acriminar conmigo... XD entendible en donde la fui a dejar jajajaja...

Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews que ni se imaginan cuanto lo alientan a uno a seguir escribiendo n_n

un abrazo a todas las chicas que me siguen por el dia de la mujer... mas les agradezco que lean a este ecchi escritor de fics jeje...

sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

_**Una conversación necesaria**_

- Lu-Luka aahh... me voy... me... voy... ah... ah... - Miku estaba a segundos del orgasmo, en eso sintió la suave mano de Luka acariciándole la mejilla. Ante tal tierna caricia abrió los ojos y ahí estaban el hermoso par de ojos azules que la hacían suspirar.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? - le pregunto Luka con una tierna sonrisa. Miku estaba perpleja no entendía que pasaba, disimuladamente miro a su alrededor y todo estaba tranquilo, ella con su ropa, Luka frente a ella tomándola por la cintura y acariciando su rostro tiernamente con toda tranquilidad. Fue en ese segundo en que se percato que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y una mala jugada de sus hormonas, su cara se transformo en un farol rojo.

- e... etto... ¿Que me dijiste? - Miku no podia estar mas avergonzada asi que intentaba evitar el contacto visual.

- ¿Que si necesitas algo mas linda? - volvio a preguntar con una dulce sonrisa y sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

- la verdad solo... solo... solo quisiera saber algo - prefirio dejar su fantasia de lado y sacarse una duda que tenia - ¿Porque me besaste en los labios, si dijiste que tus labios los reservabas para alguien especial?

- por eso mismo - tan pronto respondio volvio a besarla suavemente. Ese contacto tan minimo, intimo y deseado por ambas. Al terminar el beso le susurro - y lo volveria a hacer cuantas veces me lo permitieras. Luka se separo finalmente de Miku y se encamino al living. La peli turquesa la siguio con la mirada hasta cuando las paredes se lo impidieron.

- hasta que me muera - suspiro - quiero que me beses hasta el ultimo de mis días. Miku retomo sus colores normales y continuo preparando los cafes.

Luka en la sala suspiraba, no era algo normal en ella, pero realmente hacia falta soltar de alguna forma todas las ganas que tenia de comerse a esa chica, habia tenido la oportunidad y prefirio contenerse.

Pasado unos minutos ingreso a la sala Miku con una bandeja, la puso en la mesita de centro y le hizo una señal a Luka para que tomara una taza. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, pero no era incomodo, mas bien les estaba siendo de utilidad para bajar las ganas que se tenian la una a la otra.

- Luka dime la verdad ¿Porque llegaste hasta aquí? - pregunto Miku con voz tranquila pero anciosa por dentro - porque es algo extraño.

- ¿Honestamente? -

- si -

- porque me interesas - fue directa - pero de verdad no se si aceptaste que te besara por sorpresa o porque te intereso.

- etto... la verdad... la verdad - Miku estaba nerviosa, no sabia porque pero no podía evitarlo - me... tu... tu me... tu me gustas. Estaba toda roja y cabizbaja, hasta que sintio una suave mano que la tomo del menton y levanto su rostro para que mirara directo a los ojos de la peli rosa. Esta última la miro tiernamente y se acerco para unir nuevamente sus labios en un tierno beso, que la menor acepto gustosa y con una enorme felicidad interior. Miku no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besandose, pero no queria que terminara.

Llevaban varios minutos unidas en ese acto tan intimo y divino, cuando ya debieron separarse.

- yo quisiera saber cual es tu apellido - pregunto la peli rosa al ya estar sentada frente a Miku.

- Hatsune - sonrio, aun podia sentir en sabor de Luka en sus labios.

- ¿Hatsune?... Hatsune... - a Luka le sonaba ese apellido, pero por mas que intentaba no podia recordar de donde - te queda bien. Le sonrio.

- ¿Y el tuyo? - pregunto entuciasmada - ¿y cuantos años tienes?

- tramposa esas son 2 jaja - reia divertida de la cara de niñita curiosa de Miku - a ver mi apellido es Megurine y tengo 25... ahora me confesaras tu edad y el porque trabajas en un pub. Sentencio alegre.

- mou~ Luka tramposa - hacia puchero de falsa ofendida - bien, tengo 21 y trabajo ahi porque mi papa sufrio una estafa por 15mil dolares... que era el dinero para mis estudios universitarios, asi que en ese momento fue: esperar a que volviera a juntar el dinero o trabajar y estudiar... asi que ya sabes la respuesta. Sonrio algo trista, lo que provoco un cierto remordimiento en Luka por haberla hecho recordar algo asi. Se acerco y tomo asiento al lado de ella, le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso en ese mismo lugar. Miku apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la peli rosa. ¿Y tu porque trabajas en eso?

- pues porque era la forma mas rapida de obtener el dinero para comprarme todo lo que necesitaria para vivir tranquila - respondio honestamente y sin tapujos.

- ¿Todo... que todo? - pregunto extrañada.

- todo... casa, auto, muebles y hasta estudios - respondio y la reaccion de Miku no se hizo esperar, se acomodo y quedo mirando de frente a ella.

- ¿tienes todo eso? - estaba sorprendida.

- si - continuo - me compre una casita a las afueras de Tokio, un auto pequeño pero es el que queria, tengo la casa amoblada y ya tengo en una cuenta el dinero para pagar mi carrera que comenzare el proximo año.

- ¿Entonces porque sigues? - estaba soprendida de lo que escuchaba.

- porque estoy haciendo un fondo de mantenimiento por decirlo de alguna forma jeje - decia orgullosa - pero estoy esperando una respuesta para ver si me retiro antes.

- ooh ya veo - Miku se puso algo triste. En eso comenzo a sonar el celular de ella, era Gumi - mochi mochi.

- Miku disculpame por dejarte sola, pero es que no podia rechazar la invitación ¿Estas bien? - Gumi se escuchaba algo somnolienta.

- no tranquila, estoy bien ¿A que hora llegaras? - pregunto Miku, a lo que Luka la miraba curiosa y atenta.

- no se Miku, la verdad queria preguntarte ¿Te molestaria si no llego? -

- vaya si que va enserio eso - se sorprendio nunca había visto a su amiga quedarse con un chico mas de 1 noche - bueno pero tranquila, yo estare bien, no seria la primera vez que duermo sola en el departemento, aunque deberia llegar Rin.

- creo que no llegara, antes de llamarte hable con ella y estaba viajando a la ciudad de sus padres con Len - explico.

- bueno en fin - se resigno - nos vemos mañana, y cuidate porfa.

- tranquila cuando te cuente te iras de espalda - rio la peli verde - nos vemos. Termino la llamada y Miku miraba el movil soltando un suspiro.

- de nuevo sola hoy - dejo el celular a un lado - ¿En que estabamos? Sonrio.

- nada importante en realidad - la miro detenidamente - ¿Sabes? Yo preferi hacer esto para no deberle nada a nadie, aunque jamas te lo recomendaria. Luka bajo la mirada, sus ojos denotaban repulción. Para serte franca los hombres me dan asco, son unos cerdos chaubinistas. Miku la miro sorprendida, esa confesión jamás se la espero, mucho menos viniendo de ella.

- Luka - llamo su atención con un tono suave y algo timido - ¿Te… te… te puedo dar un beso?. Luka quedo algo sorprendida, pero de inmediato su mirada cambio a una llena de ternura.

- todos los que quieras - le sonrio e inesperadamente Miku se le abalanzo encima quedando ambas recostadas en el sillon besándose tiernamente. Miku la abrazaba por el cuello mientras Luka la rodeaba por la cintura.

Ya era muy entrada la noche, ambas chicas se habian mantenido tendidas en el sillon conversando sin darse cuenta de la hora, hasta que a Miku le comenzo a dar hambre.

- ¡Luka es tardisimo! - advirtio preocupada la chica de pelo turquesa - y ademas tengo hambre jeje.

- ¿te parecería bien pedir algo de comer? – Sugirió – yo igualmente tengo hambre.

- pero ya es muy tarde y no me gustaría que te pasara algo de regreso a tu casa – dijo preocupada.

- tranquila, comemos y yo pido un taxi ¿te tranquilizaría mas eso? – le sonrio.

- no me convence mucho, pero tengo hambre y no quiero comer sola – decía con un puchero que a Luka le pareció de lo mas tierno. La peli rosa saco su celular e hizo la llamada correspondiente, la cena seria comida Thai. – jamás he comido eso. Luka rió para si y le susurro.

- es comida afrodisiaca – le dio un guiño, y de lo roja que se volvió la cara de Miku, la peli rosa se rio con ganas. Al llegar la comida cenaron amenamente, llevaban meses conversando en aquel pub pero nunca podían hablar bien ya que "omitir información personal" era la regla principal del lugar. Asi que ahora se estaban desahogando de todo aquello que nunca se habían podido decir y eso llevaba tiempo, cosa que se le estaba pasando a Luka.

Al terminar de comer Miku llevo los platos a la cocina, termino de lavar y vio la hora.

- Luka ya son las 1 de la madrugada es muy peligroso que te vayas – decía con un tono de preocupación y al mismo tiempo jugando con sus dedos pulgares.

- ¿me estas insinuando que me quede? – le dijo con una mirada perspicaz.

- bueno… etto… no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo malo – decía con toda la sangre del cuerpo en la cara y aun jugando con los pulgares – además aquí hay 3 camas… y bueno… te puedo pasar la mia… total yo podría dormir en la de Gumi o Rin.

- en ese caso no me quedo – dijo seriamente.

- ¿no? – la miro triste.

- o duermo contigo o me voy – sentenciaba aun muy seria.

- pe-pe-pero… - realmente toda la sangre de Miku estaba acumulada en su rostro en ese momento, el solo pensar que su fantasia se podía volver realidad esa noche la ponía extremadamente nerviosa y mucho mas lo inesperado de la proposición de Luka. Pero esta última solto una risa y Miku quedo totalmente fuera de entendimiento.

- jaja me refiero a solo dormir pequeña pervertida – rio de gana Luka – a menos que tú quieras algo mas. Esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante seductor que hizo volver el rojo a la cara de Miku.

- n-n-no y-yo no ha-habia pensado en nada – intento hacerse la desentendida.

- si claro – Luka la mira de forma acusadora – lo que si necesito que me prestes algo para dormir, aunque no tendría problema en hacerlo desnuda. Ya la pobre Miku no aguantaba mas, por su cabeza salía humo de solo imaginar por un segundo a Luka desnuda en su cama esperándola.

- e-e-esta bien, vere que tengo para que te pongas – Miku se dirigió a su cuarto seguida de la peli rosa que aun reia por dentro. La peli turquesa se puso a buscar entre sus ropas, sin mucho éxito asi que le pidió a Luka que la esperara ahí mientras iba a revisar en los otros cuartos. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió con una camiseta de hombre bastante grande – disculpa es lo único que pude encontrar, se la debe haber quedado Gumi de alguno de sus liges. Decía con algo de pena. Luka tomo la prenda y se fue a cambiar al baño. Cuando regreso Miku la quedo mirando con los ojos de plato, se veía realmente sexy con solo esa camiseta que le cubria de suerte el trasero. Luka se miraba curiosa.

- ni que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo ambas con el mismo estilo de pijama jaja – reia divertida. Miku no podía evitar estar roja y nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que Luka le gustaba y en 1 solo día había podido conocerla aun mas que en todos los meses que llevaban viéndose en ese pub. No quería arruinar las cosas, pero de verdad que dormir junto con ella era algo que jamás se espero, solo en sus mas pervertidos sueños que ahora se podrían hacer realidad pero que también podían eliminar cualquier posibilidad de algo más – te ves muy linda asi. Ese cumplido aliviano un poco el ambiente para la menor.

Miku movio las sábanas y se acomodo en la cama e invito a Luka. Quien de inmediato se acomodo de una forma muy inocente y juguetona que le termino brindando mas confianza a Miku y la relajo.

- tienes una cama muy comoda - alagaba - para otras cosas tambien debe serlo ¿Verdad?. La tranquilidad de Miku huyó y el rojo volvio a su rostro.

- en realidad no se - se sincero muy nerviosa. Luka la miraba de una forma muy divertida, con los ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa - nunca.. la... he usado para otra cosa que no sea dormir... pe-pero Gumi y Rin tienen la misma cama y me dijieron que es genial... e... etto. Al darse cuenta de su segundo de hiperventilación se puso aun mas roja y agacho la cabeza avergonzada, en cambio Luka estaba de lo mas divertida.

- vamos tranquila, yo solo decia - intento que no se preocupara tanto. Luka cambio el semblante a uno mas serio - Miku de verdad no te preocupes no te hare nada. La susodicha la miro curiosa. A mi de verdad me gustaria algo serio contigo, se que no es la mejor forma partir llegando a tu casa como una acosadora porque te segui saliendo de tu trabajo y para mas que me quedara a dormir porque tu no quieres que me vaya a pasar algo. Pero pese a todo eso yo quisiera tener algo serio contigo. No se si sea realmente tu deseo también, pero no quería guardármelo, sabes. Miku estaba perpleja, se le estaban confesando y ella estaba ahí congelada sin decir nada. Tambien se muy bien que mi trabajo no es el mas adecuado para ninguna pareja, por eso te decía que estaba esperando una respuesta para dejar de hacerlo.

- una… respuesta – repitió aun helada - ¿Qué clase de respuesta?

- pues… - tomo aire y la miro directo a los ojos – quisiera saber… Miku Hatsune ¿serias mi novia?. Ahí si Miku se paralizo y con su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Luka a pesar de mostrarse muy segura por dentro estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, Miku realmente le gustaba desde que la conoció. Ese día fue uno que marco para siempre a Luka.

FLASH BACK

- Nami-san deberias dejarte consentir mas por mí – decía un hombre mayor bien vestido, apuesto pero de alrededor de unos 40 años quien tomaba a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola mas asia él – ¡oye tu!. Ordeno a la chica del bar, quien se dio vuelta quedando presa de la azul mirada de Luka. Traeme un wishky en las rocas y a esta hermosa chica lo que quiera.

- ¿he?... claro – respondió saliendo de su momentánea distracción. Mientras preparaba no podía evitar mirar como el tipo intentaba besar en los labios a la peli rosa, quien no lo dejaba.

- ya te dije las reglas – dijo muy seria la peli rosa en un tono casi amenazador – o respetas o me largo. Sentencio.

- te estoy pagando y mucho – arremetió el hombre.

- lo mismo que todos y ya sabes que pasa al que no me respeta – amenazo nuevamente.

-¿tú piensas que me creeré lo de que tú le hiciste eso al senador? – pregunto en tono ironico.

- yo fui, yo lo deje así, yo llame a su esposa a través de su mismo celular y luego llame a la prensa, si quieres te doy todos los detalles, pero él cometió el mismo error intentar besarme en los labios – arremetió casi sin compasión la peli rosa, con una mirada fría que si provoco un escalofrió en el hombre, ya harta de que pusieran en duda su capacidad. Miku miraba expectante la discusión puesto que pese a que parecieran una pareja conversando, el ambiente alrededor de ellos era sumamente tenso – asi que dime ¿me respetas o me pruebas? El tipo se quedo helado, dudaba de la verasidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería comprobarlo.

- ok ire al baño, enseguida regreso – se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los baños. Luka suspiro fastidiada, estaba harta de los tipos asi que creen que por pagar lo pueden obtener todo. Pues en su caso no era asi.

- ¿Va a quere algo de beber? - pregunto Miku con timidez, la peli rosa desprendia un aura infernal que aterraria a cualquiera y con lo ensimismada que estaba no respondia - ¿Un ruso blanco tal vez?. Luka volvio al presente y miro a la barwoman directo a los ojos cosa que le causo aun mas miedo a la peli turquesa que en ese instante boto al piso la coctelera que tenia en las manos.

- disculpa, no fue mi intencion ponerte mal - se disculpo cambiando su mirada a una compltamente diferente, amable - lo que quieras servime estara bien, viniendo de tí.

- ha... hai - Miku paso de estar fria de miedo a roja como tomate ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?. Termino el trago y se lo sirvio - a... aqui esta su trago. Luka bebio un poco.

- esta delicioso, muchas gracias - le regalo una sonrisa que derritio a la pobre peli turquesa. En eso el hombre ya se aproximaba - disculpa si lo que te dire es descortez, pero preferiria que no escuches las cosas que hablo con él.

- si entiendo tranquila - Miku se hacia la amable, pero por alguna razon no queria irse de ahí - ya me voy. Se estaba dando la vuelta para retirarse...

- espera - Luka la detuvo - ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Miku la miro extrañada, pero asintio. Me gustaria que solo tu me atiendas cada vez que venga ¿Puede ser? La voz de Luka era suave y muy amable.

- cl-claro - Miku hablo mas animada y algo sonrojada, pero se retiro igualmente. Algo en esa chica le llamo fuertemente la atención a la peli rosa, no sabia que era, pero su mirada la atrapo por completo. No sabía nada de ella pero no se demoraría mucho en averiguarlo todo. Y si era del mismo tipo, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que se quedara con ella.

FIN FLASHBACK

- tranquila, si no me puedes responder ahora esta bien - Luka que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios intentaba calmar a Miku ya que se notaba aflijida, ademas de rojisima - piensalo bien y lue...

Luka no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Miku se lo impidieron, era un beso tierno pero raro ya que no había ningun movimiento, solo estaban sus labios unidos sin despegarse ni un milimetro. Miku tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras que la peli rosa los tenia abiertos mas de lo normal, no sabia que significaba ese beso en realidad, asi que dejo que la peli turquesa actuara libremente.

- s-si - susurro Miku al terminar el beso escondiendo su mirada con el flequillo.

- no te importa que yo sea... - nuevamente fue interrumpida.

- no, no me importa... asi te conoci y asi me enamore de tí - aun mantenia escondida su mirada pero esta vez en el cuello de Luka.

- te... enamoraste de mi... - repitio casi incredula, era obvio que la queria mucho pero escucharla decir que estaba enamorada fue impactante para el corazon de la peli rosa. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando Luka sintio en su piel unas pequeñas gotas que mojaron su cuello - ¿Porque lloras? Pregunto suavemente, su tono era de preocupación.

- estoy feliz - respondio casi de forma inaudible - solo quiero pedirte algo. Luka asintio. Respeto tu trabajo, pero ¿podrias evitar que los tipos te manoseen mucho delante mio?

- descuida - sonrio - solo tengo 2 clientes pagados ya, y son fuera de la ciudad... despues de eso dejare esto.

- ¿Lo dejaras? - Miku se apoyo en sus codos para quedar mirando a Luka a los ojos.

- si, quiero hacer las cosas bien y no creo que sea bueno para una relación contigo que yo tenga este trabajo - le sonrio dulcemente. Las lagrimas de Miku aumentaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Miku se abalanzo con todo su cuerpo sobre Luka, quedando recostada completamente sobre el cuerpo de la peli rosa - ¿Me esperaras este mes?

- ¿Todo un mes? - pregunto con un puchero que daban ganas de comérsela.

- lo siento, pero es lo último que me falta - respondio acariciandole la mejilla y pasando su pulgar delineando el labio inferior - prometo compensártelo luego. Reemplazo el pulgar con sus labios.

- ya estuve esperándote semanas solo para verte 1 día, no es justo – reclamo – y ahora me haces la petición más linda que me podrías haber hecho, pero luego me dices que no te vere hasta dentro de 1 mes.

- valdra la pena la espera - decia en un tono picaro entremezclado con seductor - ademas el tiempo se pasara volando ¿Que es 1 mes al lado de toda una vida? Fue en ese instante en que Miku realmente se dio cuenta que Luka hablaba de una verdadera relación, que por lo visto se proyectaba con ella y esa simple pregunta le lleno por completo ese vacio que siempre habia sentido en su corazón.

Miku no aguanto mas, se avalanzo sobre Luka nuevamente para besarla, enredo sus dedos en ese suave cabello rosa mientras degustaba esos delicados labios. Ahora entendia el porque Luka tenia esa pohibicion con sus clientes, muchos la habian tocado y eso a Miku como su novia le perturbaba un poco, pero la tranquilizaba el hecho de que ninguno habia podido probar lo que ella ahora estaba saboreando.

Luka aprovechaba la posicion para recorrer por completo la fina espalda de su novia, lo hacia suavemente provocando un rico cosquilleo en la susodicha. Doblo un poco la rodilla que habia quedado entre las piernas de Miku para poder hacer una pequeña presión sobre la entrepierna de esta. Miku estaba comenzando a subir el tono del beso, su cuerpo le estaba comenzando a pedir más y eso le creaba un gran conflicto con su razon, que le decia que no seria correcto ceder ante esos instintos perversos, o mas bien pervertidos, que la estaban comenzando a dominar. Para colmo las caricias de Luka en su espalda y el roce en su entrepierna no ayudaban mucho a su cordura.

Gracias a su experiencia Luka ya se habia percatado del conflicto interno de Miku, sentia como las ancias de 'más' se la carcomian y al mismo tiempo las reprimia. En ese momento la peli rosa quiso probar un poco mas de su anciosa novia y preciono un poco aquel sector tan sensible haciendo que esta otra diera un respingo y soltara de sus labios lo que parecio un suave gemido, complaciendo completamente a la mayor.

Miku comenzo a bajar una mano recorriendo el contorno de Lula, su rostro, cuello, hombro y sin intención paso a llevar uno de sus senos, logrando sacar un suspiro de esta.

- si es bien diferente - pensaba Luka al recibir, mas que gustosa, las caricias 'accidentales' de Miku. Esta última quito de inmediato la mano pero fue regresada al seno por Luka para que lo acariciara en su totalidad.

- pero... - Miku fue interrumpida por un fugaz y apasionado beso.

- Miku si quieres tocar hazlo... - volvio a besarla.

La peli turquesa respondia plenamente a esas demostraciones de afecto y deseo, casi de la misma forma que las recibia pero con un poco de temor y torpesa. Miku comenzo a mover su mano por todo el seno de forma suave y circular, como reconociendolo. Mientras seguian con los besos apasionados. Luka en cambio había trasladado una de sus manos al muslo de la otrora chica, que tenia a la altura de su cadera. Disfrutaba de la suave piel, en momentos presionaba como si estuviera rasguñando, pero con la yema de los dedos. Miku estaba encantada tocando aquella parte tan suave, concistente, tentadora y obviamente mas grande que las propias. Sin darse cuenta dejo de lado los labios de Luka para ir decendiendo por el cuello, clavicula hasta que bajo lo suficiente para reemplazar su mano con su boca. Aunque estaba por sobre la ropa el placer que le provocaba a Luka era indescriptible. La peli rosa disfrutaba plenamente de los inocentes labios de Miku jugando en sus senos, porque ahora pasaba sin verguenza de uno al otro endureciendo furiosamente los pezones hasta dejarlos sumamente duros y sacando varios gemidos de esta. Pese al gran placer que sentia, y que Miku no lo hacia nada de mal, Luka ya habia notado la inexperiencia de su chica.

- ¿Miku esta es tu primera vez? - pregunto entre suaves gemidos.

- ¿Eh? - Miku levanto su rostro y la miro extrañada, parpadeo un par de veces. Luka la miraba interrogativa y con una tierna sonrisa. Un ligero sonrojo aparecio en el rostro de la peli turquesa quien afirmo timidamente con la cabeza - ¿Acaso tan mal lo hago?

- jajaja - Luka rio con ganas dejando a la menor con una tremenda cara interrogante - claro que no, al contrario. Miku roja como farol. Lo que me pasa es que no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea asi, repentina y mas si es tú primera vez.

- pero... - fue interrumpida por un dedo de Luka en sus labios.

- pero lo haremos igual, solo que no hoy - Miku ya estaba a punto de llorar, realmente deseaba estar con ella - y no te pongas triste. Quiero que sea algo muy especial para ambas, por tu lado sera tu primera vez y por el mio seria la primera vez que lo hago por amor.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar desde los hermosos ojos de Miku. La mirada de Luka cambio a una de preocupación.

- Miku si te molesta mi decision dilo y lo hacemos ahora - a Luka le destrozaba el alma ver a la peli turquesa llorando y ahora mas porque se habia aferrado a su pecho escondiendo su rostro ahí. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la menor.

- creo que soy poco para una chica como tú - al fin solto Miku de forma poco audible. Luka de inmediato le tomo el rostro para mirarla directamente.

- ¡Claro que no! - la regaño a lo que Miku se sorprendio - al contrario, eres lo mejor y mas lindo que me pudo haber pasado y no quiero arruinarlo por un arrebato de calentura. Luka estaba a punto de quebrarse y no queria que eso sucediera, queria darle seguridad a Miku. Quiero entregarme por completo a tí y a nadie mas, quiero que la primera vez que haga el amor contigo sea cuando ya nadie mas vaya a volver a poner un dedo por sobre tus caricias. Quiero que lo que tu beses nadie mas lo vuelva a tocar. Por favor entiendeme. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se estaban asomando en los ojos de Luka. Fue en ese instante cuando Miku entendió lo mezquina que estaba siendo en su actuar, se limpio sus lagrimas, sonrio y la beso.

- ya entendi - pronuncio Miku. Luka iba a decir algo pero la peli turquesa la volvio a besar - de verdad que te entiendo Luka y voy a esperar, total como tu dijiste ¿Que es un mes al lado de una vida?

En los ojos de Luka aparecio un extraño brillo y fue ella quien beso a la menor esta vez. Se mantuvieron asi durante mucho tiempo, besandose tiernamente hasta que el sueño las vencio.

Era de mañana aun y en la habitación se notaban las siluetas de ambas chicas abrazadas y aun durmiendo. Un celular suena...

- rayos es tarde - decia fastidiada Luka dejando el movil de lado - debo irme. Miro un momento a la chica que estaba aferrada a su pecho, suspiro y comenzo a moverla suavemente. Miku despierta, ya debo irme.

- 5 minutos mas - replicaba dormida.

- Miku jeje no digo que te levantes, pero deja que yo me levante - decia agraciada.

- nuuuu 5 minutitos mas, despues te suelto - replico nuevamente. Luka hacia gestos desaprovatorios divertida.

- Miku despues me tendras todo el tiempo que quieras - le tomo el rostro y lo levanto para besarla, ya con eso Miku la solto. Luka sonrio, se levanto, se vistio y llamo un taxi - ya preciosa me voy, nos vemos dentro de 1 mes. La miraba tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Miku solo la miraba con algo de tristeza repitiendo internamente "1 mes no es nada, se pasara rapido" y guardaba mentalmente cada sensacion que las caricias de ella le dejaban. La peli rosa le beso en los labios y se retiro del departamento diciendo 'hasta pronto'. Miku abrazo la almohada y asi se volvio a dormir.

Ya eran alrededor de las 17hrs cuando la puerta del departamento se abrio seguida de unos gritos de algarabia, unos pasos acelerados, mas bien corriendo hasta el cuarto de Miku.

- ¡MIKUUUUUU! -

* * *

Si tengo muchos errores ortograficos es porque escribo en el block de notas del celu y a veces se me pasan cosas como las "i" en lugar de "o" XD... en fin espero comprendan jejeje... (creo que pido mucho)

Bueno espero haber aclarado algunas cosillas en este episodio y haberlos dejado con ganas de mas XD jajajajajaja...

un abrazo y nos vemos en el proximo cap. n_n

_**Nael Megurine Tenoh**_


	5. La Espera

Pido disculpas a todos mis lectores, me he demorado muchisimo en actualizar... bueno ya varios saben que trabajo, tengo negocio y ademas ahora se agrega que ingrese a estudiar idioma japones... creanme que es D-I-F-I-C-I-L! creanlo!...

Bueno a lo que vinimos XD jjjaajajaja mucha chacharacha y poca accion...

Agradezco muchisimo las palabras de aliento y sus reviews, realmente para mi es lo mejor cuando mi celular suena y tengo un aviso de un review *-* es lo mas maravilloso de este mundo!

Ok... los dejo con la continuacion, espero sea de su agrado n_n y dejen reviews...

* * *

**_La espera_**

Ya eran alrededor de las 17hrs cuando la puerta del departamento se abrio seguida de unos gritos de algarabia, unos pasos acelerados, mas bien corriendo hasta el cuarto de Miku.

- ¡MIKUUUUUU! - grito Gumi euforica entrando a la habitacion de la susodicha y saltando sobre esta misma.

- ¡Aaahh! - grito del susto y al ver a Gumi - ¡Gumi manera de despertarme!

- jaja disculpa amiga pero es que estoy feliz - sonreia de una manera jamas vista por su amiga - he pasado el mejor fin de semana de mi vida y todo gracias al lindo, hermoso, tierno, caballero, guapo, simpatico...

- ¿Te presto un babero? - interrumpio divertida Miku ya repuesta del susto.

- pesada - le saco la lengua - de verdad, es que es muy lindo ¿Te cuento o no?

- claro cuentame, pero mientras comemos algo, muero de hambre - decia tocandose el estomago.

- ok - ambas chicas salieron de la habitacion, fueron a la cocina, prepararon algo rapido y se sentaron en la mesa a comer - te cuento. Primero me llevo a un hotel hermoso en los limites de la ciudad, tenia de todo y obviamente aproveche. Me hice masajes, baño de barro, aguas termales, cantamos karaoke y él no lo hace nada de mal. Me dedico una cancion muy linda, si él es tan bello.

- ya me lo has dicho varias veces - decia divertida Miku comiendo una porcion de su ensalada de puerro.

- amargada - respondia con puchero - bueno te sigo contando aunque seas un limón. Luego estuvimos tomando unos tragos y si quedamos bien animados.

- ¿Desde cuando que tú tomas a ese punto? - pregunto extrañada de la actitud de su amiga.

- es que si me estaba divirtiendo muchisimo - respondio de lo mas feliz la peli verde - la cosa es que nos fuimos a la habitación y casi me lo violo jajaja. Miku, quien estaba tomando un trajo de gaseosa, escupio el liquido al escuchar esa confesión y quedo mirando estupefacta a Gumi. Esta solo reia.

- ¡¿Que cosa?! -

- pero no paso nada, antes de que pudiera seguir el me detuvo y me dijo que queria que lo hicieramos sin alcohol jaja - Miku solto un suspiro de alivio - asi que lo hicimos anoche. Miku volvio a escupir la gaseosa.

- ¡Pero Gumi! - le regaño - ¿Como es que lo haces asi no mas?

- no es asi no mas - le intentaba explicar - al día siguiente pasamos la resaca en el puerto comiendo mariscos fresquitos, luego me llevo a una hostal muy linda y rural. Pasamos todo el día cabalgando, en actividades muy divertidas, hasta salte en salto bongie ¿Me imaginas en eso?

- de todo lo que me has contado eso no es lo que mas me sorprende - se sincero Miku.

- en fin en la noche nos quedamos en una cabaña a las orillas del lago - decia toda emocionada - él puso velas, música suave, estaba todo tan romantico que no me pude resistir.

- me imagino - decia Miku - me alegro que estes tan feliz amiga.

- es que fue todo tan lindo - continuaba - pero lo más hermoso fue que hoy en la mañana cuando me vino a dejar me pidio que fuera su novia. Gumi no omitia emoción en sus palabras. Y le dije que si ¡Kyaaaa!

- me alegro mucho Gumi - decia toda feliz y con una enorme sonrisa.

- otra cosa que me falto contarte - dijo dandose un suave golpe en la cabeza a alusión de ser olvidadisa - Kaito me invito a una casa que tiene a las afueras de Tokio, pero le dije que sin mis amigas no salia de la ciudad. Él me dijo que las llevara.

- ah claro y con Rin iremos de violinistas - decia Miku divertida.

- por eso mismo le dije que si ustedes iban tendrian que ir acompañadas - explicaba - aunque en ese momento lo dije mas para evitar decir no, pero me dijo que no le importaba y que llevaran a quien quisieran. Yo le dije que ustedes comian mas que sabañon, pero aun asi estamos invitados todos a su casa. Termino de decir de forma resignada pero divertida.

- ¿Asi que Rin y yo somos las que comemos como sabañon? - preguntaba Miku con tono amenazador poniendo a Gumi algo nerviosa y apuntandola con el tenedor.

- jejeje - a Gumi le recorria una gota por la cabeza - es que no podía decirle que yo soy porque se me cae el perfil, entiendeme Miku. Rogaba, la peli turquesa bajo el tenedor.

¡TA! Se escucha el azote de una puerta haciendo saltar a las chicas del susto. (NA: disculpen los pesimos efectos de sonido xD)

- ¡CHIIIIICAAAAAAAAS! - gritaba Rin al entrar buscando a sus amigas encontrandolas a ambas abrazadas y palidas del susto.

- ¡RIN COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR ASI! - gritaron reclamandole a la rubia, esta ultima quedo sentada en una silla con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- disculpen - dijo apenada - es que paso algo que no debia haber pasado... y más grave aun donde paso.

- ¿Rin que hiciste? - pregunto Miku preocupada.

- ¿no me digas que tuviste sexo en publico, te grabaron y ahora eres famosa en youtube? - pregunto Gumi preocupada.

- no, como se te ocurre - nego - pero creo que lo que paso es peor.

- ¿Peor que eso? - preguntaron Miku y Gumi al unisono.

- si - decia apenada aun - tuve sexo en casa de mis padres.

- ¡¿Que?! - preguntaron boquiabiertas.

- y lo peor es que fue con... - evitaba la confesión - con... con...

- ¡Ya di con quien por Kami! - exigio Miku ya desesperada.

- con Len - termino de decir dejando a sus amigas palidas y con los ojos como plato. Pasaron unos segundos de eterno silencio - siii lo se, es mi hermano... pero... pero... pero fue innevitable... y... y lo peor es que fue grandioso. Rin ya no aguantaba y comenzo a sollozar. ¡Que me gusto!... me encanto... es el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida... y no fue solo 1 sino que varias veces.

- ¿co-co-como que varias veces? - pregunto Gumi, Miku aun estaba en shock.

- si varias veces - confesaba apenada - la primera fue el domingo al poco de llegar. Mis padres fueron al mercado, con Len estabamos en el cuarto ordenando las cosas que llevamos. En un momento Len me pillo desprevenida, me tiro en la cama y se me puso encima. Gumi y Miku se miraron algo atonitas.

- ¿Estas hablando del mismo Len tranquilo que conocemos? - pregunto Miku.

- aunque no lo crean - acoto y continuo - fue ahi cuando se me confeso. Me dijo que, aunque fuera su hermana, yo siempre le he gustado y que ya no se lo queria guardar más. Me beso, cosa que hace muy bien... quien me mando a enseñarle...

- ¿Te besabas con tu hermano? - reclamo preguntando Miku.

- él me pidio que le enseñara cuando eramos mas chicos - explico con las manos delante de ella en forma defensiva - cosas de hermanos Miku, no seas tan mala juzgandome. Miku suspiro.

- no te juzgo amiga - se explico - es solo que entiendeme es dificil para mí escucharte decir que tuviste sexo con tu hermano y para mas que te gusto.

- piensa que para mí puede haber sido igual de dificil escucharte decir que estabas enamorada de una mujer, pero eres mi amiga y no te juzgo - replico en jaque mate Rin. Miku con un gesto le dio la razon - aunque entiendo que sea impactante.

- pero hay algo que yo quiero saber - irrumpio Gumi.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Rin.

- ¿Como fue todo? Cuenta jajaja - Gumi con ese comentaruo aliviano completamente el ambiente - Miku no es por quitarle importancia a lo que sucedio, pero ya paso y no hay nada de hacer, asi que ante eso es mejor saber los detalles sabrosos del asunto ¿No crees?.

- jajajaja Gumi tú ni enamorada cambias - respondio Miku.

- jajaja ok les cuento, luego me cuentas eso de que te enamoraste - dijo Rin - bueno ahi en el cuarto fue la primera y fue increible, parece que la conexion de mellizos hasta para eso sirve jeje.

- Riiiin - reclamaron graciosamente sus amigas.

- ya ya... - las calmaba - al tiempo de qu habiamos terminado llegaron nuestros padres. En la noche al ir a dormir fueron la segunda y tercera. Gumi y Miku miraban algo sorprendidas. En la mañana de hoy fue la cuarta y la última fue al llegar al departamento de él.

- bien golosa resultaste - le codeaba Gumi - esa faceta te la tenias escondidita jaja.

- no te burles, es serio - replicaba.

- siiiiii super seria, en la cara se te nota la seriedad - bromeo Miku.

- ok tienen razon - se rindio Rin - oye Miku disculpa por dejarte sola estas noches, te debes haber aburrido mucho.

- bueeeno para ser honesta no me aburri - solto Miku - la verdad no estuve sola.

- ¿Como es eso de que no estuviste sola? - pregunto Rin.

- el domingo me vino a ver alguien - decia Miku algo apenada.

- ¿Quien vino si nadie sabe la dirección? - pregunto Gumi.

- la verdad es que me siguieron y por eso llego hasta aquí - explico Miku.

- ¿Un acosador? - preguntaron preocupadas.

- algo asi - decia temerosa.

- Miku - inquirio Rin sospechando algo - ¿La persina que vino es quien me estoy imaginando?

- ¿Quien te imaginas? - evitaba la confesión.

- una persona que hace meses te hace babear en el pub -

- si, ella - termino de confesar al fin dejando a sus amigas con los ojos de plato - Luka me siguio y el domingo en la tarde me vino a ver.

- ¿Paso algo interesante? - pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa Gumi.

- si que te gustan los detalles - reclamo Miku.

- obvio son los que le dan ese toque sabroson a la vida jajaja - decia sin verguenza alguna la peli verde.

- si pasaron cosas, pero no al grado que ustedes - explicaba Miku - pero si paso algo muy importante. Rin y Gumi la escuchaban atentas y con tremendo signo de interrogación en sus caras. Me pidio que fuera su novia.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! - gritaron ambas chicas que se abalanzaron sobre Miku - al fin te lo pidio, despues de meses babeando, suspirando y teniendo sueños eroticos con ella. Acotaba Rin.

- yo no tenia... - fue callada por una mirada incriminatoria de su amiga rubia.

- no me digas que no porque se que si los tenias - sentencio Rin.

- bueno el problema es que no la vere hasta dentro de 1 mes, porque tenia que atender a 2 clienes que ya estaban pagados - contaba Miku entremezclando felicidad con tristeza.

- ¿Pero sigue trabajando? - pregunti Rin algo preocupada.

- me dijo que tenia que atender a estos 2 porque ya estaban pagados - explicaba - pero que luego dejaria ese trabajo, que lo haria por mi. Sonrio levemente.

- woow si debe quererte para dejar algo asi por tí - acoto Gumi a lo que recibio una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la rubia - claro, ella con lo guapa y elegante que se ve debe cobrar mucho por ende dejar algo que le genera mucho dinero no debe ser facil. Asi que supongo que Miku le debe importar mucho. Miku se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

- si tienes razon - acepto Rin.

Las chicas siguieron conversando por unas horas más. Ya de noche cada una se fue a su cuarto a dormir, todas abrazada a la almohada pensando en que seria de sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Gumi feliz y dichosa con su novio Kaito. Rin complicada de su fin de semana lujurioso con Len, pero aun asi se sentia feliz, extrañamente feliz. Y Miku tenia la cabeza hundida en la almohada para sentir el olor de Luka, lo unico que deseaba era que ese mes pasara rápido para volver a verla.

* * *

3 semanas después... (NA: no lo hago de flojo, pero ya entenderan jojo)

La relacion de Gumi iba viento en popa, durante estas semanas se había estado viendo con Kaito casi todos los días. Ese chico se había enamorado completamente de la despistada peli verde, amaba su sentido del humor muy simple y tierno. De ves en cuando se quedaba alguna noche con el en su departamento para no molestar a las chicas, entendia que ellas querian dormir.

Rin estaba manteniendo una oculta relación con su hermano, bueno oculta para sus padres y familiares, porque ya mas de una vez habia salido con Gumi en plan de parejas a bailar. Los 4 lo pasaban genial, bailaban, reian y Kaito ya habia tomado confianza suficiente con Len como para molestarlo.

El que ellos 2 se llevaran tan bien tenia muy contenta las chicas. Lo unico malo hasta el momento era que Miku cada dia andaba mas deprimida, pero cuando le preguntaban si era por Luka ella solo negaba y cambiaba el tema.

En el salon de música de la universidad se encontraba Miku practicando la canción de la proxima presentación del coro...

- vaya eras tú la que estaba practicando - decia una chica de cabello negro al ingresar con 3 chicas mas al salón - pense que se había metido una chica de primaria jajaja. Rieron las 4.

- muy graciosa - decia Miku mirando hacia la ventana - ¿Cuando vas a dejar de molestarme?

- es simple, cuando dejes de creerte la cantante estrella - decia con tono dejativo acercandose aun mas a Miku.

- entonces toma asiento porque no me pienso ir del coro solo porque a tí no te guste - se intento hacer la fuerte, peri por dentro solo tenia ganas de salir de ahí. Ya llevaba meses aguantando los constantes insultos y acosos de esas chicas.

- ¿ahora te crees ruda ademas de cantante? - ironiso la peli negra - pues no pienso sentarme porque renunciaras lo que es ¡Ya!. La chica le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Miku. La peli turquesa solo la miro y siguio practicando. Ya te dije, en el coro no queremos a alguien que cante con voz de niñita, necesitamos mujeres adultas.

- dejame en paz - Miku bajo la mirada a la partitura que tenia en las manos, que en ese instamte fue arrebatada por la peli negra - ¡Oye devuelvemela!

- ¿Para que? Ya te dije que te vayas - contrataco - ademas con ese feo color de pelo ¿Quién te crees, Lady Gaga? Jajajajaja. Todas volvieron a reir y Miku ya no aguanto mas y salio corriendo del salón sin percatarse que había dejado sus cosas ahí.

* * *

- al fin se fue - dijo otra de las chicas, en eso comenzo a sonar el celular de Miku y la peli negra lo contesto.

- diga - dijo al contestar la llamada.

- ¿Con quien hablo? - pregunto Luka desde el otro lado de la linea.

- con Rumiko, la estrella del coro de la Universidad de Tokio - respondio patudamente.

- ¿Que haces contestando el celular de Miku? - pregunto algo extrañada y seria Luka.

- esa niña dejo sus cosas tiradas aquí - su tono era de total desprecio - y como el sonido del celular me molestaba igual que su voz lo conteste.

- ¿Asi que te molesta su voz? - pregunto la peli risa ya molesta pero simulando lo mas posible - pues espero que te grabes bien mi voz, porque me volveras a escuchar y no te va a gustar. Luka corto la llamada.

- ¡JA! seguro y me das miedo - corto el telefono y lo tiro junto con todas las cosas de Miku en el basurero del salón.

* * *

Miku estaba llorando en el baño, ya estaba harta de todo eso. Desde que habia entrado al coro esas chicas no la dejaban practicar en paz, la molestaban por todo: la voz, el cabello, la ropa, el color de ojos, todo lo que pudiera ser de ella. Le encantaba cantar, pero ya no queria sufrir mas a manos de esas chicas. Estuvo encerrada en el baño hasta que sono el timbre de aviso que ya eran las 18hrs. Miku al darse cuenta de la hora se hurgo en los bolsillos.

- mi telefono - corrio hasta el salón de música, pero antes de entrar se fijo si habia o no gente, cuando vio que estaba vacio entro y encontro sus cosas en la basura manchadas con lo que parecia tintura de cabello. Nuevamente unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Tomo sus cosas y encontro su celular - menos mal, no me ha llamado. Marco el numero de Luka...

- ¿Miku? - pregunto Luka.

- hola - contesto notoriamente feliz Miku, el escuchar siquiera la voz de la peli rosa le animaba de forma unica - ¿Como estas?

- bien, extrañandote ¿Y tu? - Luka queria preguntarle por lo sucedido hace un rato, pero no sabia bien como hacerlo.

- bien... ¿Ya falta poco verdad? - mas que pregunta parecia suplica.

- si Miku, ya falta poco solo unos días y nos volveremos a ver - Luka le hablaba en un tono tierno que logro que Miku se quebrara y comenzara a llorar.

- te extraño Luka, te necesito aquí conmigo - lloraba al hablar. Luka intuia muy bien que ese llanto no era solo por extrañarla, pero definitivamente no preguntaria nada por telefono - no sabes cuanto necesito un abrazo tuyo.

- lo se, yo tambien te necesito y extraño muchisimo - Luka no sabia bien que decirle, estaba muy molesta por lo que la otra chica le habia dicho y ahora entendia porque cada vez que le preguntaba a Miku como le iba en sus clases de coro esta nunca le contestaba o simplemente era muy cortante con el tema - ya sabes que falta muy poco ¿Ya pensaste en que sera lo primero que haremos?

- sip - decia mas alegre y suavizando su llanto - el novio de Gumi, Kaito Shion, nos invito a todas a su casa a las afueras de Tokio. Y yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Segura que no habra problema? - pregunto aliviandose de que Miku ya se estaba calmando.

- claro que no, descuida - decia mas alegre y ya dejando de llorar - ya esta hablado, solo estamos esperando a que llegues para ir. Esto último provoco un vuelco en Luka, que la estuvieran esperando a ella para hacer un viaje de grupo era algo que no se esperaba.

- jeje bueno entonces ve preparando las maletas que ya pronto viajaremos juntas - Luka tenia un calido sentimiento en el pecho, que solo Miku le provocaba - ya Miku debo colgar, cuidate mucho, te mando un beso.

- cuidate mucho mucho mucho - decia la peli turquesa no queriendo despedirse - y ya sabes que los besos te los cobrare.

- de acuerdo, te quiero mucho, bye -

- yo te quiero mas, bye - respondio Miku y vio como se cortaba la llamada.

Desde que Luka se habia ido, esta la llamaba todos los días al menos 1 vez para saber como le iba, como estaba, que habia hecho y todo ese tipo de cosas. Era algo que a Miku le alegraba el día y que esperaba anciosa, parecia niña pequeña esperabdo la llegada de papa noel. Porque aunque fueran unos pocos minutos, para ellas eran los mejores de todo el día.

Miku tomo todas sus cosas y se fue al departamento. Al llegar tiro las cosas manchadas a la basura y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Rin al fin habia terminado un trabajo de final de semestre asi que su unica intención, y motivo de movilidad, era llegar a lanzarse de planchazo a su cama. Pero primero comeria algo, se dirigio directo a la cocina donde comenzo a prepararse un sandwich...

- que rico estaba... o tenia mucha hambre... al caso da igual jajaja - se levanto a lavar el plato y se fijo en el basurero - ¿Que es eso? Saco de la basura lo que llamo su atencion y ahi estaba la mochila de Miku con algunas de sus cosas, todo manchado con lo que parecia tinta o tintura. ¿Que... rayos... le paso... ?

Rin comenzo a revisar bien todo encontrandose con frases como: 'voz de pito' '¿Cuando vas a crecer coletitas?' 'deberias teñirte ese color tan feo'. Rin se tapaba la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba, a su amiga de la niñez le estaban haciendo bulling y ella ni enterada. Volvio a poner las cosas en la basura y camino hasta el cuarto de Miku. Ahí estaba su amiga durmiendo abrazada a la almohada, se sento a orillas de la cama y le acaricio el rostro...

- Mikuuuu - la intentaba despertar - Mikuuuu... Mikuuu Gumi boto los puerros a la basuraaa...

- ¿Quee... mis puerritos? - pregunta a somnolienta haciendo un esfuerzo por despertar sobandose los ojos - ¿Porque los boto si... son tan ricos... ?

- jajaja sabia que eso funcionaria - Rin se acomodo mejor - Miku necesito preguntarte algo.

- dime - decia ya despierta pero notoriamente sin animos y eso si que era raro en ella.

- ¿Porque aguantas a esas tipas del coro? - la pregunta termino de quitarle todo el sueño a Miku.

- porque no quiero dejar el coro - respondia - y menos darles en el gusto. Aun su tono era desanimado.

- entonces dejanos ir a ponerlas en su lugar y que sepan que no estas sola - le pedia la rubia.

- no Rin, si ustedes van será peor - le respondio recostandose nuevamente poniendose en posición fetal.

- pero... -

- pero nada, dejalo así - la interrumpio - Rin no quiero parecer grosera, pero quiero dormir ya que hoy tenemos que trabajar. Rin tenia ganas de cachetearla por tomar esa actitud y dejar que ese grupo la desanimara así, pero la queria lo suficiente como para no hacerlo y al contrario se retiro de la habitación.

- mas tarde te vengo a despertar - cerro la puerta.

- solo 1 semana... - se repetia Miku mientras lloraba bajo las sabanas - solo 1 semana mas...

* * *

Bien hasta aqui les dejo por ahora... muero de envidia como otros suben capitulos geniales tan seguido! (envidia sana jeje... me gusta leerlas jeje)

quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores que amo por sobre todo 3

rams the hedgehog: si yo tambien me decepcione jajajaja... pero fue divertido escribirlo... espero te guste lo que se viene.

Alkem Corrales: ya sabes un poco de lo que esta pasando este mes... te agradezco el que sigas todas mis historias... aunque por ahora solo he podido actualizar esta... u.u muchas cosas... entre ellas que estoy haciendo cosplay de Luki Megurine n_n en honor a la gran Luka!

Guest: disculpame por demorar tanto, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo n_n.

Emi: gracias por tus halagos n/n ... bueno ya queda menos de espera... ya estara de regreso Luka.

Ya se esta acercando lo mejor, espero les guste y disfruten leyendo...

Sayorana!


	6. Termino

Bueno chicas/os paso dejando la continuacion, no escribire mucho porque realmente ando corriendo ultimamente u_u... ya saben entre el trabajo, el negocio y las clases... ahora agregen el cosplay y que algunos chicos me pidieron que les hiciera accesorios de sus cosplay porque els gustaron los mios XD (made in casa de Luki XD jajaja)

en fin... a mi dia creo que a veces le faltan horas ._.

ok entonces a lo que vinimos... agradezco muchichichichichichichisimo a quienes me escriben *-* los amo desde lo mas profundo de mi kokoro 3 de verdad! ni imaginan cuanto me animo cuando leo sus reviews!

espero els guste este cap y me hagan saber sus opiniones jojoojo... esto se viene potente!

* * *

_**Termino**_

Para Miku no era que Luka llegaria a solucionar sus problemas de convivencia universitaria, pero desde que la conocio le habia ayudado a sobrellevarlo. La peli rosa la divertia, le alegraba el dia con su sonrisa y ocurrencias, aunque no lo parecia Luka la hacia reir muchisimo. Por eso cuando desaparecia por mucho tiempo la extrañaba enormemente, no tenia forma de olvidar los constantes abusos por parte de esas chicas, que para peor cada vez se estaban volviendo mas violentos. Lo de la tintura en sus cosas habia sido la gota que revalso el vaso, pero Miku no queria dejar su canto por ello. No sabia que hacer.

Llegando la noche las 3 chicas se trasladaron al pub. Miku ya estaba mejor de animo el dormir y una buena ducha habian hecho el milagro. Rin y Gumi seguia preocupadas, pero disimulaban bien en el trabajo. Como ya se hacia costumbre Kaito llego a eso de las 2am para ver a Gumi, aunque por seguridad lo atendian Rin y Miku.

- hey Rin escuche que habra un show de cierre - comentaba Kaito - ¿Sabes algo de eso?

- no, la verdad no habia escuchado nada - Rin lo miraba extrañada, por lo general ella se enteraba de todo - Gumi ¿Tu sabias algo de un show de cierre?

- no - nego con tremenda cara de interrogacion.

- a quien se me ocurre preguntarle - Rin se autoreprendio mientras Kaito lloraba de risa - Miku ¿Tu sabias algo?

- nada - nego tambien la peli turquesa que hoy andaba con sus tradicionales coletas.

- Miku me dijiste que tu novia llega en 1 semana ¿Cierto? - pregunto Kaito bebiendo un poco de su whisky en las rocas, a lo que la susodicha toda roja afirmo con la cabeza - entonces hay que tener todo listo para el viaje del proximo fin de semana. Decia todo alegre.

- cierto Kaito, el viaje quedaria para ese fin de semana - afirmo Rin - descuida que Gumi tiene su maleta hecha hace como 2 semanas jajaja. '¡oye!' se escucho reclamar a la peli verde que de inmediato habia adquirido un toni rojo en sus mejillas.

- jajajja que linda eres jajaja - Kaito reia de buena gana - aunque debo confesar que yo las tengo hechas desde hace como 1 mes jajaja. Todas las chicas rieron por la confesión. En eso estaban cuando todas las luces del pub se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino, llevando todas las miradas a este.

- muy buenas noches a nuestros distinguidos clientes - iniciaba el presentador, que para sorpresa de muchos era el mismisimo dueño del lugar - hoy tengo el placer de presentarles un show unico, que jamas volveran a ver en ningun lugar. Esta noche cerramos con algo especial. Espero y lo disfruten.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y la musica comenzo a sonar, tema elegido "LeAnn Rimes - Can't fight the moonlight" (NA: por favor busquen la cancion :3). Se veia una silueta moviendose seductoramente al ritmo de la música, comenzo a cantar un tono neutro y sensual. Todos estaban impactados con los suaves movimientos que llegaban al borde de lo erotico. Una hermosa silueta de una chica era la que se veia, ropas muy ajustadas en la parte alta acompañadas de una larga falda rajada a un lado, un cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello tomado con unos palillos. Le daba la espalda al publico, hasta que llego el coro, la musica impacto junto con el encendido de un foco en el escenario iluminando a la chica, quien se volteo y solto su larga cabellera rosa.

Miku no lo podia creer, los azules ojos de la peli rosa se clavaron en los suyos dandole a entender que ese show era para ella. En ese instante las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, Miku estaba realmente feliz, Luka habia regresado antes y le estaba regalando ese sensual espectaculo.

El show continuaba con Luka moviendo su cuerpo de forma suave, jugando con el caño, haciendo llamativas y sensuales piruetas en el. El publico estaba encantado, sobre todo los hombres que comenzaban a preguntar por la chica a los trabajadores del lugar. Pero cada mirada, cada movimiento, cada palabra tenian solo un objetivo: la peli turquesa de la barra.

Al terminar el show el lugar volvio a quedar a oscuras y los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, pero Luka no se quedo a recibirlos, se fue de inmediato a los camarines.

- ¡Miku, Miku te lo dedico! - decia alegre Gumi al oido de la peli turquesa mientras la abrazaba para esconder el hecho de que aun lloraba. En eso Rin tomo a Miku y la llevo, sin que nadie se percatara, a la parte trasera de la barra, a los baños donde siempre se cambiaban.

- Miku quedate aqui, no quiero que te vean llorando o podrian sospechar algo - Miku asintio y se quedo sentada en uno de los baños mientras se calmaba. Rin salio de inmediato a la barra.

- ¿Que paso con Miku? - pregunto Kaito.

- se emociono mucho y no es bueno que la vean llorando, asi que mejor la lleve atras - respondio Rin mientras preparaba unos cocteles.

Miku se estaba lavando la cara, ya se habia calmado cuando sintio unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura.

- te extañaba mucho - le susurro Luka al oido para luego besarle el cuello, automaticamente las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la peli turquesa - espero te haya gustado la sorpresa.

- claro que me gusto - susurro Miku despues de voltearse y quedar con el rostro escondido en el cuello de la peli rosa. Comenzo a besarlo. Luka sentia los besos y las lagrimas en su cuello. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sintiendose mutuamente. Luka acariciaba la espalda de Miku y esta ultima jugaba con sus labios en el cuello de la peli rosa.

- ¿Ya estas mas tranquila? - Luka se separo un poco de Miku para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y mirarla a los ojos.

- si - se seca lo que quedaba de lagrimas en sus ojos - ahora que estas aquí. Luka la besa suavemente. Miku sentia ese beso casi como una anestesia a todo, ademas de ser el gran simbolo del termino de su espera.

- eres una ternura - Luka le dedico una sonrisa - creo que es mejor que me vaya, pero tranquila te estare esperando, cuando salgas llamame. Le dio un guiño, con mucho cuidado de escabullo del lugar para no ser vista y no meter en problemas a la peli turquesa. Miku la observaba sonriendo, le hacia gracia las muecas y poses que hizo al momento de salir.

La peli turquesa se volvio a lavar la cara y salio a terminar su jornada laboral.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? - pregunto Rin al ver llegar a Miku.

- si - sonrio - me fue a saludar. Rin abrio los ojos de par en par. Tranquila que nadie la vio, si tuvo cuidado.

- menos mal - suspiro aliviada. El trabajo continuo una hora mas, ya todos los clientes se habian retirado y las chicas ya estaban arriba del vehiculo que las llevaria a su departamento.

* * *

- ya voy camino a casa - hablaba Miku por celular - si... ¡si!... no, claro que no... etto... ¡No voy a hacer eso!... jajajajaja ok ok... bueno, ahi nos veremos... yo igual. Colgo el telefono

CONVERSACION:

L: ¿Ya estas cerca de tu departamento?

M: si

L: te queria pedir ¿Si te podrias venir a quedar a mi casa hoy?

M: ¡Si!

L: pero no vayas a estar pensando cosas pervertidas

M: no, claro que no

L: ¿Segura?

M: etto...

L: ¡Ves que si, Estabas pensando en violarme!

M: ¡No voy a hacer eso!

L: jajajaja broma broma

M: jajajaja ok ok

L: cuando llegues toma ropa y te paso a buscar

M: bueno ahí nos vemos

L: besos, te quiero.

M: yo igual.

FIN CONVERSACIÓN

- chicas ¿Les molestaria si hoy duermo afuera? - pregunto timidamente Miku mientras miraba su celular.

- ¡uuuuuuuuy! - molestaron ambas chicas - va a dormir afuera.

- ¡No molesten! - decia toda roja - yo no las molesto cuando ustedes lo hacen.

- jajaja claro, pero es que en ti es raro asi que debiamos, por nuestro deber como mejores amigas, molestarte - se defendio Rin - claro que no nos molesta. En ese momento el vehiculo se detuvo y las chicas caminaron hacia el interior del edificio.

* * *

Miku fue directo a arreglar un pequeño bolso con sus enseres personales, pijama...

- seguro y lo usaras - volvio a molestar en un notorio tono picaro Rin quien habia estado espiando, pero que ahora se encontraba corriendo por el departamento esquivando cuanto cojin era lanzado por una rojisima peli turquesa. Cuando ya se canso de perseguir a su amiga y sin resultados ya que la rubia se habia escondido en el baño, volvio a su cuarto. Guardo un cambio de ropa ya que Luka la iria a dejar a la universidad al dia siguiente, y guardo sus materiales de estudio.

* * *

Sono el timbre del departamento...

- yo voy - grito Gumi quien abrio la puerta y se encontro frente a frente con la escultural peli rosa - ho-hola, soy Megpoid Gumi. Apesar de que no era la primera vez que la veia, si era primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella y se percataba de lo alta e impactante que era. Bienvenida, adelante. Luka ingreso al departamento agradeciendo con una sonrisa y un gesto haciendo que hasta la misma peli verde se sonrojara un poco.

- hola - saludo Rin con naturalidad, llevaba mas tiempo tratando a la peli rosa en el pub y ademas que Miku muchas veces le hablaba de ella - Miku ya viene, si deseas puedes tomar asiento.

- disculpen no me presente, soy Megurine Luka, y descuida, ya espere mucho tiempo sentada en el auto - agradecio cortesmente Luka. Miku llego en ese momento con su bolsito - hola Miku ¿Ya estas lista?

- hola, sip - respondia algo sonrojada, se puso a un lado de Luka disponiendose a salir cuando fue detenida por Rin.

- espera Miku, nos debes algo - dijo seriamente la rubia. La aludida la miro con tremendo signo de interrogacion en la cara - nos debes el darte un beso con Luka delante ee nosotras. Sentencio seria la rubia.

- ¡¿Queeeee?! - chillo Miku con toda la sangre de su cuerpo en el rostro y Luka miraba curiosa la escena - ¡Rin yo no les ando pidiendo ese tipo de cosas!

- tu si nos has visto, en cambio nosotras jamas te hemos visto darte un beso con nadie - rebatio, Miku iba a responder pero la rubia se adelanto - topones, piquitos, accidentes, robos, con amigos o gays no cuentan como besos. Sentencio nuevamente poniendo a la roja peli turquesa en jaque.

- p... p... pero no es justo que me pidas eso - volvio a reclamar sin objetar lo dicho por su amiga. Luka se tapaba disimuladamente la boca, tenia muchas ganas de reir. Le encantaba lo tierna que se veia Miku discutiendo y a la vez sintiendose avergonzada, pero ya queria irse para pasar tiempo a solas con su novia. Asi que sin previo aviso con una mano atrajo a Miku asia su cuerpo y con la otra la tomo del menton, la miro directo a los ojos haciendo que no prestara atencion a nada mas y la beso. Para la menor ese par de ojos azules hicieron bien su trabajo, fueron el mejor sedante se olvido de todo a su alrededor, y el beso termino de provocar ese olvido del mundo. Fue un beso profundo, lleno de amor. Ya llevaban unos minutos y el beso estaba comenzando a subir de tono...

- chicas para eso existen los moteles - bromeo Gumi haciendo que ambas se separaran, Luka con una sonrisa y Miku mas que roja, pero saboreandose los labios disimuladamente.

- ¿Ahora si nos vamos? - pregunto Luka tomando la mano de Miku entrelazando sus dedos. Miku asintio y se despidieron de sus amigas. Bajaron en ascensor hasta el subterraneo donde estaba el auto de Luka, se subieron y la peli rosa condujo hasta su casa.

* * *

El trayecto fue en agradable silencio, Miku le tuvo tomada la mano todo el viaje jugando con sus dedos. Al llegar Miku no aguanto mas y apenas pudo se abalanzo a abrazar a la peli rosa por la cintura, la estrecho fuertemente casi como temiendo que se volviera a ir. Por lo repentino y fuerte del acto Luka quedo semi sentada en el capo del vehiculo.

- ni te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado - Miku comenzo a llorar muy fuerte, estaba aprovechando el que estaban solas para botar toda la tristeza acumulada del mes, que era realmente mucha. Luka le devolvio el abrazo pero de forma protectora, le acariciaba el cabello, le besaba en la frente, la escuchaba. Asi se mantuvieron hasta que Miku se calmo.

- ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor? - pregunto con un calido tono de voz Luka mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro de Miku. Esta última asintio con la cabeza - entonces entremos, comienza a hacer frio. Ambas chicas entraron a la casa y justo como Luka habia dicho, era una casa pequeña pero muy comoda. En la entrada habia un pequeño recibidor que conectaba con la sala comedor. Una cocina amplia que incluia una mesita. Un baño de visitas y otro privado completo tradicional. Una pequeña habitacion para visitas y otra de estudios. Al fondo estaba la habitación de Luka, era espaciosa pero muy sensilla, cama de 2 plazas, velador, un equipo de sonido integral y un closet. Miku hizo el tour completo a su antojo ya que Luka se habia quedado en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

- Luka tu casa es hermosa - decia Miku entrando en la cocina - pequeña pero muy acogedora.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? - pregunto la mayor terminando de servir un plato de fettuccini en salsa blanca, a lo que la peli turquesa asintio - me alegra que te guste. Sonrio sentandose frente a Miku. Espero que la comida te guste, no es algo espectacular, pero creo que nos sentara bien para ir a dormir.

Ambas comieron y luego limpiaron los platos sucios. Cada una se dio un baño. Cuando Miku salio del baño vio a Luka cepillandose el cabello en su habitación.

- Luka ¿Donde dormire? - pregunto inocentemente.

- donde prefieras - respondio para ver que hacia la menor.

- mmmmmm... pues en ese caso... preferiria... - jugaba con sus pulgares - Preferiria dormir contigo.

- si eso es lo que quieres entonces acomodate - decia esto mientras se movia y abria las sabanas para que Miku se acostara, esta última lo hizo sin chistar. Se acomodo y tapo hasta el cuello cosa que saco una risita en Luka. Esta termino de cepillarse, apago la luz y se acosto a un lado de la peli turquesa. Miku abrazo a la peli rosa sin demora y poso su cabeza en el busto de Luka.

- que bien se siente estar asi - susurraba Miku, Luka le devolvio el abrazo y le besaba la cabeza - ojala fuera mas seguido.

- las puertas de mi casa estan abiertas para ti - decia mientras brindaba suaves caricias a Miku.

- ¿Solo las de tu casa? - pregunto besando la barbilla de Luka.

- ¿Cuales mas quieres? ¿Las del auto? - pregunto haciendose la desentendida mientras metia las manos por debajo de la camisa de dormir de la menor provocando un respingo por parte de esta.

- las de aquí - decia mientras hacia circulos con el indice sobre el pecho de Luka.

- aaaah las de ahí, pues veras que esas no se donde las habras dejado porque te las entregue hace casi 1 mes o ¿ya lo olvidaste? - respondio sacando una gran sonrisa en Miku quien ya no se resistio más y la beso efusivamente. Cambio sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la peli rosa, enredando sus dedos en esos suaves cabellos. Luka estaba de lo mejor tocando de a poco todo el cuerpo de Miku, recorria su espalda de arriba a bajo, por los costados a veces rosando los senos de la menor haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Poso finalmente una de sus manos en un seno acariciandolo con sumo cuidado, tomando entre su pulgar e indice el erecto pezon. Miku soltaba suspiros fuertes entre besos, movio su cuerpo para quedar con su entre pierna sobre uno de los muslos de Luka. Esta última entendio muy bien el mensaje y presiono dandose cuenta de lo humeda que estaba esa zona, sintiendose enormemente complacida por ello. Con su otra mano agarro a Miku de las nalgas, con esto logro crear un ritmo para estimular mejor a la peli turquesa. Miku ya estaba gimiendo entre besos, y en un instante como pudo se quito la parte superior del pijama y tambien a Luka. Al regresar a la posicion en la que estaba se produjo el primer contacto de sus senos dando un golpe electrico en ambas. Miku entre besos se movia para seguir con el roce en su entre pierna y ahora el de senos, apesar de que Luka aun mantenia uno capturado. La peli turquesa estaba muy mojada y exitada como nunca...

- Luka... ah... hasme lo que sea... pero... quitame estas ganas locas que tengo de tí... por favor - decia entre gemidos y besos como podía.

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto puesto que de verdad no queria cometer errores con la menor Hatsune. Esta última se detuvo en seco y miro fijamente a esos profundos ojos azules.

- 2 opciones: lo hacemos ahora o me voy y terminamos - respondio fria y corante como jamas se lo imagino Luka, pero extrañamente esta reacción completamente diferente de Miku saco toda duda de la mente de Luka.

- ok, pero luego no quiero reclamos - Luka la tomo por la cintura y en un movimiento audaz se posiciono sobre su novia. Empezo con una mezcla de besos y suaves mordiscos en el cuello, mientras que una de sus manos ya se habia apoderado de la humeda vagina de Miku estimulando tanto el clitoris como la entrada. La susodicha gemia muy fuerte, aunque poco importaba ya que no habian vecinos cerca, agarraba, mas bien estrujaba la almohada. Luka fue decendiendo hasta los pechos, pequeños pero bien formados, comenzo a mordizquearlos suave por todo el contorno. Lamio toda la curva ascendiendo hasta el pezon donde se complacio degustando esa pequeña zona que de a poco se endurecia cada vez mas. El placer era mayor al escuchar los gemidos de la menor, los cuales eran la mejor prueba de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Miku arqueaba la espalda, apretaba con sus muslos la mano que aun estimulaba su zona mas sensible, se relamia y mordia el labio inferior en un intento de reprimir los gemidos que se le escapaban, sin mucho exito.

Luka luego de estimular ambos senos inicio un camino en decenso de besos hasta llegar a ese tesoro tan esperado, se relamio con una mirada en extremo pervertida y sexy.

- ¿Que te hare? - se pregunto en voz alta resoplando suave el ya muy exitado clitoris.

- lo que sea - pidio entre gemidos ahogados, poniendo la almohada sobre su rostro.

- no te estaba preguntando - dijo de forma muy sexy y sonriendo complacida. Con 2 dedos separo los labios vaginales dejando completamente a su disposicion la entrada...

- Luka no hagas eso me da pena - decia toda roja levantando un poco la almohada e intentando juntar las piernas.

- ¿De que verguenza me hablas? Soy tu novia, recuerdalo - dijo lanzando un beso y dandole un guiño. Miku se puso aun mas roja y se volvio a cubrir con la almohada. Luka sonrio y volvio a lo que estaba. Sin previo aviso poso su habida lengua en aquel orificio, lamiendolo por encima y penetrando solo un poco. La cantidad de liquido que brotaba tenia muy gustosa a la peli rosa, quien escuchaba claramente los fuertes gemidos de Miku pese a la almohada.

- ah... ah... ¡Oh por kami! - gemia la peli turquesa. Luka se lamio un dedo y lo uso para reemplazar a su lengua, esta última la llevo hasta el clitoris. Con solo dar el primer contacto la menor comenzo con espazmos orgasmicos...

- ¡Lu... Lu... Lukaaa! - estallo en extasis Miku, su respiracion estaba agitada - mou~ Luka... eso fue intenso. Decia mientras intentaba recuperar la normalidad en su respiración. Luka se acerco al rostro de ella y la beso...

- y eso que no te he hecho casi nada un - sonrio perversa y pervertidamente la peli rosa. Miku se puso roja ante aquel comentario. Un celular comenzo a sonar...

- mochi mochi - contesti Luka su movil, casi de forma inmediata puso cara de desagrado - ya fui muy clara, ya no trabajo mas... suspiro fastidiada... ¡Que no! Llama a otra, tu calentura no es mi problema. Miro a Miku, le lanzo un guiño coqueto y un beso para luego susurrarle "la tuya si", la peli turquesa solo rio por lo bajo. ¡Adios! Colgo la llamada, enseguida sono nuevamente, el mismo numero. Que fastidio. Reclamo al ver la pantalla, volteo el celular, le saco el chip y lo rompio.

- ¿No vas a tener problemas por eso? - pregunto timida Miku, quien ya se habia recuperado. Luka la miro extrañada, le sonrio y beso. La miro un momento, se veia realmente hermosa, era primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a ella. Se mantenia aun recostada con su cuerpo estirado sobre las sabanas, sus manos bajo la almohada, su cuerpo cubierto con pequeñas gotas de sudor, la mirada turquesa puesta en ella. Suspiro y lanzo lejo los trozos de chip, se recosto sobre Miku pero con cuidado de no poner todo el peso.

- mi unico problema desde ayer en adelante eres tú - la volvio a besar - pero eres un problema que me encanta y que quiero tener todos los días. Dicho esto Miku, como pudo, se le lanzo encima a besarla. De a poco volvieron a subir los animos y las manos de la peli turquesa torpemente se pusieron sobre los senos de Luka.

- Miku si no sabes, no importa, todo se aprende - le susurro al oido mientras se lo besaba al notar la inseguridad con que la menor la tocaba - si quieres te guio.

- ¿Como? Luka quiero yo tocarte - decia casi en forma de reclamo con un puchero, lo que provoco una pequeña risita en la peli rosa.

- me refiero a ayudarte sin que eso te interrumpa, solo si quieres claro - se explico mejor. Miku lopenso unos segundos, asintio con la cabeza y regreso a besar el cuello de la peli rosa. Se apoyaba con una mano mientras que la otra masajeaba los senos turnandose. Los besos los fue mezclando con mordizcos y caminos con la lengua. Luka disfrutaba muchisimo de las inexpertas caricias.

- si que hay diferencia... pese a la timidez de sus caricias, por kami que se sienten rico... - pensaba Luka dejandose llevar completamente por su novia - Miku lo que quieras hacer solo hazlo, no me pidas permiso. Le dijo al percatarse de que la peli turquesa queria bajar con su mano pero se habia detenido en en vientre. Esta al escuchar eso dirigio su mano a la zona que jamas habia tocado, llevandose la grata sorpresa de que estaba bastante humeda. Con algo de timidez masajeo de forma circular, lentamente, el clitoris sacando mas de un gemido de los labios de Luka. Esta última no se reprimia en absoluto, esta era su primera vez por amor y lo iba a hacer notar. Realmente era incomparable el placer que le producia la suave lengua de Miku en sus pechos, sus dedos jugando en su intimidad, no era para nada diestra pero se notaba que lo unico que deseaba era complacerla. Cosa de la cual nunca nadie se habia preocupado. Los gemidos de la peli rosa animaban aun mas a Miku quien tomaba esos sonidos como aprovacion a las caricias que le estaba proporcionando. Movio sus dedos hacia la mojada entrada de la vagina, los introdujo lentamente sacando un fuerte suspiro...

- ¿Estara fingiendo? - pensaba Miku, no podia creer que con tan poco su novia gimiera de esa manera. Mas bien ella creia que por la experiencia de Luka se le haria muy dificil exitarla al grado que ya estaba. Luka tomo el rostro de la peli turquesa con ambas manos y la guio hasta unirse en un ardiente beso que dejo a Miku ida.

- si vas tan bien ¿Porque dudas? - pregunto serteramente Luka en un tono bastante erotico.

- porque... Etto... Porque... - Miku no estaba segura si decirle su duda o mejor callar.

- Miku lo que sea dímelo - intentó darle ánimos y confianza.

- veras Luka... Es que... Veras... - tomo aire y lo soltó pesadamente - no estas fingiendo, verdad? Luka la miro atónita unos segundos.

- claro que no, jamás te haría eso - respondió acariciandole la mejilla - lo que sucede es que las caricias con amor son de verdad placenteras, y pese a que estas nerviosa e insegura cuando me tocas de verdad que me llevas al cielo pequeña hermosa. La beso.

Miku la miraba atónita, todo lo que había hecho estaba bien, le había gustado. Se puso realmente feliz. Luka volvió a hacer un brusco movimiento para posicionarse sobre la menor, dejándola sorprendida.

- ahora si te haré tocar el cielo con las manos - Miku no alcanzó ni a respirar cuando Luka ya le estaba haciendo un sexo oral de dioses, con sus manos acariciaba los muslos y glúteos. La juguetona lengua de la peli rosa se deleitaba con el sabor mas puro de Miku al entrar y salir de ella. Una de sus manos la llevo hasta el clítoris para estimularlo como correspondía, con el dedo pulgar se encargaba de ello. Movimientos circulares y zigzagueantes tenían a la peli turquesa sin respiración, hacía intentos por respirar pero cada vez que iba por una bocanada de aire un gemido de placer se le adelantaba.

Miku ya no podía apretar más las sábanas, Luka de verdad que estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Ahora la estaba penetrando con 2 dedos en lugar de la lengua, esta había pasado a estimular el punto mas sensible de ella.

- Lu... Aaahh... Lu... Lu... Aahh... Ah... Ah... Por dios!... Aaaahhh - los gemidos eran muy seguidos, hace rato que estaba en el clímax. Su espalda se arqueba cada cierto rato y cuando lo hacía Luka bajaba la intesidad, la estaba torturando no la dejaba llegar al orgasmo - Luk... Luka... ah... Luka deja de... Ah! ... jugar así!... Aaahh...

- como ud diga - Luka sonrio complacida y cambio de pose. Se sentó frente a Miku y entrelazó las piernas con las de ella, logrando así que sus puntos más sensibles se tocaran y sus pechos también. Abrazo a la menor y comenzó a dar pequeños brincos para crear una gran estimulación de todo. Miku no podía creer cuan bien se sentía todo, ella ya estaba tocando el cielo y sentir a Luka de esa forma era lo único que le faltaba.

- Luka me... Me... Me voy... Ah... Ah... -

- yo también Miku... Ah... Ah... Ah - Luka no lo podia creer, jamás se había podido ir tan rápido, por lo general fingia. Pero esta vez no, su novia sin darse cuenta la había llevado al orgasmo. El escucharla, sentirla, verla, la llevo a exitarse a ese divino punto. Y finalmente el roce de sus intimidades mojadas logro lo que nadie. Un exquisito orgasmo al cual llego pocos segundos después que Miku. Ambas gritaron de placer estrechando aun más el abrazo y cayeron desplomadas en el colchón. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pulmones exigiendo oxígeno, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor. Miku como pudo se acerco a Luka para abrazarla. Esta última la beso tiernamente, pero corto aun no recuperaba del todo el aire. Se mantuvieron así hasta que sus corazones volvieron a un ritmo normal. Luka se acomodo bien en la cama llevándose consigo a su novia.

- te gusto? - pregunto la mayor acariciando la espalda de su acompañante.

- claro que si, me encanto - respondió con una sonrisa en los labios - no podría haber sido mejor mi primera vez.

- de verdad lo crees? - la miro algo desconfiada.

- claro que lo creo tonta - a pesar de ser una ofensa lo dijo de forma amable y juguetona acompañada de un beso. Luka la admiro unos instantes.

- creo que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida - confeso la mayor, la menor la miro extrañada - es que... De verdad me enamore de ti... Esto es de verdad... Y muy serio. Se rio para si misma mientras de mordía el labio.

- porque lo dices? - pregunto extrañada.

- es que jamás creí que podría enamorarme y menos así - suspiro con una sonrisa.

- asi como? - inquirió Miku.

- asi... Pensando en dejarlo todo... En que existiera alguien que hiciera que mi corazón palpite así - tomo la mano de Miku y la puso en su pecho. Miku sentía una felicidad inigualable y las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de esta. Se abrazaron nuevamente y así estuvieron hasta que el sueño las venció.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a la durmiente peli turquesa, quien al estirarse se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Al sentarse se fijo en que había una toalla a los pies de la cama, la tomo y se fue al baño. Al salir se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí la esperaba Luka con el desayuno, se sento y la peli rosa se acerco para depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

- buenos días preciosa - saludo la mayor - dormiste bien? Se sentó a desayunar.

- mejor que nunca - respondió con una gran y sincera sonrisa que fue devuelta por Luka. Ambas desayunaron tranquilas conversando trivialidades. Al terminar Miku tomo sus cosas y Luka la fue a dejar a la universidad.

* * *

Aun era temprano cuando Luka parqueo el auto, aprovecho y se bajo junto con Miku, la acompaño hasta la puerta principal donde la menor se despidió con un corto beso que fue visto por cierto trío, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a molestar.

- así que además de mala cantante eres enferma? - decía con despreció y burla una castaña. Miku inmediatamente agacho la cabeza avergonzada y lagrimas so agolparon en sus ojos...

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!** esperaban algo mas? pueeeees por ahora lo dejo hasta aqui... n_nU (siento un aura maligna)

un abrazo ya en el proximo dare los agradecimientos correspondientes _**gomen**_ u_u


	7. Algo Necesario

Holaaa adivinen ya regrese XD... para variar ando bastante ocupado pero no quise dejarlos esperar mas para saber que pasaba con las chicas jejeje... pero no sabia como armar el cpaitulo puesto que habia escrito demasiado y seria algo muuuuuuuy largo... asi que lo corte XD...

en fin...

espero les guste este capitulo y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews que cada dia son mejores *-* ...

* * *

_**Algo Necesario**_

- así que además de mala cantante eres enferma? - decía con despreció y burla una castaña. Miku inmediatamente agacho la cabeza avergonzada y lagrimas so agolparon en sus ojos. Luka la miro extrañada y recordo aquella vez que alguien le había contestado el celular. Las 3 chicas rieron de buena gana, cosa que a Luka no le hizo gracia. Se paro delante de la peli turquesa, en su rostro se notaba la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

- así que son ustedes las que me contestaron el móvil - comenzó a hablar Luka apretando sus puños fuertemente. Miku la observó extrañada aun sin que las lagrimas abandonaran aquellas hermosas orbes - espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi voz.

- Ja! Ni importante que fueras - ironizo la castaña quien camino hasta quedar frente a la peli rosa - ahora muévete, mira que no quiero que se me pegue lo tuyo.

- que se te pegue lo mío... - susurró de forma audible Luka. La chica le dio un empujón en el hombro para que se moviera, pero Luka aprovecho ese contacto para plantarle un fuerte golpe a mano abierta logrando que la chica volteara su cara con la mejilla marcada - Escúchame muy bien! Nadie! Nadie trata así a Miku! Y mucho menos en mi presencia! Me oyes intento de persona?!. La chica estaba en shock y sus amigas paralizadas. Eran del tipo de personas que hacían bulling a todas las chicas que consideraban 'inferiores', pero jamás alguien les había respondido y menos de esa forma. Pero a Luka no le basto con darle 1 golpe, fue por más y de otro charchazo la hizo mirar en dirección contraria. Las amigas de la chica comenzaron a buscar ayuda y suerte la de ellas que un chico fue y sostuvo a Luka por la espalda dejándola sin poder defenderse. Esto lo aprovecho la chica castaña y, de forma descarada, golpeo el rostro de la pelirosa pasando a dañar con las uñas el labio de esta.

- suéltame! - gritaba intentando safarse sin éxito del agarre del chico, que al parecer simpatizaba con esas chicas ya que viendo los golpes que recibía la pelirosa, no la soltaba. Miku miraba atónita, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a su novia.

- sueltala imbécil! - se oyó desde alguna parte del recinto antes de ver a una cabellera rubia golpear con todo su cuerpo la espalda del chico liberando a la furiosa pelirosa. Detrás de Rin llego rápidamente Gumi, quien de un salto se monto en la espalda del chico. Ambas chicas se dedicaron a darle de patadas a como llegaran.

La recién liberada furica (N.A: no se si existe esa palabra, pero le queda de maravilla xD) pelirosa quedo parada frente a la castaña mirandola directo a los ojos con frialdad absoluta, esto le provoco un escalosfrios que le recorrió toda la espalda de la castaña. Luka de una forma extrañamente sensual, para la ocasión, lamió la sangre que salía de su herida en el labio.

- eso si me dolió y se va a ver feo mañana - decía Luka sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la otrora chica - pero aun así no dejo de ser sexy. Le giño un ojo dejando a la chica con los ojos abiertos como plato hasta que escucho 'asi te queria', Luka aprovecho el tonto descuido golpeando el tabique nasal de la chica con la palma de la mano, automáticamente esta comenzó a sangrar, con la otra mano la golpeo en el hombro haciéndola retroceder hasta topar con la pared. Gumi y Rin redujeron al chico con algo de dificultad, pero luego de lograrlo se dirigieron donde su amiga que estaba llorando.

- Nunca te perdonaré las lagrimas que le causaste a Miku! - le gritaba Luka a la castaña que como podía se cubría la cara que ya tenia bien lastimada - te gusta burlarte? Te gusta reirte de los defectos? Ahora vamos a ver como te ries mañana frente al espejo!

- sueltala loca! - gritaron las 2 amigas de la chica mientras agarraban a Luka como podían. En eso otros brazos las apartan de la pelirosa.

- ah no, 3 contra 1 eso es injusto - decía Rin mientras quitaba a una chica y Gumi quitaba a la otra - dejenla que se defienda solita.

- dale duro Luka! - animaba Gumi mientras sostenía fuertemente a una de las chicas del cuello.

- no te dejes! - animaba también Rin sentada sobre la otra chica, la cual estaba tumbada en el piso boca abajo - dale fuerte! Por la honra de Miku!

Luka miraba a la otra chica atentamente y apenas veía un descuido le mandaba el golpe directo a la cabeza. La castaña no sabia que hacer y en la desesperación trataba de atinarle golpes a su contrincante, pero no acertaba ninguno.

Muchos chicos se habían aglomerado alrededor de ellas dejando a Miku sin poder ver que secedia.

- hagan algo! Llamen al rector! O saquenmela de encima! - gritaba la castaña desesperada. Luka se volvió a lamer la sangre, logrando sacar una pervertida sonrisa en mas de algún chico. En eso otro grupo de chicas fue a buscar a alguna autoridad.

- que bien que los llames, así aprovecho de denunciar tus constantes abusos asia tus compañeras de clases - sonreia triunfante la pelirosa - porque estoy segura de que Miku no es la única.

- tu pagarás caro esto - amenazaba desde el suelo.

- te lo puedo pagar en modicas cuotas? - se burlo Luka, odiaba las chicas así de arrogantes, le recordaban a algunos clientes que había tenido 'unos patéticos arrogantes' - además yo no pertenezco a esta universidad, así que me da igual lo que me pueda decir un rector.

- iras a la cárcel por esto - volvió a amenazar con arrogancia de quien sabe donde sacaba - mi papá se encargara de hacerte pagar!

- y tu papito quien es? - pregunto de la forma mas burlona e irónica que pudo levantando una ceja.

- mi papa es Sagato-san presidente del banco nacional, como te quedo el ojo? - respondía la chica mientras se paraba del suelo con dificultad y sonreia socarronamente, su pecho no podía estar mas inflado.

- ese Sagato? - pregunto despectivamente la pelirosa, haciendo hervir la sangre de la otra chica. Para desgracia de Luka lo conocía, claro que lo conocía: socarrón, altanero, hipócrita de primera, estafador y que se cree dueño del mundo. Había sido su cliente en variadas ocasiones, se hacia pasar por el gran padre de familia cuando a la primera que podía se encamaba con ella o cualquiera hablando pestes de su familia, y ahora que recordaba hablaba especialmente de su 'odiosa hijita que lo llamaba cada 5 minutos para que le diera un escarmiento a alguien'. De tal palo tal astilla, pensó Luka con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en sus labios aumentando la ira de la castaña.

- de que tanto te ries bruta?! - grito la chica con el rostro rojo a no dar más del enojo y una vena asomando peligrosamente en su frente.

- me llamaste bruta? - pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- aparte de BRUTA, sorda! - recalco la chica. Luka sonrio ampliamente y comenzó a reír cubriéndose los labios con la parte opuesta a la palma de su mano.

- como dos gotas de agua - dijo en voz baja con algo de amargura - lo siento niñita, pero tu papito no me hara nada y a nadie cercano a mí. Se acerco a la impactada chica y le susurro al oído "te lo aseguro... Aunque... " Luka cambio de oído aprovechando de ver la impactada expresión de la chica "de todos modos cuando hables con el dile que Nami le manda saludos" la pelirosa se alejo del rostro de la castaña para volver junto con Miku, pero fue golpeada por la espalda casi haciéndola caer.

- quien te crees maldita estúpida, que puedes llegar, reirte y luego ir donde tu puta noviecita!? - le grito la castaña con la sangre hirviendo de rabia. Luka se incorporo y se volteo con el rostro cubierto por el flequillo. En un rápido, pero brusco movimiento se fue sobre la chica tumbandola en el piso quedando sobre esta. Desde esta notoria posición ventajosa comenzó a dar golpes directos al rostro de la chufa que como podía se cubría.

- como te atreves a tratarla así! - gritaba con una expresión de furia en su rostro - disculpate!

- ni muerta te las pido - respondió la orgullosa chica - ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- mira maldita mocosa engreída, ahora mismo le pediras disculpas a Miku delante de todos - le volvió a exigir, cuando se escucho que alguien gritaba que se detuvieran. El rector había llegado, miro a las chicas y se acerco a ellas para separarlas.

- suelte a la alumna - exigió jalando el brazo de Luka, esta se volteo, lo vio y sonrio de lado.

- yo no la suelto hasta que le pida disculpas a Miku por todo el daño que le ha hecho - dicho esto soltó el brazo del agarre - me entendió señor rector Hirasawa? Lo miro directo a los ojos y este ni que hubiera visto al mismo demonio salió espantado del lado de las chicas.

- u...uu...uuusted q..q..que hace aquí? - pregunto todo nervioso y tartamudeando.

- vine a dejar a mi novia a clases y me topo con que esta ... alumna suya la molesta todos los días hasta el punto de hacerla llorar para que abandone el coro - Luka explicaba mientras la chica en el piso miraba estupefacta, primero la pelirosa conocía a su papa, ahora al rector y al parecer este le temía.

- quien diablos eres? - pregunto la castaña sin sacar su cara de asombro.

- soy una mujer que sabe como controlar a las personas - le explico brevemente - ahora, le pediras disculpas a Miku? La chica miro con desespero al rector, pero este ni siquiera la miro, así que se resigno. Luka vio esto y sonrio triunfalmente, se levanto llevando consigo a la castaña tomandola del brazo. A punta de jalones la llevo hasta quedar frente a Miku.

- habla - ordeno la pelirosa dándole un empujón. La chica miro a Miku, cubriendo sus ojos con el pelo y susurro 'lo siento'. "aunch!" grito la castaña al recibir un palmazo en la nuca por parte de Luka "que todos escuchen". La castaña tenia su mandíbula apretada, hacia rechinar los dientes de rabia.

- d... D... Dis... Disculpa Miku por tratarte mal! - grito la chica - nunca mas volverá a pasar.

Miku miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, las lagrimas ya habían dejado de salir pero tenía en su cara las marcas que las anteriores habían dejado. Miraba a la machucada chica delante suyo, tragandose su orgullo, al borde del llanto, temblando y hablando con dificultad. Por otro lado estaba Luka parada atrás de la castaña, también lastimada, su labio inchado en el lugar donde aun sangraba, pero se mantenía de pie ergida y triunfal. Escucho y solo así tío con la cabeza.

- vamos a la enfermería - las 2 amigas tomaron a la castaña una de cada lado y se la llevaron. Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista se escucho un estruendoso aplauso. Luka miro a su alrededor algo impresionada de recibir tanto apoyo, al parecer no eran unos pocos los molestados y ostigados. El rector se había escabullido entre la multitud.

Cuando la multitud se retiro a sus aulas o actividades Miku se acerco a la pelirosa lanzándose a sus brazos...

- auch! - se quejo la mayor, Miku se separo de inmediato llevando las manos a su pecho.

- vamos a casa para curarte - decía preocupada la menor.

- tienes clases - refuto

- hey! que fiera buenos golpes - decía Gumi haciendo movimientos de boxeo, Luka sonrio pero le dolió el labio - deberias darnos unas clases.

- yo creo que es mejor que le hagas caso a Miku - decía Rin acercándose - perder un día no es nada al lado de sanar tus heridas, las cuales son por preservar y velar por su tranquilidad.

- Rin tiene razón, ese favor no tiene precio - en su alegría Gumi le dio un suave golpe en las costillas sacando un quejido de dolor - ups! Disculpa jeje. Miku se acerco a Luka para tomar camino al auto.

- espera Luka - hablo Rin - porque el rector te miro con miedo?

- para muchos hombres de alto nivel yo soy intocable - respondió Luka sin tabulaciones - y el no es el único... nos vemos. La pareja siguió caminando hasta el auto. La pelirosa como pudo subió al vehículo, Miku de copiloto y volvieron a la casa de Luka.

* * *

Al llegar ahí Luka tuvo que esperar ya que Miku se lo pidió para poder preparar el baño. Cuando ya estuvo listo la menor regreso a la sala a buscar a su novia. Ya en el baño le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta, quedo impresionada y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos. Luka tenia múltiples golpes en el abdomen, hombros, sin contar el rostro y el rasgado del labio. Luka tomo el rostro de la menor entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpio las lagrimas...

- no llores, estas son marcas de guerra jajaja - intentaba hacerla sentir mejor - Miku no me lamento de lo que hice y recibí, fue para tu bienestar... Así que te pido que no llores, además... No estoy muerta, solo un poquitin magullada. Le brindo una alegre sonrisa logrando sacar otra de su compañera. Ahora ayúdame a quitarme esto por favor. Pidió con cara suplicante intentando sacarse el bracier, pero por el dolor no podia asi que Miku se posicionó detrás de ella, poso sus manos en el broche y lo saco lentamente. Paso por los costados del cuerpo de la mayor siguiendo la línea de la prenda hasta llegar a su objetivo, los bien formados senos de la pelirosa. Los masajeó suavemente mientras le brindaba suaves besos en la espalda. Luka estaba plenamente disfrutando de las tiernas caricias improvisadas de su novia.

- Miku -

- uummm -

- sabes bien que si sigues asi no terminare en la ducha sino que en la cama, verdad? - pregunto divertida la pelirosa, pero con un notorio tono de exitacion en su voz.

- ajammm - respondía sin dejar lo que hacia, ahora besando la nuca. Los masajes circulares continuaban logrando sacar algunos gemidos suaves. La pelirosa comenzó a sentir una juguetona lengua en su nuca, espalda, recorría su columna exquisitamente. Miku lentamente comenzó a bajar una de sus manos con obvia dirección e intención pasando por el abdomen...

- urg... - Luka se quejo por el roce en uno de los moretones, Miku reacciono inmediatamente separándose un poco de ella.

- lo... Lo siento - se disculpo avergonzada de su actitud mezquina.

- no te disculpes, estaba rico - decía al voltear para ver a su novia y tomarle el rostro - Miku me puedes traer unos desinflamatorios? Están en el botiquín, mientras yo me voy a la tina.

- claro - Miku asintio, recibió un pequeño beso y salió del baño. Luka se termino de desvestir, se recosto en la tina dejando que el agua tibia opacara el dolor que sentía, tomo aire y se hundió completamente. Reflexiono sobre lo sucedido ese día, le habia dado una golpiza a una chica por insultar a la pequeña de coletas 'si que me golpeó fuerte cupido esta vez... Solo espero que resulte bien... No deseo mas decepsiones en mi vida... aunque entiendo que para ella sea complicado o difícil tratar con ciertas cosas de mí... Lo mejor será dejar de pensar tanto, seguir adelante y enfrentar lo que venga... Mas que mal una pareja de mujeres no es muy común que digamos jaja'. Saco su cabeza del agua y retorno el aire a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Miku sentada a un lado de la tina con un vaso de agua y las pastillas...

- toma - le extendió las cosas. Luka obedientemente se tomo las pastillas y le regreso el vaso, hizo extraños movimientos con la mandíbula y boca.

- te duele mucho aun? - Miku la observaba preocupada - ese corte esta feo. Se acerco al labio de la pelirosa y beso la herida provocando un exquisito escalosfrio en ella. Comenzó con sumo cuidado a ayudar con el baño, esta vez aguantando al máximo esas ganas enormes que tenia de comerse a su pelirosa.

Terminaron con el baño, se seco con ayuda de Miku, que internamente tenia una batalla galáctica entre su lado comprensivo y el pervertido, para luego ir a la habitación. Luka se recosto en la cama y Miku se senti a un lado de ella...

- espero que el descanso ayude - Miku aun se mantenía preocupada - no quiero que te vuelvas a pelear asi.

- a ver Miku, esa chica te ofendió hasta el cansancio - comenzó su explicación - se creía quien sabe que para hacerlo y a mi me molesta la gente asi. Si otra chica se quiere volver a pasar de lista contigo, pues se las vera conmigo. Miku se recosto al lado muy apegada, lo suficiente para poder besarla.

- gracias - la beso nuevamente y se acomodaron para dormir.

* * *

Ya era viernes, Luka ya estaba de lo mejor, aun quedaban algunos pequeños morados, pero su cuerpo estaba perfecto (N.A.: ella es perfecta 3 :babeo:). Las chicas tenian todo listo para el viaje a la casa de campo de Kaito, hasta habían logrado obtener el permiso en el trabajo para no ir esas 3 noches. Estaban felices terminando de hacer las maletas...

- Gumi me vas a decir que aun no estas lista? - regañaba Rin - hace semanas que ya la tenias lista.

- es que no se si llevar este o el otro - le mostraba 2 babydoll ambos muy provocativos, verde petróleo y blanco invierno - estoy indecisa.

- da igual, no te durara ni dos minutos puesto - la miraba con picardía.

- buen punto, llevo los 2 - la peli verde guardo las prendas y cerro al fin la maleta.

- Miku ya estas lista? - pregunto la rubia entrando ahora en el cuarto de la mencionada chica.

- si ya tengo todo listo - suena el celular y lo contesta - Luka ya estamos listas, bajamos enseguida.

Las 3 amigas tomaron sus cosas y bajaron. Saludaron a la peli rosa, subieron al vehículo y comenzaron el recorrido. El viaje fue muy ameno, tanto Gumi como Rin se dedicaron a cantar casi todo el camino de la peor forma haciendo reír en muchas ocasiones a Luka. Miku a veces cuando dejaba de reír las acompañaba en el coro.

- ustedes cantan siempre así? - preguntó la peli rosa mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas de risa que tenia.

- solo para no aburrirnos, si tan mal no cantamos - contesto Rin toda divertida.

- oye Rin, no invitaste a nadie? - pregunto Gumi

- si, le di la dirección a Len para que nos alcanzará allá - contesto sin tapujos.

- Rin que pasa ahí? - pregunto Miku en tono pícaro.

- bueeeeno... Esteeee... Veras... - Rin no sabia bien que decir.

- Miku recuerda que a Rin le gusta lo prohibido - acotaba Gumi poniendo roja a su amiga, mas por la presencia de Luka que por el tema en si.

- me lo dice la que se enamoro de un cliente y la otra que se enamoro de una clienta, tremendas morales - contraatacó Rin. Ambas amigas aludidas la miraron con profundo odio antes de estallar en risas.

- disculpen lo curiosa, pero quien es Len? - pregunto Luka.

- es el mellizo de Rin, por eso la molestamos - contesto Gumi - pero en realidad la apoyamos, es nuestra amiga y si se enamoro de su hermano que le vas a hacer son cosas que pasan. Abrazo del cuello a Rin.

- en el corazón nadie manda - Miku poso su mano sobre la de Luka y esta la entrelazó.

- de todas maneras por mi no te preocupes, si estar con él te hace feliz me alegro por ustedes - termino de decir la peli rosa. Miku como pudo la abrazo.

- ahora ven porque me enamore de ella? - decía feliz la peli turquesa. Dejando algo sonrojada a Luka.

- ah no era porque es tremendamente sexy y deseada por todos? - se hacía la desentendida Gumi.

- además de que estabas mas sola que un leproso? - acotaba Rin.

- nooo parece que era porque le gustan las mayores - conversaban entre ellas haciendo caso omiso de la gigantesca vena que se estaba formando en la frente de Miku.

- aaahhh yo ya crei que era porque como no sabe hacer nada busca alguien que la mantenga - ya con eso ambas chicas sonrieron burlonamente sacando de quicio a Miku quien las miro con profundo odio y estallo...

- vengan acá! Ya verán cuando las agarre! - gritaba Miku intentando pasar a la parte trasera del vehículo, pero era retenida por Luka quien reia a mas no dar acompañada de las otras dos chicas. Miku cabreada se sentó de brazos cruzados y con puchero. Luka la miro enternecida y le acaricio la mejilla.

- ya calma, solo bromeaban preciosa - sonrio Luka - ya estamos llegando, Gumi llama a Kaito para que nos abran las rejas por favor.

- Kaito, hola... si ya estamos aquí... Si... - hablaba por celular mientras las chicas le hacían caras intentando que se riera - jajajaja... No es que las chicas me están molestando... Si... Ya ok te esperamos, besos.

- uuuuuuiiiii besos corazón - gritaban Miku y Rin - jajajaja.

- dice que ya viene - Gumi acompaño a sus amigas en la risa.

- son tal para cual ustedes 3 - acoto Luka.

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos hasta que apareció el peli azul, abrió la reja principal y todos entraron. El lugar era hermoso,para nada sustentoso, una casa grande pero sensilla, varias habitaciones donde se acomodaron bien cada pareja. Una sala amplia con varios sillones, una mesita de centro y una televisión. La cocina estaba junta con el comedor, eran separados por un bar. Baños varios en las habitaciones y uno cerca de la sala, para visitas.

- Gumi asegúrate de que tu habitación este apartada, no quiero oír tus gritos jajaja - bromeaba Rin escondiéndose rápidamente en su habitación. Ya dentro de esta su celular comenzó a sonar - Len ya llegaste?... Ok ok te salgo a buscar. Corto el teléfono. CHICAS SALGO A BUSCAR A LEN! Grito Rin al momento de salir.

* * *

En otra habitación estaban Luka y Miku guardando su ropa en el closet. Al terminar Miku abrazo por la espalda a la peli rosa.

- que pasa Miku? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- nada, solo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo y las chicas - respondía la menor con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de la otra. Luka se giro y le tomo el rostro para besarla. Fue un beso suave, tierno que de a poco fue subiendo de grado. Miku comenzó a mover sus manos por la espalda de la peli rosa, mientras esta poco a poco se movía acercandolas a ambas a la cama. Al topar con esta Miku quedo sentada pero sin dejar el contacto de sus labios. Luka la volvió a empujar un poco mas para recostarla y así ella posicionarse encima atrapando sus manos contra el colchón. La temperatura en esa habitación subia cada vez mas y las chicas estaban perdiendo la noción tiempo espacio. Luka dejo los labios de la menor para dirigirse al cuello de esta, logrando sacar unos suaves gemidos. Miku libero sus manos y de inmediato, como pudo, las llevo hasta los pechos de la mayor masajeandolos suavemente.

* * *

En la puerta principal estaban Rin y Len siendo recibidos por Kaito.

- menos mal llegaste temprano así tenemos mas tiempo para disfrutar todos - decía Kaito al saludar al rubio.

- por nada me iba a perder este fin de semana - lo decía mirando de reojo a su hermana - además esta zona es preciosa y hay que aprovechar.

- claro que si, pero saldremos mas tarde así que aprovechen y descansen unas horas - les comentaba el peli azul - luego los llamo para salir a un paseo nocturno.

Len fue guiado por su hermana hasta la habitación que compartirían esos días. El chico guardo sus cosas y se lanzo a la cama.

- que bien al fin un buen descanso - se estiraba en la cama de 2 plazas, Rin se sentó cerca de él - me alegra que me hayas invitado.

- claro que te iba a invitar, a quien mas podría? - comento la chica.

- no se, a alguno de tus muchos pretendientes - bromeaba el chico Kagamine comenzando a reír.

- ja ja ja muy gracioso - una sonrisa traviesa se poso en los labios de la chica - aun que tienes razón. Tomo su celular. Voy a llamar a Robert para que venga.

- eso si que no! - el chico se lanzo a quitarle el celular a su hermana, lo lanzo lejos y sin darse cuenta había quedado sobre ella - este fin de semana eres solo para mi.

- yo no soy propiedad privada de nadie - sentencio estando con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose con determinación, ninguno quería ceder hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios en un ardiente beso, las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer con ansias los cuerpos como reconociéndose mutuamente. Len deslizó ambas por debajo de la ropa tocando la delicada piel de la chica deleitándose con su suavidad. Mientras ella desordenaba el rubio cabello con cierta violencia que le encantaba al chico. Los labios se distanciaron solo lo necesario para recuperar un poco de oxígeno, pero sus lenguas siguieron jugando deleitándose con el sabor ambos. La locura se estaba desatando en ambos. Rin como pudo le quito la camisa y poso sus manos en esta conocida pero siempre deseada espalda. Len bajo sus labios hasta el cuello para iniciar un delicioso intercambio de besos y mordiscos que llevaban a otro nivel el placer de la rubia, que respondió con rasguños en la espalda.

En un brusco movimiento Rin se posicionó sobre el quedando justo sentada en el ya duro miembro del chico. Esta sonrio complacida por la reacción y comenzó un suave movimiento de vaiven con las caderas mientras se quitaba toda la ropa superior. Cuando ya estuvo Len quiso tocar pero no pudo, la chica lo detuvo.

- no no no, se mira pero no se toca - dijo juguetonamente.

- hey! Eso no es justo - reclamo el editado chico.

- la vida no es justa - sonrio perversamente y recorrió el torso del chico con la lengua hasta llegar a la clavícula y luego bajo siguiendo el mismo recorrido. Para Len todo con su hermana eran sentimientos encontrados, odiaba que lo torturaba pero a la vez amaba ese lado tierno sadico que tenia. Rin se bajo de la cama y se llevo la ropa que le quedaba al chico dejando expuesto el erecto pene ante ella. Acerco su lengua y muy lentamente lamió la punta de este logrando gemidos por parte del exasperado chico. Len estaba en el infierno del placer y mas ahora que Rin pasaba sus delicados dedos por sus testiculos. Después de unos pocos minutos de deliciosa tortura la rubia comenzó a lamerlo cuan helado que fuese sacando fuertes gemidos de placer. Ella estaba bastante exitada, pero no iba a dejarse dominar fácilmente. Poso su mano libre en el plano vientre del chico para acariciarlo suavemente. Ya era mucho lo que el rubio había aguantado, necesitaba mas asi que intento levantarse pero la misma mano en su vientre lo regreso a su posición original.

Rin se puso de pie quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, le dio la espalda, apoyo sus manos en los muslos de Len y comenzo a rosar sus nalgas en el pene de este aumentando la tortura. El rubio ya no aguanto mas, bruscamente tomo a su hermana de la cintura, la volteo para que quedara apoyada en la cama y la penetro. En esa posición ventajosa se apodero de los pequeños pero bien formados senos de la rubia. Sus embestidas eran fuertes, estaba botando toda esa energía sexual que Rin le había aumentado y retenido hasta el momento. Estaba extasiado la vagina de la chica estaba muy mojada y caliente, el se deslizaba fácilmente dentro de ella. En un corto movimiento la empujo para que quedara recostada boca abajo y el se monto encima volviendo a embestirla. Rin estaba mas que complacida ya que había logrado su objetivo, sacar el lado oscuro de su siempre simpático, docil y tierno hermano. Esa brusquedad, ese deseo que sentía en sus manos y en sus movimientos le editaban mas que cualquier otra cosa. Len se separó de ella para voltearla y poner sus piernas en sus hombros, la continuo embistiendo ahora cambiando de ritmo.

Ambos estaban en el clímax a poco de llegar al orgasmo, pero Rin ni quiso seguir siendo docil y volteo la situación quedando ella arriba. A pesar del intento de reclamo por parte del chico ella inicio un enérgico movimiento circular de cadera que lo dejo sin habla y logro hacer que ambos llegaran al orgasmo simultáneamente. El gemido de ambos, fuerte, mezclado con el sonido del cuerpo de Rin desplomándose por el placer sobre Len fue lo único que se esucho en aquella habitación. El rubio abrazo a su amante prohibida durante unos minutos.

- deberíamos tomar una ducha - sugirió Len.

- si, además creo que ya es hora de la salida que Kaito menciono - acoto Rin sentándose a un lado.

- y tu que crees que han estado haciendo en los otros cuartos? - pregunto un sonriente chico.

- mmmm... No se - se hizo la desentendida - aunque por lo que conozco a la pervertida de Gumi no me extrañaría que ya se haya violado al pobre Kaito.

- y Miku? - pregunto en tono pícaro el rubio.

- ahí si que no sabria decirte - la expresión de Rin era de total duda - se que se muere de ganas por Luka y que ya tuvieron su primera vez… pero no tengo antecedentes de ella como para dar un veredicto.

- mmmm... No vaya a ser que es peor que ustedes 2 jajajaja - ambos rieron y se dispusieron a tomar esa ducha revitalizante.

Ya eran cerca de las 22hrs, Gumi y Kaito esperaban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo un documental sobre la importancia del aire en la aviación cuando sintieron unos pasos acercarse.

- ya era hora de que llegaran - reclamo Gumi.

- y Miku con Luka? - pregunto Rin.

- aun no aparecen - respondió la peli verde - las iré a buscar.

- descuida yo voy - Rin camino hasta la habitación, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dispuesta a tocar…

* * *

Bien hasta aqui no mas llego... creo que por ahora esta bien... aun falta lo mejor de este fic jajaja...

a responder reviews *¬*

Alkem Corrales: espero te haya gustado lo que les paso a esas pesadas... bueno a una en especial XD... eso pasa cuando haces bulling a la persona equivocada jojoojo... los amigos asi son los que valen la pena, los que te ponen la vida de cuadritos pero tambien te sacan una sonrisa cuando tu lagrimas no dejan de salir.

Emi: lo del aura maligna lo decia por ti precisamente jajajaja... espero te haya gustado este capitulo y sigas leyendo que esto cada vez se pone mas bueno n_n

Anthy: espero no haber tardado tanto, me siento infimo al lado de estas chicas que estan publicando muchas contis muy seguidas *-* pero ahi le pondre empeño.

Nekoloid-chan: ahora sabes que paso con el trio jojojo.

anialexa: excelente una mas al clan perver jajaja... bueno espero poder hacer mejores escenas aun mas adelante, seran necesarias *^* ... ya sabras porque muajajaa... bueno de hecho mi imaginacion funciona en base a acontecimientos reales mezclados con imaginacion e inspiracion en ellas *-*

rams the hedgehog: gracias por seguirme desde tanto tiempo y siempre escribirme n_n ... bueno ahi esta la sacada de madre jajaja. espero te haya gustado, aunque no se si me habra quedado bien... nunca habia descrito una pelea jojo.

Kiki de Satou: que genial que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo cumpla tus espectativas, medica honorifica lo tengo frenado por ahora por falta de tiempo... lo mas probable es que luego luego lo reinicie... eso espero u_u

Gamu Harlow: jajajaja de acuerdo no es bueno ser como yo: medio raro, medio loco, medio desquiciado y por sobre todo perver jajajajaa... espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo y ojala no me demore tanto con el siguiente jajajaja.

excelente pude responder a todos jajajaa.. un abrazo! gracias por seguirme y sobretodo por escribirme n_n


	8. Un día de Relajo

Estoy de regreso con este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste n_n tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo... aunque ultimamente lo hago cuando tengo un tiempecito porque entre:

- trabajo en Motel Cozumel

- estudios de idioma Japones

- sacar a delante mi negocio N-Kun sushi ( en face /NKunSushi para los que se animen a ver XD)

- el team de tributo en baile a Vocaloid "Ne Vocaloid" soy Luki Megurine XD

me encanta esta pareja y amo a Luka! *-*

bueno aqui los dejo y termino de darles lata XD jajaja...

* * *

_**Un día de Relajo**_

- descuida yo voy - Rin camino hasta la habitación, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dispuesta a tocar…

"sigue, sigue… sigue asi Luka… aaaaahhh… ahhh… aaaaahhh… mmmm… Luka que haces?... nada que no te guste… aahh! Lu-ka!" alcanso a escuchar provenientes de la habitación, asi que mejor ni toco y regreso a la sala toda roja.

- que te dijieron? - pregunto Kaito.

- no quise interrumpir, al parecer estaban algo... ocupadas - dijo sonriendo nerviosa ya con sus colores normales - le enviaré un mensaje para cuando se desocupen nos llamen, digo para no tener que esperarlas.

- si mejor - respondió Gumi toda feliz. Rin mando el texto y los 4 se fueron al pueblito donde había una pequeña festividad local. La temperatura era baja puesto que estaba recién comenzando la primavera y la brisa marina no ayudaba mucho a subir la temperatura. Pero aun asi era un clima riquísimo para parejas ya que aprovechaban de mantenerse juntos en todo momento. Gumi y Rin estaban con sus respectivos abrigos pero aun asi no se soltaban del brazo de Kaito y Len respectivamente.

* * *

En cambio en la casa de Kaito había una habitación donde la temperatura no estaba ni cerca de bajar aun. Pese a que Miku había escuchado el celular Luka se lo habia arrebatado de la mano antes de que leyera o siquiera viera la pantalla. La pelirosa estaba sentada, obviamente desnuda, apoyada en la cabecera de la amplia cama mientras que Miku estaba sentada igualmente dándole la espalda. En esta posición Luka tenia una mano estimulando la humeda vagina y la otra mano jugaba con el seno derecho. La peli turquesa no podía evitar soltar libremente los gemidos de placer que le provocaban las suaves y experimentadas manos que en ese momento la tenían prisionera del placer, y menos aun cuando en su espalda sentía una exquisita combinación de lengua y labios que la mantenían en el cielo. Pero como no le gustaba quedarse solo recibiendo deslizo una de sus manos hasta llegar a la mojada vagina de la pelirosa que sin tapujo alguno al sentir el contacto libero un exitante gemido, moridendo a la vez el cuello de su novia. Ambas se estimulaban a la par en sus puntos mas sensibles, Luka deslizo 2 de sus finos dedos dentro de Miku y esta última hizo lo mismo. Crearon un suave pero delicioso ritmo que las llevo hasta el tan anhelado orgasmo, donde Luka con la mano que tenia en el seno abrazo la abrazo fuertemente. La peli turquesa se apoyo sobre el cuerpo de su novia para descansar después de tan rico momento y el sentir los brazos de su pelirosa rodeándola por la cintura era la mejor guinda de esa exquisita torta a la cual se le podría llamar "hacer el amor".

- Luka? – hablo al fin Miku cuando ya habia recuperado su normal ritmo cardiaco, reciobio un "ummm… " como respuesta – ahora si me das mi celular?

- claro – Luka sonrio pasándole el móvil. Miku lo reviso y encontró el mensaje de Rin…

"Miku nos adelantamos los 4 al pueblito, cuando se animen nos llaman para encontrarnos en algún lugar…

PD: bien fuerte te hace gritar Luka… aunque no sabia que tenias tanto aguante, mas de 2 horas no crees que es mucho?... CALIENTE! jajajaja"

Miku quedo fría, pero su cara era una bola roja. Luka al ver su reacción tomo el celular para leer…

- jajaja Rin es muy expresiva jaja – reia de buena gana la pelirosa, mas que mal no estaban haciendo nada malo - Miku deberíamos ir con los demás. La menor se acomodo mas acurrucandose en los brazos de su hermosa novia.

- tenemos que ir? - pregunto con un adorable puchero acompañado de besos en el cuello de la pelirosa.

- Miku tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar asi - explicaba cariñosamente acariciando el abdomen con un dedo haciendo figuras circulares - si me gustaría salir contigo a pasear, conocer, caminar de la mano, comer dango...

- me sorprende que tengas un lado tan cursi - molesto la menor logrando un sonrojo leve en esa blanca piel de su novia.

- no molestes - dijo haciéndose la ofendida y levantándose de la cama a regañadientas de la peli turquesa quien la siguió al baño sin muchos animos. Se ducharon, vistieron y salieron de la casa con rumbo al pueblo. Miku llevaba puesto una chaqueta corta color negro, jeans azules desgastados y zapatillas turquesa, su cabello iba amarrado en sus típicas 2 coletas. Mientras que Luka llevaba puesta una chaqueta larga hasta debajo del trasero ajustada color café, una falda larga con diseños color rosa claro y unas botas largas blancas, su cabello lo traía suelto. La menor tomo su celular y marco el numero de su rubia amiga...

- Rin donde están? - pregunto - no me digas que en pueblo porque eso lo se pava... Ah en la plaza central cenando... No me digas pervertida sexual! No tienes moral... como que golosa?!... Rin cuando te vea mejor prepárate... Que no te violare! Pero si te voy a matar!... uf! Ya mejor dime en que local están para llegar… ok ahí nos vemos y dile a Gumi que la escuche asi que también sufrirá mi ira.

- jajajaa - a Luka le hacia mucha gracia ese trío de chicas, eran muy amigas, se peleaban con una facilidad única y con esa misma facilidad se reconciliaban. Mas que amigas parecían hermanas y eso era muy lindo para la pelirosa. Miku la estaba mirando sorprendida mientras reia, al dejar de hacerlo le indico para que ingresara al vehículo y asi partieron rumbo al pueblo. Al llegar ahí parquearon cerca de la plaza, todo estaba tan hermosamente adornado e iluminado que ambas prefirieron caminar. El ambiente era relajado, alegre, de fiesta, Luka aprovecho esto y tomo la mano de la peli turquesa entrelazando sus dedos provocando un notorio sonrojo y nerviosismo por parte de esta. Caminaron asi por unos minutos hasta divisar el restauran, entraron y ahí estaban sus amigos...

- prepárate Rin que ahí llego Miku - dijo Len con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que su hermana sudara frio - hola chicas. Saludo a las recién llegadas.

- hola Rin y Gumi - saludo Miku con tono tétrico que causo un frio intenso en los cuerpos de ambas chicas reflejado en una gota de sudor que recorria sus frentes - espero que hayan disfrutado su ultima cena.

- . Miku porque te enojas? - preguntaba notoriamente nerviosa Gumi - eran solo unas pequeñas bromillas jeje.

- si solo eran bromillas - confirmo Rin quien se percato de una posible salida - a todo esto Miku, se ven bien paseando de la mano. La rubia acertó, con lo roja que se puso Miku al recordar el hecho y el sentir aun la mano de Luka sosteniendo comprometedoramente la de ella, se le olvido el enojo. Luka en cambio solo río para si y la guió para tomar asiento.

- chicas ya ordenamos unas tablas de sushi y otra americana - decia Kaito - lo que si tienen que pedir es para beber.

- que tomas tu? - pregunto Luka al peli azul.

- pedí un café helado jeje, no puedo resistirme a estos productos fríos jajaja - rio graciosamente el chico, en eso llego la mesera.

- yo quiero un mojito suave - pidió Luka - y tu que vas a querer amor? Esto ultimo provoco un sonrojo mutilante en Miku.

- e.e. ... Yo quiero un puerro - decia aun sin reaccionar a lo que todos rieron.

"PAF!" se escucho el golpe en la cabeza que le Rin a su amiga. Dejando a todos con los ojos de plato…

- como te vas a tomar un puerro Miku? – le regaño mientras la peli turquesa se sobaba la cabeza – dejate de hacer el tonto y di que vas a tomar.

- jejeje bueno bueno – sonreía la chica de ojos azul turquesa – quiero mmmm… tráigame un ron con coca cola.

- de cuando tomas alcohol fuerte? – pregunto extrañado Len.

- en muy raras ocasiones, además estamos de vacaciones y hay que hacer cosas fuera de lo común, no? – respondió una alegre Miku – además si me paso Luka me cuida. Le dedico una mirada de adolecente enamorada que casi derrite a la mayor, pero supo disimularlo bien.

- ah claro, la chica se enamora y se olvida de las que antes la cuidábamos de sus borracheras y de los chicos pervertidos – decía Rin haciéndose la ofendida.

- las que jamás la abandonamos cuando habia que taparla para que copiara en un examen – añadia Gumi con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos, que ahora era abrazada por Rin.

- ni hablar de cuando poner la cara frente a los padres se trataba – decía Rin – siempre que necesitaste permisos para salir estuvimos ahí para mentir vilmente por ti.

- prestarte ropa provocativa ya que tus padres no te compraban – seguían las amigas hablando con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras en la frente de Miku una vena estaba a punto de reventar y toda su sangre iluminaba su rostro. Tanto Len como Kaito estaban riendo como nunca y Luka, por respeto a Miku, hacia todo lo humanamente posible para no estallar de la risa - nosotras que te acompañamos a comprar tu primer brasier.

- q.q.q.q... ? - el color del rostro de Miku ya era indescriptible.

- y fuimos tu paño de lagrimas cuando a los 2 años te diste cuenta que aun tenias las chichis del mismo tamaño - las chicas seguían en su pose de amigas dolidas y llorando. La risa de todos fue inmediata, hasta Luka no pudo aguantarse y soltó la risa. Miku estaba roja a mas no poder, su ceja izquierda no podía temblar mas. Rin y Gumi comenzaron a sudar frio sabían buen lo que se venia, asi que disimuladamente se fueron preparando - y ni hablar de cuando mentimos por ti el día que tu mama encontró esos colaless en tu bolso. La vena de Miku revento y el par de chicas corrió lo mas rápido que pudieron saliendo a la plaza persegidas de cerca por una furiosa chica de coletas.

- jajajaja crees que sobrevivan? - pregunto un divertido Len a la pelirosa.

- la verdad no se - decia ya dejando de reír y bebiendo un poco de su mojito que le habían traído - creo que no llegaran bien.

* * *

Rin y Gumi corrian a todo lo que piernas daban, habían dado al menos 5 vueltas a la plaza y entre la risa y la corrida ya habían comenzado a flaquear. Miku aprovecho eso, aumento la carrera y les dio alcance lanzándose sobre ambas...

- como pueden hablar esas cosas de mi? Porque me dejan en vergüenza delante de Luka? - les gritaba mientras las agitaba a ambas del cuello de sus chaquetas - que clase de amigas son?

- de las mejores jaja - Rin respondía aun sin parar de reír, realmente para ella era un hobby hacer enojar a Miku - si no te quisiéramos no te haríamos estas cosas, además te apuesto a que Luka se lo tomo con humor.

- si, acaso no viste lo divertida que estaba? - preguntaba en su defensa Gumi aun siendo agitada por la peli turquesa. Esta ultima les pego un palmazo en la cabeza a cada una y se levanto de sobre ellas.

- tienen razón - suspiro resignada - mejores amigas que ustedes no podría tener. Se dio vuelta y les regalo una gran sonrisa para luego encaminarse al restaurante seguida por ambas chicas, que al poco andar se le colgaron del cuello.

* * *

- al parecer ya se arreglaron - menciono Len al verlas ingresar todas riendo aunque en el caso de la rubia y la peli verde, algo masculladas - les dura el enojo tanto como dura un dulce en una guardería infantil.

Las chicas se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas, ya había llegado todo el pedido asi que se dedicaron a comer, hablar, reír, disfrutar y tomar. Esto ultimo el trío de amigas lo estaban haciendo algo mas allá, ya se habían desafiado con el vodka, cortos de tequila y sake. La noche avanzaba, lo estaban pasando realmente bien, era refrescante estar fuera de Tokio, respirar aire marino, pasar un poco de frio pero bien acompañados. Ya eran alrededor de las 4am cuando el restaura y tuvo que cerrar, asi que el grupo se fue a pasear un poco a las calles bellamente adornadas. El paseo fue tranquilo hasta que a Miku se le ocurrió salir corriendo a la playa, aunque los demás solo caminaron tras sus pasos. Luka la miraba con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Recorrieron esa pequeña playa, luego ya el cansancio les comenzó a recordar que debían descansar. Se dirigieron a los respectivos automóviles y regresaron a la casa del peli azul.

- supongo que no hay horario para despertar - dijo Len.

- claro que no, hoy dormiremos a destajo - decia Rin toda feliz por al fin estar en casita y poder descansar.

- Luka vamos a dormir, tengo sueño - decia Miku abrazando por la espalda a la pelirosa y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de esta.

- seguro vas a dormir - insinuaba en tono pícaro Rin a lo que Miku iba a responder pero la mano de la pelirosa en su cintura guiandola hacia la habitación le elimino las ganas.

- bueno, que descansen - se despidió Luka junto con Miku, Rin ya se había ido a su habitación, Len se despidió y le dio alcanse. Kaito y Gumi se fueron a su habitación también.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas Miku se había dejado caer en la cama, estaba muerta del cansancio además de bastante pasada de trago. Luka la observo entretenida, se acerco a la bella durmiente, como pudo le cambio la ropa por el pijama y la dejo recostada sobre la cama mientras ella iba al baño y se cambiaba. Al terminar fue a ver a la princesa y ahí estaba durmiendo plácidamente toda desordenada sobre la cama, igual como la había dejado.

- a ver mi bella princesa vamos a ponerte como corresponde - Luka tomo delicadamente a su chica de coletas y la acomodo bajo las cobijas, luego rodeo la cama y se acomodo a un lado de ella. Se posicionó de lado para observarla mejor, apoyo su cabeza en el brazo que estaba sobre la almohada y con su mano libre acariciaba cariñosamente el rostro de su ángel, con mirada enternecida la apreciaba. Le movió un mechon de cabello que se atravesaba por los ojos. Se aguanto una risita al verla babeando. Miku, soñando, paso su lengua por los labios. Y comenzó a hacer muecas con estos comenzando a balbusear 'Luka... te amo... ' la pelirosa sonrio algo sonrojada ante las palabras de la soñadora, Miku sonrio 'me encantas... tus pechos son graaaaandesss' dicho esto con una sonrisa nada inocente pero sobnolienta. Luka abrió sus ojos de par en par con una sonrisa de sorpresa "pequeña pervertida jajaja" en eso la peli turquesa con las manos la buscaba, al sentirla se abrazo a ella dejando su cabeza descansar en los bien dotados senos de la pelirosa, esta ultima solo la abrazo apegandola aun mas. Por un momento disfruto del aroma que expedía el cabello, decidió quedar con su cabeza olfateando ese delicioso aroma para asi irse a las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

Por otro lado en la habitación mas cercana Len tenia una fiera lucha con su hermana pasada de copas.

- Rin debes ponerte pijama sino te vas a enfermar - Len intentaba que Rin accediera a ponerse la ropa ya que estaba desnuda paseando feliz por la habitación cantando 'freedom', pero el clima no estaba para eso y esa era la preocupación del rubio.

- déjame disfrutar de la sensación de libertad - decia toda alegre bailando arriba de la cama - no seas amargado, además me dirás que no disfrutas de la vista?

- que si - respondió todo sonrojado - pero aun asi no quiero que enfermes, por favor ponte el pijama. Rin se detuvo y bajo de la cama con cara molesta quitándole la prenda de las manos y vistiéndose - ahora si estas contento?

- mas bien tranquilo - Len se dispuso a ponerse su pijama también pero Rin se acerco a el mientras se sacaba la camiseta y aprovechando eso le comenzó a acariciar lasivamente - Rin. Reprocho.

- uuuuuy! Que pesado te pones - la rubia molesta se metio en la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza. El rubio rio por lo bajo y siguiendo a su hermana se acomodo pegado a ella - no te vengas a hacer el lindi, apártate. Len obedeció, cuando Rin se enojaba era insoportable, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado asi que se movió un poco para darle espacio. El rubio estaba ya por caer completamente ante el señor del sueño cuando sintió unas manos frías abrazarlo por la espalda - Len. Susurró.

- dime - respondió en el mismo tono suave.

- tengo miedo - confeso apegándose aun mas al cuerpo del rubio.

- miedo de que? - pregunto extrañado - no creo que hayan fantasmas.

- no es por eso - calló unos segundos - tengo miedo de que nuestros padres se enteren de lo nuestro y nos separen. Len quedo sorprendido eso era algo que no se esperaba, al parecer el alcohol saco a relucir los temores de su hermana. Poso sus manos sobre las de ella y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para tocar la de ella que estaba apoyada en su espalda.

- debes estar tranquila, no dejare que eso pase - le hablaba suave pero con seguridad en sus palabras - si nos pillan, nos pillan que se le va a hacer. Es algo que no podremos ocultar toda la vida.

- pero si lo suficiente para independizarnos e irnos lejos? - pregunto insegura y sollozando un poco.

- Rin si se dan cuenta ahora o en 10 años deberemos enfrentarlo de igual forma, asi que da igual - el rubio seguía con su tono suave y seguro - lo único que a mi me importa es que tu estés conmigo. Dicho esto hubo un largo silencio hasta que sintió los labios de su hermana en su cuello besandolo suavemente. La chica se acomodo apegándose mas al cuerpo de él y se dispuso a dormir. El chico sonrio, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y ahora si se dejo caer en el sueño.

* * *

Al momento en que los demas se habían retirado a sus habitaciones Kaito tomo la mano de Gumi y se encaminaron a su cuarto. Cuando estuvieron cerca la peliverde ni aguanto mas y aprisionó al peliazul contra la pared del pasillo, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa atrayendolo hacia sus labios para iniciar una apacionada confrontación de sus bocas. Kaito la abrazo por la cintura y la chica por el cuello frotando fuerte su cuerpo contra el del chico logrando la reacción deseada. Con un pequeño impulso Gumi puso sus piernas rodeando la cintura del chico. Kaito como pudo avanzo hasta el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Los besos eran ardientes, la peliverde tenia agarrado salvajemente al chico de los cabellos,se bajo de su cintura y sin previo aviso lo empujo a la cama, se monto comenzando a arrancarle la ropa. Kaito estaba impactado, si no fuera ella todo esto lo consideraría una violación. Su camisa termino en el piso rasgada, sus pantalones y calzoncillos no tenia idea en que minuto habían desaparecido junto con toda la ropa de ella que ahora estaba jugando con su miembro entre sus senos.

- te gusta esto? - preguntaba en un considerable tono erótico la peliverde viendo al shockeado chico a los ojos.

- s.s. - tartamudeo el chico en forma de respuesta para luego soltar un sonoro gemido.

- tu juguete ya esta duro - afirmo la chica con una inocente sonrisa que quien sabe de donde habrá sacado. Le dio un pequeño beso justo en la punta, se puso de pie, Kaito la iba a seguir pero ella lo empujo de regreso a la cama - tu a donde crees que vas? Mas que pregunta esa frase tuvo un tono amenazante que erizo la piel del peliazul. Gumi se puso sobre el introduciendo el duro miembro en ella. Así dio inicio a un frenético, desquisiante, enloquesedor, pero increíblemente placentero movimiento de cadera, adelante, atrás, arriba, abajo, circular, todo tan bien combinado que hacia dudar de la real experiencia de la chica. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambos. Cada vez que el chico intentaba tocarla sus manos eran recibidas por un golpe por parte de ella. Estaban a poco de llegar al clímax, Gumi se recosto sobre el tomando sus manos y llevandolas sobre la cabeza de este mismo. Sus cadera no dejaba de moverse, ahora en movimientos cortos y muy enérgicos. Gumi lamió el cuello de su victima pero cuando llegaron al orgasmo juntos lo mordió fieramente, logrando un grito de placer y dolor entremezclados en el peliazul.

- Gumi eres tu? - pregunto el chico de forma graciosa, a lo que la chica sonrio sonrojada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama cuando ya repuso su respiracion.

- discúlpame Kaito - comenzó la algo avergonzada chica - pero cuando me paso de copas sale mi lado... Mmmm...

- tu violadora interior? - pregunto en tono chistoso logrando relajar un poco a la chica, pero si también la puso mas roja aun.

- se podría decir - respondió entre una pequeña risita - te molesta?

- claro que no, al contrario - esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su tierna violadora - me encantas tus múltiples facetas, te hacen mas interesante. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y soltó el abrazo.

- dormir? - pregunto casi como petición mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kaito volvió a reír, movio las cobijas de la cama y la invito a dormir con el. Gumi no lo pensó dos veces, se recosto pegada a él. El chico los cubrió a ambos y abrazo a su chica quien se acomodo en el cálido pecho para rápidamente caer en manos del cansancio. Kaito estuvo admirandola unos minutos acariciando su espalda hasta que cedió al cansancio.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 15hrs, la casa estaba tranquila ya que aun dormían varios placidamente. Luka se había levantado hace unas horas, estaba en el living leyendo el periódico mientras bebida un poco de café. Traía puesto unas lycras negras, una polera azul claro un poco ajustada que le llegaba por debajo de las nalgas, llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo y sus lentes. En eso sonrio unos pasos...

- buenos días sexy pelirosa - saludo animosamente Rin aun con su pijama - y Miku?

- buenos días Rin - regreso cortésmente con una sonrisa - Miku aun duerme, no la quise despertar.

- buuu yo pensé que estaba despierta - suspiro caminando asía la cocina - que haremos hoy?

- no se, yo soy visita asi que espero lo que ustedes decidan - contestaba Luka sin quitar su vista del periódico - cualquier cosa se disfrutara bien.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING!

Una mano desganada comenzó a buscar el bendito aparato que no dejaba de sonar, cuando al fin lo encontró y miro la pantalla...

- o... Okasan... - parpadeo varias veces y precio o aceptar - buenos días mama, como esta?

- buenas tardes hija, son casi las tres - reia agraciada la señora Hatsune - pero bueno se que tu trabajo te hace dormir hasta tan tarde.

- si es trabajo - decia aun adormilada - paso algo mama?

- Miku necesito que estés mañana acá - comenzó a decir la señora - tu sabes que la próxima semana tu padre esta de cumpleaños y los trabajadores quieren celebrarlo mañana y queremos que estés.

- mama tengo algo importante "tengo que conversar con Luka" - Miku estaba complicada no quería dejar a su novia tirada - mmmm... En un caso podría ir con alguien?

- claro hija trae a tu novio jijiji - bromeo la señora.

- mama! - reclamo - luego la llamo, ya?

- bueno, besos - corto la llamada. Miku se levanto y se dirigió a la sala.

- buenas tardes - saludo a todos los presentes Miku, ya estaban todos excepto Gumi. Se sentó al lado de la pelirosa quien la recibió con un corto beso en los labios y una sonrisa - Luka necesito conversar algo importante contigo.

- claro, dime - la pelirosa dejo el periódico a un lado y se acomodo para mirarla de frente.

- me acaba de llamar mi mama - comenzó algo seria cosa que llamo la atención de Luka - y me dijo que necesita que yo este mañana allá para una celebración que le harán a mi padre los empleados. Luka la miraba atenta. Y le pregunte si podría llevar a alguien, me dijo que si.

- quieres que vaya contigo? - indago la pelirosa. Miku asintio con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio - cual es el problema entonces?

- que no se como van a reaccionar mis padres si saben que eres mi novia - respondió honesta y nerviosamente la mas pequeña jugando con sus pulgares.

- ya veo, pues dile que soy una amiga - respondió con simpleza increíble, a lo que recibió una mirada de extrañeza - Miku si no le quieres contar a tus padres por temor, yo no te obligare, lo que espero que no te vayan a presentar a un prospecto de yerno.

- jajajaja creo que ya he dicho suficientes no como para que desistan - respondió entre risas mas aliviada la peliturquesa, saco su celular y marco el numero - alo mama... si, mañana estaré ahí con una amiga... No es ni Rin ni Gumi... ok les mandare tus saludos. En el fondo se escucho a Rin gritando "Miku saludame a tu mama". Ya escucho que le respondieron... Si, se llama Luka... como? En que sentido?... pues mas alta que yo, cabello rosa, ojos azul mar, esbelta... Ya mañana la conocerá... Ok, nos veremos mañana... Besos adiós.

- quedo conforme mi suegrita? - pregunto agraciada.

- si, aunque algo extrañada - explicaba hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que Luka había dicho y sus colores se fueron a rojo - .suegrita?

- claro eres mi novia, por ende tu mama es mi suegra - respondía la pelirosa con una radiante sonrisa, en eso Rin se sienta frente a Luka.

- disculpa Luka, te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo la rubia a lo que la pelirosa asintio - porque te enamoraste de Miku? O sea porque mi amiga no es una modelo ni tiene grandes atributos. Ahí se detuvo al recibir una mirada asesina de parte de la aludida.

- pues porque es una chica preciosa en muchos sentidos - Luka acaricio el rostro sonrojado de Miku y su otra mano la puso sobre las de la peliturquesa - además de que esos ojos azules me flecharon desde la primera vez. Rin escuchaba atenta y con una sonrisa la confesión de la mayor. Por otro lado tu amiga es muy tierna y cariñosa, me encanta como es. Su transparencia y alegría iluminaban mis oscuras noches, en lo que me desempeñaba no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa, pero aun asi eso fue lo que me llevo a conocerla y lo agradezco. Miku tomo la mano de Luka entre las suyas. Antes de conocer a Miku cada noche en ese pub era una desagradable espera,

pero luego se fue transformando, a tal punto que tu amiga logro que mis noches se transformaran en un paraíso nocturno.

- woow quien diría que eso fuera posible - dijo una sonriente Rin - nunca imagine que alguien podría hacer un cambio tan grande en la vida de otra persona sin siquiera saberlo.

- yo la verdad... - irrumpió Miku en la conversación - nunca crei que Luka se fijaría en mi... La veía como algo inalcanzable. Luka escuchaba atenta a su novia. Por eso el día que me dijiste que yo te gustaba para mi fue como tocar el cielo con las manos.

- Luka la deberías haber visto cuando te veía con algún tipo - reia Rin - se ponía de un humor de los mil demonios. Te juro le salía fuego por los ojos cuando alguno te tocaba jajajaja.

- no te rias - reclamo Miku haciendo puchero - ya me gustaría verte a ti mirando a Len siendo manoseado por alguna chica.

- el día que eso ocurra tendrás que sacarme de la policía - decia Rin con una aura maligna rodeando su cuerpo. Miku y Luka solo la miraron con una gran gota en sus cabezas.

- te creo amiga - dijo finalmente la peliturquesa.

- MUY BUENOS DIAS CHICOS A DONDE IREMOS A COMER? - llegaba Gumi gritando y saltando con energías sacadas de quien sabe donde, aunque Rin ya se sospechaba que eran las que había absorbido de Kaito - a la playa? Al pueblo? A las lejanias?

- Gumi primero que nada es 'buenas tardes' y segundo no sabemos te estábamos esperando a ti para decidir - explicaba Len con toda la paciencia y viendo la cara de 'de que me perdí?' de la peli verde.

- aaaahh ya veo - dijo cuando finalmente reaccionó - entonces que les parece ir a comer a la playa?

- por mi esta bien - expreso Luka y asi todos asintieron. Los que aun estaban con pijama se fueron a cambiar de ropa. Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos subieron al auto del peliazul para dirigirse a un bonito y relajado restaurante ubicado en la playa. Aunque con la estancia del grupo poco le quedo de tranquilo puesto que, para variar, Rin había estado molestando y terminando por desencadenar la furia fe Gumi.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la misma playa donde Rin fue catapultada al agua por la furia verde. Fuera de que toea la ropa de la rubia quedo mojada, todos llevaban traje de baño, Gumi usaba uno completi en colores verde, blanco y naranjo. Len y Kaito usaban los usuales short hasta la rodilla color amarillo con negro y azul con blanco respectivamente. Rin llevaba bikini en color naranjo y amarillo, pero la parte de abajo era un short muy corto(tipo hotpant o cacheteros, no se como los conocerán en sus países jeje). Miku por su parte usaba bikini normal con la parte superior sujeta al cuello todo en tonos degrade azul y verde. Luka usaba un bikini normal en color café y dorado acompañado de un pequeño pareo. Todo había estado muy relajado: Rin, Gumi, Len, Miku y Kaito disfrutando de las olas, jugando como niños en el agua. Mientras que Luka prefirió

estar recostada en la arena leyendo un libro, indiferente a todos los tipos que pasaban por ahí mirándola, lo que si la molestaba un poco era cuando se quedaban parados con cara de babosos "si con la mirada violaran... Mejor ni imagino". En eso Miku sale del agua, se sienta a un lado de la pelirosa mirando amenazadoramente a los tipos y le da un corto beso en los labios, cosa que provoco que varios desviaran la mirada...

- estas helada y salada - dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa. Miku solo saco la lengua en forma graciosa - Miku a cuanta distancia estamos de la casa de tus padres?

- mmmm... Etto... - Miku sacaba cuentas mentales - creo que en auto como a 6 horas, pero descuida que mi mama nos va a mandar boletos de avión.

- hablaste con ella? -

- si, me llamo poco después para ofrecerme los boletos - explicaba la menor - y como quería disfrutar mas de este día preferí aceptarlos, espero no te moleste.

- para nada - dijo sin mas la mayor.

- que bien se siente! - soltaba alegremente Gumi al llegar al lado de las chicas y dejarse caer en la arena acompañada por los demás - que mas haremos hoy chicos?

- hay un festival en un pueblo cercano, podríamos ir ahí - sugirió el peliazul abrazado a Gumi.

- siiii es una idea genial! - expreso Rin muy alegre - que opinan chicas?

- nosotras quedamos fuera, recuerda que hoy viajamos - aclaro Miku a su decepsionada amiga.

- cierto - dijo algo desanimada - ahora a quien molestaré?

- porque no molestas a tu abuelita? - dijo molesta Miku.

- nooo... Ella no se enoja - decia aun desanimada y con todos mirándola con ojos chiquitos - además no es tan divertido.

- discúlpame por quitarte la diversión - decia Miku en tono irónico.

- no te disculpo, asi que cuando regreses espero una compensación - decia indignada la rubia.

- será mejor que nos vayamos Miku - sugirió Luka poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas. Miku la siguió imitando su actuar, se despidieron de todos y se fueron a la casa de Kaito. Una vez allí se dirigieron al cuarto y empezaron a ordenar sus bolsos.

- Luka dejaras tu auto aquí? - pregunto Miku mientras guardaba unas prendas.

- si, Kaito me dijo que no habría problema que cuando pudiera lo viniera a buscar - respondió tranquilamente. Continuaron con su labor, aunque la pelirosa termino antes le ayudo a su novia. En un momento de distracción de Miku, Luka la abrazo por la espalda pasando sus manos por todo el contorno de la bien delineada cintura de la menor. Le beso el cuello, paso su lengua por este mismo erizandole la piel.

- mmmm... Luka... - Miku disfrutaba enormemente de las acciones de su pelirosa pero sabia que si esto seguía daría para largo - Luka... nos... Perderemos el vuelo... Aaahhh...

Luka estaba acompañando los besos en la nuca con suaves caricias en el vientre. Miku tenia los ojos cerrados para mayor disfrute personal, pese a que sabia que si no hacia algo pronto Luka iba a detenerse solo cuando ambas hayan tenido su momento de frenesí extremo.

- Luka de verdad - decia Miku con una falta de convencimiento única, no quería que se detuviera pero tampoco quería problemas con sus padres. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar un gemido tomo las manos de la insaciable pelirosa suavemente para asi soltar el exquisito abrazo que la tenia prisionera, se volteo y tomo le tomo el rostro para besarla profunda y fogosamente.

* * *

Llore al escribir esa linda confesion final de Miku! T^T

Hasta aqui no mas dejo por ahora porque si me estaba quedando como largo jajajaa... espero les guste este capitulo mas relajado y espero que haya sido divertido jeje...

a responder a mis sensuales dejadores de review:

Emi: me salve del aura maligna n_nUU me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado ese lado mas defensor de Luka jeje... espero que te sigas animando a seguir esta historia que se viene algo muy bueno... acompañado del ecchi que me caracteriza jeje

Alkem: jajajaja que buenos nombres de super heroinas XD jajajajaa... me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo, eres un lector super fiel y eso me anima mucho a escribir, igual que me animan todos quienes me dejan reviews... Bueno Rin no vio nada pero si escucho mas de lo que le gustaria, no se si has pasado por eso de esuchar a algun amigo o amoga en esos momentos... es incomodo -/- ... en fin espero te haya gustado este capitulo y Indebido Deseo lo estoy retomando junto con Medica Honorifica =P... pero si estoy cortito de tiempo.

Lily: *-* me alegro que te guste... gracias por seguirme!

Rams: gracias! 3 y si se va a poner bueno esto... se viene lo mejor... se viene algo que yo rara vez hago...

Anialexa: Me imagino como debe haber sido tu cara leyendo la parte de la pelea asi como moviendo las manitos XD... y la cara al momento de imaginar la escena de Rin jajajaja... bueno si se vienen mas escenas de varios tipos y obviamente ecchi que me caracteriza XD...

Nekoloid-chan: espero te haya gustado el capitulo n_n y gracias por escribirme...

Gamu: pervertida legendaria? excelente! una mas al clan! yo tambien extrañaba a mi lectora! T-T ... gracias por eso de "escribir maravillas" *-* (se emociona hasta las lagrimas)... espero te sigan gustando mis escenas perver... jejeje

espero se sigan animando a escribirme mis lectores... y ya nos volveremos a leer! ^-^


	9. Pequeña Liberacion

**Hola Hola Hola! ya volvi con el 9no capitulo... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**9NO CAPITULO! por kamisama que me salio largo este fic! ... en fin a mis adorados lectores les quiero comunicar que esten al pendiente ya que solo queda capitulos mas... =P... Luego seguire con "Miku Hatsune, Medica Honorifica" y comenzare a escribir OneHot... ejem... cof cof... perdon Oneshot... :3 ...**

**Sin mas que decir ademas de que amo a Luka Megurine con todo mi kokoro y que hago cosplay de Luki solo por ella 3 ... los dejo con el capitulo... espero les guste y me dejen sus :baba mode on: maravillosos reviews! *^***

**ATENCION CAPITULO CON LEMON! **

* * *

_**Pequeña Liberación**_

- Luka de verdad - decia Miku con una falta de convencimiento única, no quería que se detuviera pero tampoco quería problemas con sus padres. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar un gemido tomo las manos de la insaciable pelirosa suavemente para asi soltar el exquisito abrazo que la tenia prisionera, se volteo y tomo le tomo el rostro para besarla profunda y fogosamente. No se detuvieron hasta que Miku pudo lograr bajar las ganas anciosas que le tenia. Luka no tenia ni ganas de parar pero nada podía hacer contra ese hermoso par de ojos azulturquesa que la miraban suplicantes - créeme que por mi seguiríamos hasta astiarnos, pero de verdad no quiero problemas con mamá. Luka asintio resignada, ver a su novia en ese bikini le había dado tantas ideas perversas que lamentablemente se iba a tener que guardar para otra ocasión. Se separo de ella. Miku vio esos hermosos ojos azules con tristeza y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

- mejor nos bañamos, no creo que sea bueno ir con arena en la piel - acoto Luka tomando las toallas y dirigiéndose al baño seguida de Miku. La ducha fue rápida y sin intentos de acoso por parte de Luka, cosa que hizo sentirse aun mas mal a Miku, aunque ya tenia un semblante normal sabia que en el fondo lo único que quería era estar con ella y hacerla suya una y mil veces. Al salir del baño se vistieron, Miku sonrio vibrar su celular y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado.

- los boletos ya están listos, debemos ir directo al check in - comentaba la peliturquesa, Luka escuchaba tranquila y evitaba mirarla puesto que aun le faltaba ropa por ponerse y no quería caer en tentación.

- debemos apurarnos entonces - comento Luka mientras se terminaba de abrochar el brasier en la parte delantera, fue entonces que sintió nuevamente como Miku ponía sus suaves manos en sus mejillas y la atraía para apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios. Luka no reacciono solo se quedo ahí regresando el beso que de inocente o tierno no tenia nada y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar sus hormonas que Miku tenia la magia única para alborotarlas - Mi... ku... Llega... Remos... Tar... De. Decía entre besos hasta que sintio que el broche de su brasier recién sujeto fue liberado y sus senos eran tocados casi de forma desesperada.

- aun tenemos tiempo - aclaraba Miku entre besos, se separo un poco de su descolocada novia y la miro a los ojos - no es mucho, pero me quiero quitar estas enormes ganas que te tengo, no aguantare hasta allá. Dicho esto volvió a devorar los labios de la pelirosa.

- cuanto? - pregunto entre besos y recibió como respuesta "20 minutos". Luka tomo a su novia y sin soltarla se fue con ella hasta quedar ambas tumbadas en la cama besándose desenfrenadamente. El tiempo paso rápido pero supieron aprovechar muy bien esos pocos minutos que habían tenido de desquite hormonal. Luego de eso se arreglaron bien, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al aeropuerto. Todo desde ahí estuvo muy tranquilo, hicieron el check in, pasaron los controles y llegaron a la sala de espera donde Miku estuvo mirando algunas tiendas, una le llamo fuertemente la atención y como Luka estaba sentada leyendo se decidió a entrar.

- disculpe, me puede mostrar esos – indicándole a la vendedora un articulo de la vitrina, la chica se los mostro muy amable – son hermosos.

- claro que lo son y además únicos – aclaro la vendedora y por la cara que puso Miku se decidió a explicar – esta tienda nunca hace 2 articulos iguales, cambian en forma, color o adorno, pero nunca son iguales por eso mucha gente compra aquí.

- oohh ya veo, entonces me los llevo junto con eso – apuntando otro articulo.

- ambos también? – pregunto la vendedora a lo que Miku asintió. La amable señorita envolvió los artículos, Miku pago y salió de la tienda muy agradecida, paso a otra a comprar un jugo y luego regreso con Luka.

- encontraste algo interesante? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- si y ya tengo el regalo para mi padre – respondió muy contenta. En ese momento comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo que les correspondía, subieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos – lo bueno es que el viaje es corto, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá mama cuando te vea.

- porque tan ansiosa por eso? – pregunto muy curiosa la pelirosa.

- porque mi madre siempre ha tenido la sospecha de que no me gustan los hombres – respondia – pero después de 15 intentos de presentarme a un posible yerno y de yo rechazarlos creo que se termino de convencer, pero nunca le he dicho que me gustan las mujeres… de hecho nunca me habia gustado una.

- como que nunca te habia gustado una chica o un chico? – ahora si Luka estaba mas que extrañada.

- no, nunca me gusto un chico como para decir que andaría con el – explicaba recordando – y tampoco nunca me ha gustado una chica, solo me has gustado tú, asi que lo que creo es que si fueras chica o chico me hubiera enamorado igualmente de ti. Bueno eso es lo que creo, en pocas palabras me enamore de quien eres y de cómo me haces sentir, no de tu sexo. Luka la miraba atónita, realmente era una respuesta que jamás se imagino escuchar, se acerco y le dio un corto beso.

- eres… eres un encanto – solto en un suspiro Luka sin dejar de mirarla a esos hermosos ojos azulturquesa. Miku tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Luka y cerro los ojos.

- me gusta estar contigo… me haces sentir la mujer mas linda, pese a que tu eres una belleza y se que no mientes cuando lo haces… - le hablaba despacio, solo para que Luka escuchara, su voz era tranquila, su sonrisa reflejaba esa paz interior que tenia respecto a la relación – cuando hacemos el amor en todo momento me haces creer que estoy en la nubes, aunque tengamos nuestros arranques de locura pasional como hoy, tu en ningún caso me haces sentir como un objeto o como que solo fuera algo carnal… para mi hacer el amor o que solo estemos como estamos ahora sentadas una al lado de la otra tomadas de la mano y yo apoyada en tu hombro, es lo mismo… de las dos formas me haces sentir amada… y eso es lo que mas deseaba en este mundo, alguien que me hiciera sentir asi en todo momento… y tu lo lograste sin pensarlo… por eso te amo Luka. En ese momento a Luka se le escapo una lagrima, estaba impactada realmente. Calló por unos minutos pero en su rostro su sonrisa demostraba una felicidad inigualable, apoyo su cabeza en la de la peliturquesa…

- yo también te amo, pero de verdad no se que decirte en este momento – se sincero cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mas del aroma del cabello turquesa.

- no me digas nada – suspiro tranquila Miku – con solo tener la seguridad que me amas es suficiente para mí. Ambas chicas cayeron rendidas al sueño y su viaje paso sin mayores reparos.

- Miku no te habia preguntado algo importante – Luka le hablaba mientras recogían sus maletas en el aeropuerto de destino, Miku la miro interrogante – como me presentaras frente a tus padres? Como una amiga finalmente o como tu novia?

- mmm… realmente no lo se Luka – decía algo apenada la menor – la verdad me encantaría presentarte como mi novia, pero creo que vere como reaccionan ante tu presencia, no te molesta o si?

- claro que no, ya te habia dicho que lo que decidas esta bien para mi – respondió sincera Luka ya caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto junto con Miku.

- nos iremos en taxi? – pregunto nuevamente la pelirosa.

- claro, es algo… - fue interrumpida por un grito monumental…

- MIKUUUUUUUUUUU! HIJAAAAAAAA! AL FIN ESTAS EN CASA! – la madre de la peliturquesa se abalanzo a abrazar a su hija dejando a Luka totalmente sorprendida.

- ma… ma… me… as… asfixias… - intentaba decir Miku ya con la cara azul – ne… necesito oxigeno mama! Su madre al fin la solto. Era una mujer de la estatura de Luka, delgada, de físico normal pero bien formado, ojos y cabellos del mismo color de Miku solo que un poco mas oscuro el cabello, usaba jeans azules, una blusa blanca y una bufanda lila.

- disculpa hija pero es que te he extrañado mucho – se excusaba la señora Hatsune con cara de tristeza – han pasado meses desde que no vienes y bien sabes que tu padre es un aburrido de lo peor, sin ti la casa es muy silenciosa.

- ejem! Mama? – tocio Miku indicándole a su algo habladora madre que tenían compañía.

- oh! Disculpe señorita – se disculpo con Luka quien solo sonreía divertida de darse cuenta que la madre de Miku era igual a ella – usted es la amiga de mi hija, Luka Megurine?

- si, mucho gusto señora Hatsune – hizo una pequeña reverencia Luka al saludar en señal de respeto.

- el gusto es mio de ver que mi hija tiene una amiga tan linda y educada – sonrio la señora dejando algo sonrojada a Luka y a Miku riendo por lo bajo – bueno chicas les parece si nos vamos a la casa? Les tengo algo riquísimo para cenar.

- claro vamos mama – respondió feliz Miku agarrando el brazo de su madre, Luka simplemente se fue un poco mas atrás de ellas, quería darles un espacio para que conversaran tranquilas – padre esta en casa?

- no Miku, tu padre llegara mañana temprano esta de viaje – respondió tranquilamente la señora – a todo esto, tu amiga es muy atractiva.

- lo crees? – pregunto algo sonrojada escondiendo el rostro.

- si, diría que hasta demasiado… mmmm… - la señora Hatsune se mantuvo pensando unos segundos hasta que se animo a preguntar – hija estas segura que ella es tu amiga?

- que quisiste decir con eso mama? – pregunto algo alterada y muy roja la peliturquesa.

- mmmm... Por nada en especial - dijo la señora Hatsune con naturalidad - lo digo porque no parece ser de tu clase o edad.

- no, Luka es mayor que yo pero se que te va a agradar - respondió tranquilamente Miku - mama supongo que no te pusiste a buscar prospectos de novios, verdad?

- no, ya me aburrí de presentarte chicos guapos - respondía divertida, cambio su risa a una sonrisa malosa - estaba pensando seriamente en comenzar a buscarte una novia.

- mama! - le reclamo rojisima la menor - como me dices eso? Que acaso te gustaría que tuviera una novia?

- ay hija, es que no entiendes que lo único que quiero es que no estés sola - le explicaba suspirando la señora - quiero que estés con alguien que te quiera y te cuide para asi yo no preocuparme tanto.

- para eso están Gumi y Rin - Miku intentaba sonsacarle información a su mama para decidir si contarle o no de su relación con la pelirosa - ellas me cuidan y quieren.

- pero no es lo mismo hija - refuto.

- de verdad no te molestaría que yo estuviera con otra mujer? - intento indagar mas.

- ya llegamos al auto - dijo la señora evitando responder a su hija - Luka te irías sentada adelante?

- uh? - Luka que estaba subiendo las maletas miro a la señora algo sorprendida por la propuesta - si a Miku no le molesta claro.

- como se te ocurre si mi hija es una lindura que no se molesta por esas cosas, verdad? - decia con la mejor sonrisa a lo que recibió como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de ambas chicas quienes se subieron al vehículo deacuerdo a los deseos de la madre Hatsune.

El viaje fue mayormente tranquilo aunque en 2 oportunidades Luka desvío su mano hacia el asiento trasero para sacar o dejar algún libro, aunque su verdadera intención era pasar a rozar alguna parte del cuerpo de Miku. Por su parte la peliturquesa había entendido bien aquello y de una forma u otra lograban tocar sus manos o Luka pasaba a acariciar la pierna de Miku. Esperaban que la señora Hatsune no se diera cuenta del mini jugueteo que tenían, y al parecer no se había percatado de nada. Al llegar a la casa la señora estaciono el auto, las 3 mujeres decendieron e ingresaron al enorme hogar Hatsune. Luka si estaba impresionada, era una casa enorme, casi mansión, estaba compuesta de alrededor de 6 habitaciones, sala, comedor amplios ambos, 8 baños, cocina, 2 patios, garage, sala de estudio y una oficina que pertenecía al padre.

- Miku porque no acompañas a Luka a que deje sus cosas en alguno de los cuartos de invitados? - sugirió la señora y asi lo hizo la menor Hatsune. Subieron las escaleras, caminaron hasta llegar a un cuarto muy cercano al de Miku, entraron y Luka dejo su maleta en el ropero fue al girarse cuando sintió las suaves manos de la peliturquesa tomar su rostro y atraerla hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Luka correspondió al gesto y la abrazo por la cintura para eliminar el poco espacio que aun las separaba. Se mantuvieron asi por un buen rato hasta que el oxigeno fue necesario y se separaron pero dejaron sus rostros muy cerca apoyados frente con frente.

- ya estaba extrañando esto - susurraba Miku, volvió a besar los labios de su novia - gracias por haberme acompañado.

- no tienes que ni decirlo - respondió en el mismo tono Luka quien estrecho mas el abrazo y beso el cuello de la peliturquesa delicadamente provocando un feroz escalofrío en ella - te hubiera extrañado mucho si no hubiera venido.

- chicas a cenar - se escucho a lo lejos la voz de la madre de Miku. Ambas se besaron una vez mas y bajaron a cenar. La comida estuvo deliciosa y muy amena. La madre de Miku era una mujer muy simpática y alegre, le gustaba bromear con su hija y no tenia tapujos en decir las cosas. Para hacer la sobre mesa la señora Hatsune llevo a las chicas a la sala de estar. Miku se sentó al lado de Luka en un sillón amplio mientras que la mujer mayor se sentó frente a ellas, justo en medio había una mesita de centro donde tenían sus tazas de te. La conversación de la mesa fue continuada ahí...

- señora Hatsune usted cocina realmente delicioso - alago Luka - ya extrañaba la cocina casera de mama.

- las madres ponemos mucho amor en la cocina - explicaba orgullosa y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios - Luka me podrías decir a que te dedicas? Con quien vives? Que profesión tienes?

- mama! - regaño Miku - ya pareces el FBI.

- hija son cosas que toda madre debe saber - se excuso la señora, Luka reia por lo bajo de ver a Miku en esa actitud y sonrojada, se veía realmente hermosa asi - además a Luka no le molesta, cierto?

- claro que no - respondió amablemente la pelirosa - déjeme ver... Mmmm... Actualmente estoy terminando de crear mi negocio. También trabajo medio tiempo en una biblioteca. Vivo sola, me independice hace mucho de mi familia y profesión aun no tengo puesto que el próximo año entraré a estudiar.

- ya veo que eres una jovencita muy centrada y honesta - decia antes de beber te, dejo la taza en la mesita y sonrio - ojala Miku fueras igual de honesta con tu madre. Miku la miro extrañada mientras bebia te. Me gustaría que fueras mas sincera conmigo y me presentaras a tu novia como tal. Termino de decir con toda tranquilidad la señora Hatsune dejando a Luka pasmada con los ojos mas abiertos de lo usual y a Miku tociendo ya que se atragantó al escuchar a su madre.

- ? - tartamudeo sorprendida la menor Hatsune.

- por Kami hija, soy tu madre - dijo con toda tranquilidad y sonriendo - pero para que no me vayas a salir con excusas te diré que llegue temprano al aeropuerto, las vi desde que recogieron las maletas y anduvieron todo el tiempo tomadas de la mano. Luego el jugueteo en el auto pero lo que me lo confirmo fue el beso que se dieron en el cuarto... Y antes de que digas algo, pues no, no las espiaba solo les fui a avisar de la cena y ustedes dejaron la puerta abierta asi que entre y las vi, pero no quise interrumpir asi que luego les hable desde el pasillo.

Ambas chicas estaban sin habla, tan obvias habían sido que la mama de Miku se había dado cuenta de todo sin esfuerzo alguno. Luka pese a que quería decir algo prefirió callar. Miku, en cambio, comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras...

- .pe... - Miku realmente no sabia que decir y su mama estaba disfrutando de ver a su hija tan complicada.

- hija, has lo que te pedí y presentame a Luka como corresponde por favor - pidió amablemente la señora con una ligera sonrisa. Miku respiro hondo repetidas veces hasta que se calmo un poco...

- mama, ella es Luka Megurine... Mi novia desde hace 1 mes - termino de decir toda roja.

- mucho gusto Luka - sonrio la señora estirando la mano.

- al contrario el gusto es mío - Luka devolvió el gesto estrechando la mano.

- estoy feliz de tener una nuera tan linda jajaja - Miku al escuchar eso se volvió a poner roja de pies a cabeza, mientras su mama reia de lo mas alegre - puedes decirme suegrita pero cuando este mi marido no porque no creo que acepte esto jijiji.

- mama... - reclamaba Miku que ya no podía estar mas roja - padre no lo aceptara. Suspiraba triste.

- hay hija cálmate que yo las respaldo - le guiño un ojo.

- señora de verdad no le molesta que su hija este con una mujer? - se atrevió a preguntar Luka.

- mientras la quieras y cuides, yo no soy nadie para evitar que mi hija sea feliz - decia la señora tranquilamente - además nunca la había visto tan radiante y dichosa, se nota que estar contigo le hace bien... Además ya hace tiempo que se que mi hija pertenece al lado oscuro de la fuerza jajaja. Luka no pudo evitar reír con el comentario. La señora Hatsune se levanto de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de Luka y le tomo las manos. A ver nuerita dígame mi hija la trata bien o es una vil ingrata como su padre?

- jajajaja - Luka no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario - su hija es un amor.

- uuuyy! Igualita a su madre que orgullo - reia alegremente la mama de Miku.

- no crees que viene de muy cerca la referencia? - dijo por lo bajo Miku.

- hija al fin hablas - simuló sorpresa la señora - ya creía que te habías quedado muda jajaja. Pero hija si es la verdad.

- mama, enserio no te molesta? - insistió aun sorprendida.

- ya dije que no - repitió y sonrio - además tienes buen gusto o gran suerte. Luka es una mujer preciosa y se nota muy dije. La pelirosa estaba roja como tomate, ese comentario no lo vio venir.

- muchas gracias señora - decia toda apenada la pelirosa.

- no tienes que darlas - rio la señora, se puso de pie - bueno chicas me voy a dormir y les recomendaría que hicieran lo mismo. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los cuartos detrás de la mama de Miku. Buenas noches hija. Se acerco a su niñita y le beso la mejilla, luego se acerco al oído de esta y le susurro "mi cuarto queda algo apartado, espero que duerman aunque sea un poco" se separo de su muy roja hija y le sonrio. Hasta mañana Luka. Se alejo dejando a las chicas paradas fuera del cuarto de invitados.

- Miku tienes fiebre? - pregunto preocupada la pelirosa al ver la roja cara de Miku.

- no... Es solo que... - susurraba aun roja Miku y anonadada por lo dicho, mas bien insinuado por su madre - mi mama me dijo que su cuarto quedaba algo apartado... Y que intentáramos dormir aunque sea un poco. Luka rió por lo bajo.

- hay que admitir que tu madre es muy directa y sabia jajajaja - reia Luka haciendo que Miku se pusiera aun mas roja - mejor vamos a dormir. Tomo la mano de la peliturquesa y la guió hasta dentro de la habitación, cerro la puerta tras ellas y le tomo el rostro para comenzar un suave beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente. Miku la abrazo y sin ningún apuro la fue llevando hasta la cama. Se quedaron ahí, a un lado, de pie besándose lentamente, tenían un riquísimo juego con sus labios y lenguas que no querían detener. Poco a poco y sin ningún apuro ambas se fueron desasiendo de todas sus prendas con suaves roces de piel que alertaban a sus cuerpos. Cuando ya estuvieron completamente desnudas Luka se recosto en la cama invitando con una pequeña seña a que su novia la acompañara, Miku asi lo hizo se acostó sobre la pelirosa quedando con sus rostros uno frente al otro, se miraban intentando leer a la otra. Sus manos entrelazadas a cada lado de sus cabezas, jugaban cariñosamente con sus dedos. Miku soltó una risita, mientras Luka le robaba un corto beso.

- es mi idea o estas diferente? - pregunto en un tono muy suave la pelirosa.

- si, el saber que mi mama me apoya me hace sentir mejor - respondía con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, recibió un beso en la punta de la nariz- aunque ahora falta mi padre. Hizo una mueca de preocupación con los labios. Luka le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- descuida pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntas - hablo en tono suave y tranquilizador para la peliturquesa - además si a tu padre no le gusto como nuera me da igual, total ya tengo a una linda suegrita que si me quiere. Termino con una sonrisa triunfal gesto que desato una fuerte risa en Miku.

- Luka baka - dicho esto se volvió a adueñar de los suaves labios de la pelirosa. Libero sus manos para llevar una a acariciar el cabello rosa y la otra el rostro de su novia. Le acariciaba la mejilla mientras la besaba. Sus respiraciones, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, eran tranquilas. Sus corazones latían al mismo compás, una coordinación que solo pueden logran quienes de verdad se aman. Las manos de Luka que hasta ahora se habían mantenido quietas, comenzaron a recorrer toda la hermosa silueta de su novia, esa suave y tersa piel era como acariciar el cielo. Miku de una forma muy sutil logro ubicar su entrepierna sobre uno de los muslos de la pelirosa. Las manos de

Luka pasaron a recorrer la espalda y el trasero, le encantaba tocarla ya que tenia que aguantarse las ganas durante todo el día - lo... único que... Deseo... Es vivir tranquila... Contigo. Decía entre besos, suaves, fogosos, tranquilos, llenos de amor mutuo. Luka acariciaba con sus uñas muy suavemente como jugando, logrando que Miku arqueada su espalda cual gatita.

- de verdad ese es tu único deseo? - pregunto extrañada la pelirosa - acaso no hay otras cosas que desees Miku?

- claro que si las hay - respondió en un tono suave y alegre robándole un corto beso. Luka con un gesto le dúo a entender que quería saber - quiero terminar mi carrera... viajar... No conozco mas allá de lo que hemos visto juntas... Mi padre siempre esta de viaje pero nunca me ha llevado... Mmmm... Quisiera... ... no es muy tonto. Sacudió la cabeza.

- ya dime - insistió con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

- me gustaría casarme y bueno... - Miku jugaba con su dedo índice haciendo círculos en el hombro de Luka, mientras esta la miraba atenta - si... Si seria lindo tener un bebe, pero yo se que nosotras no podríamos hacer esas cosas...

- y porque no? - cuestiono - claro que podemos, ya veras que si. Miku la miro con un renovado brillo en sus ojos - pues en cambio yo quiero algo de verdad tonto.

- que cosa? - pregunto entuciasta.

- pues a mi me gustaría tener un pequeño negocio de comida - respondió algo sonrojada.

- no me gusto tu idea - dijo Miku seria, Luka se entristeció de inmediato - porque con lo rico que cocinas yo me voy a querer comer todo, voy a engordar, luego voy a parecer una vaca y ya no me vas a querer. Decía todo esto con un adorable puchero. Probablemente me dejaras en un establo y te buscadas a otra mas linda y delgada. Luka ya no aguanto lo adorable que se veía y lo tierno que había terminado por ser el comentario, le tomo el rostro y la beso casi desesperadamente.

- jamás te dejaría - dijo al terminar el beso - y tampoco te dejaría comer todo jajaja. Miku. En ese momento la pelirosa cambio su semblante a uno serio.

- dime - pregunto casi temiendo algo.

- se que es algo apresurado pero quiero que seas mi novia - decia muy seria a lo que Miku solo pudo reír.

- jaja pero Luka ya lo soy - decia agraciada pero Luka seguía seria.

- me refiero a mi novia en otra forma - aclaro Luka, a lo que Miku quedo algo impactada y sonrojada.

- te refieres a... - balbuseo aun no creyendo.

- si a eso, aceptas? - la pregunta vino acompañada de un cierto toque temeroso. Miku escondió su mirada, se separo de su pelirosa y se bajo de la cama. Luka estaba pasmada, eso era un no? Todo se había ido por el caño solo por querer formalizar mas la relación? Luka no podía comprender el actuar de Miku quien se había puesto algo de su ropa y había salido de la habitación. Luka se recosto pesadamente en la cama aun en shock. Luego se volteo quedando boca abajo con la almoada recibiendo su llanto. Debido a esto no sintió que Miku había regresado y estaba sentada al lado suyo, hasta que esta le acaricio el cabello. Luka inmediatamente volteo a verla, estaba con un semblante pasivo. Miku acaricio el rostro de su novia para limpiar las marcas que habían dejado las pocas lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir.

- Luka no llores - decia acariciandole la mejilla.

- pero Miku... Tu... - fue callada por un beso - no entiendo.

- yo simplemente fui a buscar esto - saco una cajita - para lo que me vas a pedir creo que acompaña bien. Sonrio sonrojada pasándole el objeto. Luka lo recibió y abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver 2 hermosos anillos idénticos que tenían entrelazados los colores rosado y turquesa con un poco de plateado. Eran de diseño simple pero hermoso. Luka tomo uno de ellos en una mano y con la otra tomo la mano izquierda de Miku.

- Miku quisieras darme el honor de ser mi novia? - pregunto seria pero si de sus ojos pudiesen salir corazones, saldrían y en cada uno de ellos diría Miku.

- claro que si Luka - respondió con una sonrisa y limpiándose una lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos turquesa. Luego de que la pelirosa le pusiera el anillo ella tomo el otro y lo puso en el dedo correspondiente de la mano izquierda de Luka - y espero que esto sea para siempre.

- asi será mi hermosa princesa - Miku se lanzo nuevamente sobre su novia y la beso. Ambas chorreaban miel por doquier - aunque no me gusto que te me adelantaras, yo te iba a pedir lo mismo pero cuando regresáramos. La besó.

- de verdad? - otro beso - y yo... Que... Creía... Que ... Me... Estaba... Acelerando... Mucho. Trataba de decir Luka entre besos que a cada momento iban subiendo de grado. Miku se sento sobre las caderas de su pelirosa dejándola atrapada entre sus bien formados muslos, que ni tonta ni perezosa Luka aprovecho de acariciar. Miku con una mirada bastante seductora y juguetona comenzó a moverse suavemente, casi imitando a una serpiente con todo su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la camiseta que se había puesto para ir a buscar los anillos. Luka simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo, además era primera vez que se estaban dando pleno tiempo de disfrutarse mutuamente. La aceptación de la madre de Miku había liberado en la peliturquesa una energía que atraía como un imán a Luka, y la llevaba a no querer soltarla. Cuando la ropa fue lanzada lejos las manos de Luka se apoderaron inmediatamente de los senos de la menor, aprisionandolos con apasionados movimientos. Miku por su parte seguía en su posición disfrutando de las caricias, continuando con su insitador movimiento. Luka tomo ambas manos de Miku y la obligo a cambiar de pose para quedar recostada sobre ella. Entrelazaron sus dedos y labios en un fogoso beso lleno de la pasión mas pura. Sus lenguas y labios jugaban a algo ya conocido por ambas pero que no cansaba ni aburría a ninguna, al contrario siempre las dejaba con ganas de mas. El cuerpo de Miku estaba inquieto quería, no mas bien necesitaba del de Luka. Nuevamente volvió a posicionarse de tal forma que su entrepierna quedo a merced del suave muslo de Luka, quien de inmediato comenzó a ejercer una leve presión sacando fuertes suspiros.

- rayos me volveré adicta a esto - expreso una exitada Miku que mantenía una batalla con las manos de la pelirosa. Quería soltarse del agarre pero Luka no la dejaba.

- y cual seria el problema según tu? - pregunto en un tono muy sexy y demasiado sugerente desviando su boca al cuello de la menor para lamerlo con devoción.

- y si no estas para complacerme? - pregunto entre suaves gemidos a causa de los leves mordiscos en su cuello.

- eso no va a pasar y si pasa es porque estaré en un ataúd - respondió en un susurro para después lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo sacando al fin un fuerte gemido. El muslo de Luka ya estaba mojado a causa de los fluidos de su exitada novia - asi que mejor dejate de pensar cosas que ni van a pasar y acostumbrate a que yo no me canso de ti.

- y tu crees que yo de ti si? - a esas alturas ambas sabían que era la primera 'discusion' de pareja que tenían y realmente era bastante tonta, pero muy complaciente para ambas.

- no se, tal vez - Luka seguía ocupada en el cuello de Miku sin dejarla liberar sus manos.

- jamás! Así que hazte a la idea - Miku en un arranque había volteado a ambas para dejar a Luka arriba.

- desde esta posición me hago a la idea de lo que sea - su tono juguetón y sensual no la abandonaban y provocaban aun mas a Miku.

- entonces... - quien sabe de donde pero Miku hablo con un tono total y puramente sexual que le erizo completamente la piel a Luka, se acerco al oído de esta ultima y susurro - juegue. Esas palabras junto con el leve mordisco en la oreja desato todo en Luka, quien se fue directo a esos finos labios que tanto le gustaban para besarlos apasionadamente mientras una de sus manos recorría a libertad los senos, el abdomen y las piernas de Miku, lenta y tortuosamente para placer de la afectada. Miku tenia sus dedos enredados en los cabellos rosa de su amante, los desordenada y a veces apretaba cuando una oleada de placer la invadia, insitando sadicamente a su pelirosa a mas. Luka dirigió su mano hasta ese punto sensible en su novia, el mínimo contacto la hizo encorvarse de inmediato. Luka acaricio toda la zona pero sin adentrarse aun. Toco suavemente el clítoris que ya estaba duro y muy mojado, luego bajo e introdujo 1 dedo en su novia sacando un fuerte gemido por parte de esta y de pasada un doloroso pero exitante jalón de cabello. Su boca bajo a degustar uno de los sensuales senos de Miku, lo lamió y mordisqueo a placer de ambas. Su dedo entraba y salía sin parar lubricando aun mas esa zona. Luka saco su dedo

y se lo acerco a los labios, lo lamió mientras miraba a los ojos a su novia, ambas con miradas de deseo mutuas, de ardiente deseo. Miku tomo el rostro de su pelirosa y la beso nuevamente.

- Luka te necesito ahora - le pedía entre besos.

- donde? - preguntaba sabiendo la respuesta, Miku bajo su mano hasta su vagina donde se comenzó a masturbar ante la miraba de Luka.

- aquí - respondió entre jadeos. Luka la estuvo mirando unos momentos, como le exitaba verla. Cuando ya no aguanto mas acomodo a Miku para que quedara sentada en la cama apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Fue dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello, senos, abdomen, monte de venus hasta que llego a su tan anciado tesoro. Una vez ahí lamió todo ese delicioso néctar que brotaba de Miku y que no dejaba de brotar gracias a los toques de ella. La peliturquesa no podía estrujar mas las sabanas que tenia en cada mano, las apretujaba lo mas fuerte que podía con cada oleada de placer que recibía su cuerpo. Apretaba sus labios intentando evitar que un gemido se escapara, pero no le estaba funcionando ya que varios habían llegado a deleitar los oídos de la pelirosa. Luka apretaba con una mano la nalga de Miku y con la otra le daba suaves rasguños en el vientre. La pelirosa estiro su mano hasta que encontró un cojín, lo puso debajo de la cadera de Miku para elevarla, se relamió los labios al ver tan hermoso espectáculo que era solo para gusto de ella. Se acercó, volvió a lamer toda ese manjar de dioses y se dirigió al clítoris, succionando y lamiendo. Miku ya dejo de luchar y se entrego completamente al placer, sus gemidos eran fuertes y continuados. Luka sabia muy bien lo que hacia, continuaba con su boca ocupándose del clítoris de su novia, mientras que con 2 dedos la penetró suavemente, los mantuvo ahi sin sacarlos pero si comenzó a moverlos tocando todo el interior buscando algo que cuando Miku dio un respingo acompañado de un fuerte gemido supo que lo había encontrado, el punto G de su novia. Luka sonrio complacida porque ahora tenia otro lugar mas donde entretenerse. Estimulo un poco mas esa zona dejando a Miku con tiritones, sudando mucho y al borde del orgasmo. Cambio la pose y con su lengua comenzó a penetrarla mientras que sus dedos pasaron a estimular el ya muy duro punto sensible.

Miku ya no daba mas de placer, estaba algo avergonzada porque con los gemidos tan fuerte que daba estaba segura que su madre, y mas de algún vecino, la estaba escuchando. Pero en ese momento su cuerpo y toda ella estaban completamente entregados a su pelirosa dueña. Luka continuaba con su dulce labor, sonrio como una mano de su princesa se posaba sobre su cabeza enredando sus finos dedos es su rosa cabello y la otra buscaba su mano libre. Al tomarse entrelazaron sus dedos. Miku apretaba el agarre...

- Lu... Lu... Lukaaa! - fue el grito de placer de la peliturquesa al llegar al tan anclado orgasmo mientras apretaba los cabellos y la manos de la pelirosa. Su cuerpo tiritaba sin cesar, los espasmos del placer la tenían invadida y no se detendrían ya que Luka seguía lamiendo aquella zona, no quería dejar de beber ese néctar que brotaba a borbotones de su novia - Lu... Luka déjame... Descansar... Mmmm... Aaahhh... No... Mmm... Seas mala...

- no lo soy - respondía tranquilamente entre lamidas - pero... esto... Me encanta... tu... Me encantas. Miku seguía con sus fuertes jadeos. Luka dejo de lamer la vagina de Miku para subir y apoderarse de los labios de la misma.

- te amo Luka - susurro al separarse de esos enviciantes labios - ahora veremos si he aprendido bien. Miku se movió y posicionó de tal forma que ambos cuerpos formaban una L con su cabeza besando el vientre de Luka mientras bajaba hacia la zona mas intima de la mayor. Cuando estuvo ahí comenzó a besar tiernamente toda la superficie expuesta. Lamió suavemente el clítoris dándose todo el tiempo del mundo para estimularla logrando sacar pequeños gemidos a su novia. Ya estaba bien mojada asi que aprovechó e introdujo 2 dedos en ella, Luka dio un gemido ahogado ante tal rica accion. Miku continuó estimulando con su lengua el punto exacto del placer que a esas alturas ya estaba bien duro, sus dedos entraban y salían de la pelirosa a un deleitante ritmo. Los gemidos y suspiros salían de los labios de la mayor sin ningún tapujo. Luka, aprovechando la posición, estiro su mano para alcanzar la intimidad de su novia y estimularla como correspondía, sus dedos hacían círculos sobre el sensible punto de la peliturquesa. Los jadeos por parte de esta ultima no se dejaron esperar, pero aun asi no depuso su accionar, al contrario cambio la estimulación en el clítoris para hacerlo tanto con la lengua como con los labios. Ambas llevaban un exquisito ritmo de caricias, sus gemidos, jadeos y suspiros se entremezclaban en un ambiente de delicioso éxtasis romántico. Siguieron asi por varios minutos ya que el ritmo era lento, sin apuros hasta que ambas llegaron juntas al orgasmo expresandolo en un fuerte gemido entremezclado con sus nombres. Descansaron un corto momento en el cual Miku se posicionó sobre Luka, ambas se besaron mientras sus piernas iniciaban nuevamente el estimulo en sus húmedas intimidades. Miku acariciaba un seno de la pelirosa y Luka tenia entre sus manos el rostro de la menor. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas al unísono a un ritmo de vaiven en perfecta sincronía.

- Lu...lu...Luka me... Me... Voy... Ah... Ah... Ah - gemía Miku cada vez mas rápido.

- Mi...mi...miku ah... Ah... Ah... Ah - gemia igualmente hasta que al momento de llegar al orgasmo Luka atrajo el rostro de la peliturquesa para besarlo ahogando en sus labios el fuerte gemido de placer que ambas liberaron al mismo tiempo. Sus corazones latiendo a mil, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus cuerpos aun temblando. Se mantuvieron con sus labios semi unidos para recuperar oxigeno hasta que de a poco recuperaron la normalidad en sus cuerpos y los besos regresason, tiernos y llenos de amor. Miku, sin dejar los labios de Luka, tomo las cobijas y las cubrió a ambas.

- Luka… no te vayas a ofender pero… - Miku hablaba mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de su novia y entre los brazos de la misma – esta vez me gusto mas…

- y porque debería ofenderme? – la abrazo mas fuerte, hundió su cara en el cabello turquesa y respiro hondo sintiendo ese maravilloso aroma – al contrario para mi también fue mejor… es normal, nos estamos conociendo cada vez mas.

- y enamorando? – pregunto tímidamente con su rostro escondido en el cuello de la pelirosa.

- si y cada vez mas – respondió con una pulcra y sincera sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo el anillo en la mano de Miku. Asi se quedaron hasta caer en las garras de morfeo.

Al la mañana siguiente las chicas se despetaron, dieron una ducha y se arreglaron ya que el padre de Miku estaba por llegar…

- Miku tu padre ya esta aquí – se escucho la voz de la madre de la peliturquesa desde la entrada principal. Ambas caminaron tranquilas hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo donde un hombre un poco mas alto que Luka estaba parado, vestia formal, llevaba un maletín y se habia quitado el sombrero que ahora estaba en manos de la señora Hatsune – querido te quiero presentar a una amiga de nuestra hija su nombre es Luka Megurine. Sonrio muy amable la señora, fue cuando el hombre dejo de darle la espalda a las chicas y quedo frente a frente con ellas.

"esto debe ser una broma" Luka quedo petrificada, como si estuviera viendo un muerto "una muy cruel"

* * *

**_creo que es muy malo para mi integridad fisica dejarlo hasta aqui, cierto? ... bueno pero hasta aqui no mas llego porque si me pase y esta bien largo el capitulo... pero descuiden y controlen su ira ya subire continuacion... si el clima, los dioses del olimpo y el tiempo-espacio asi lo permiten XD... _**

**_neee uds ya saben que si subire el siguiente *-* ..._**

**_me gustaria saber que opinan de la confesion de Miku? (llore T-T)_**

**_que les parecio el Lemon? la verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones_**

**_chan chan!_**

**_respuesta a sus reviews queridos fans..._**

**_Alkem: yo me mato de la risa escribiendo esas cosas entre Rin y Miku XD jajajaa... es divertidisimo imaginarlas._**

**_Edgichi: bienvenido nuevo lector *-*... bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo y estes al pendiente de los proximos y hayas hojeado mis otros fics XD (pido poco XD jajaja)._**

**_Lily: unicos? -/- (rojomaracointenso) o-oh muchas gracias, espero te guste esta conti._**

**_Anialexa: verdad que seria divertido tener una amiga asi? XD jajaj yo tengo lo contrario amigas bien molestosas, pero las adoro a todas._**

**_Andrea: oh! otra nueva lectora T^T :maxima emocion: y si soy algo perver en mis fics... (no te dejes llevar por las cosas que digan de mi XD)... ojala cuando tengas tiempo leas mis otros fics *-*... ojala te haya gustado el casi final del cap XD... respuesta a tu pregunta: no te podria decir si me exitan o no, pero me maravillan, tienen un nosequequeseyo tan puro y genial y a la vez perverso que me encanta y llama a escribir muajaja *-*_**

**_Rams: Le saco lados pervers a todos XD jajaja... espero estes al pendiente quedan pocos capitulos._**

**_Gamu: espero te haya gustado esta "mini" parte caliente jojoojo... me alegra verte denuevo por aqui... ya te extrañaba n_n_**

**_Emi: aura maligna espero que hayas quedado conforme :3 ... espero no haber demorado mucho y ojala te haya gustado._**


	10. Una mala broma

_**Disculpen la demora u.u pero de verdad la inspiracion se arranco de mi escandalosamente... luego vino mi operacion y muchas otras cosas mas... debut del Team de baile tributo a Vocaloid... problemas con los compañeros de trabajo... etc ... etc... yo se que muchos diran "puras excusas" pero es la verdad... de hecho aun estoy en post operatorio n_nU**_

_**En fin a lo que nos convoca... les dejo el penúltimo capitulo... vere ahi si le hago un prologo jojojo... eso dependera de ustedes :3**_

* * *

_**Una mala broma**_

"esto debe ser una broma" Luka quedo petrificada, como si estuviera viendo un muerto "una muy cruel" en un instante su rostro palideció pero intento disimularlo lo mejor posible. El señor Hatsune apenas la vio sus ojos aumentaron su tamaño y mas de algún latido se debe haber perdido.

- padre la conoces? – pregunto inocentemente Miku al ver la reacción del hombre – por tu cara pareciera que si.

- ejem – tocio para aclarar su garganta – no Miku, solo se parece mucho a alguien que conoci hace tiempo. Mantuvo la compostura y saludo. Mucho gusto señorita Megurine. El "señorita" lo dijo en otro tono hablando casi silaba por silaba, rechinaba sus dientes.

- el gusto el mio señor Hatsune – reverencio levemente Luka, se acerco a Miku y hablando en un tono bajo – Miku necesito ir al cuarto, no me siento bien. Miku la miro extrañada, mas que mal ambas habían dormido juntas y se habían despertado de buen animo.

- te acompaño – respondió – padre, mama nos disculpan, Luka no se siente bien. Ambos asintieron y las chicas se retiraron. Al estar en el cuarto Luka se recostó en la cama, con una de sus manos tapando sus ojos multiples frases volvían a su mente…

"ya esta todo pagado incluso tu tarifa, mañana nos vamos a Francia" "al fin tendre lo que todos mis amigos ya han probado, tu escultural cuerpo" "al fin sere bien reconocido en el mundo de los magnates jejeje" "mi mujer es una aburrida, como ella no me acompaña pues te pago y disfruto de lo que todos me dicen que debo probar" "mi padre vive viajando por su empresa" "maldita sea! Mi mujer decidió acompañarme, necesito que me reembolses el dinero… como que no?... ya se que el trato es asi cuando uno es nuevo pero… que le dire a mi familia?! … eres una maldita puta!... haz lo que quieras con el dinero yo no lo necesito perra!" "si quería estudiar debía trabajar" "mierda! Por ultimo nos vemos otro dia, no me puedes dejar con las ganas de tenerte!" "habia un fondo para mis estudios, pero la empresa sufrió una estafa y no quedo otra que gastar ese fondo" "maldición juro que tendre pronto dinero y seras toda mia!"… "quiebra"… "ya esta todo pagado"… "la empresa sufrió una estafa"… "como que no hay reembolso?!"… "que le dire a mi familia?!" … "tengo que trabajar y estudiar"…

- maldita sea… - maldijo Luka mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miku se acerco preocupada, se sento en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio el rostro – "porque justamente tú" pensaba la pelirosa lamentándose.

- Luka que sucede? – le pregunto Miku con una mirada de preocupación – te sientes mal? Te paso algo?

- Miku… - susurro Luka no sabia que hacer, sin querer cometio un error gravísimo pero al mismo tiempo habia descubierto algo que entre ambos destrozarían a su amada novia – "si no le cuento… su padre lo hara y de la peor forma… si le cuento… me mandara al diablo… si no le cuento… la estare engañando toda su vida… si le cuento… le destrozare el corazón… " Luka se mordía cada vez mas fuerte el labio hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzó a sangrar.

- Luka mira lo que haces?! – Miku le llamo la atención sacándola de su transe – ten mas cuidado! Miku le pasaba un pañuelo por el labio para limpiarlo, luego se acerco, lo lamio y beso. Este acto tierno-erotico derritió a Luka quien en un impulso abrazo a Miku. Era un abrazo fuerte, como si fuera el ultimo, pero lo necesitaba.

- Luka sucede algo? - decia respondiendo el abrazo pero con un notable tono de preocupación - actúas extraño. Le beso la barbilla.

- Miku... Yo... yo... - Luka temblaba ligeramente, estaba en extremo nerviosa, no la quería perder. Por primera vez tenia miedo de perder a alguien - Miku... yo... Yo necesito... Debo. Miku le acariciaba el rostro suavemente con los dedos, le besaba el cuello, la barbilla y la mejilla.

- Luka, mi amor, lo que sea dímelo - susurro Miku dulcemente provocando un mayor vuelco en el corazón de la pelirosa y mas aun porque era primera vez que la llamaba por 'mi amor' - lo que sea, prefiero que me lo digas. Se reacomodo para mirarla directo a los ojos, le tomo con delicadeza de las mejillas y la beso con todo el amor que le pudo transmitir en ese corto y simple acto. Luka ya no pudo mas y dejo correr libremente sus lagrimas, la angustia la invadía, la inundaba y no sabia que hacer. Se reacomodo para mirarla directo a los ojos, le tomo con delicadeza de las mejillas y la beso con todo el amor que le pudo transmitir en ese corto y simple acto. Luka ya no pudo mas y dejo correr libremente sus lágrimas, la angustia la invadía. Al separarse se levanto de la cama he hizo que Miku quedara sentada en la orilla, ella se acunclillo delante de esta y con ambas manos tomo las de su novia.

- Miku lo que te voy a contar es algo que te va a doler… - se volvió a morder el labio inferior, su preocupación era máxima por como dañaría esto a su novia – pero prefiero ser yo quien te lo cuente y ser sincera contigo, antes que otra persona te lo diga y me creas algo que no soy. Quieres saberlo, aunque esto pueda destrozarte? Miku la miro asustada, pero asintió.

- prefiero que me duela la verdad – tomo aire y lo solto pesadamente cerrando los ojos – antes que vivir una feliz mentira. Luka apretó aun mas el agarre de sus manos, de a poco le fue contando todo a Miku, desde la primera llamada que recibió hasta cuando fue mandada al diablo por no hacer el reembolso. La expresión de la menor era indescriptible, su rostro cambiaba a cada momento: asombro, tristeza, molestia, enojo, dolor. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no sollozaba, solo lloraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Era el relato mas crudo y horrible que habia escuchado en su vida, al manos para ella. Hasta Luka pudo sentir cuando el corazón de Miku sufrió un quiebre y eso lo resintió ella. La peliturquesa no emitia palabra alguna, sonido alguno, estaba ida, pero escuchando absolutamente todo. En su cabeza se mezclaban las palabras de Luka con los recuerdos de lo vivido por ella en la misma época de los sucesos relatados, las palabras de su padre, la desesperación por no poder estudiar, la decisión de trabajar, todas las desveladas que habia pasado por tener que ir al bar en las noches, todos los malos ratos por culpa de algunos borrachos odiosos, las ocasiones en las cuales habia pasado semanas comiendo solo 1 plato al dia porque el dinero no le alcanzaba y su familia no le mandaba nada. Rabia, ese era el sentimiento que ahora invadía el cuerpo y alma de Miku, un sentimiento completamente desconocido para ella que se apodero de su ser por completo.

Luka termino de relatar todo, el silencio invadió la habitación por completo, pasaron varios minutos, una eternidad para la pelirosa. Miku solto sus manos lentamente del agarre de Luka, dejando las manos en el pecho de esta misma, se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, su mirada aun vacia, perdida quien sabe donde. Luka se acerco temerosa a ella, su aura irradiaba dolor, confusión y rabia, sentimientos que desconocía en su novia, pero que la entendía perfectamente, tanto que estaba dispuesta a recibir lo que fuera de ella en ese momento. Cuando la pelirosa al fin estuvo ubicada detrás de Miku pudo escuchar unos leves susurros…

- porque? – susurraba Miku – porque?... porque?...

- Miku? – quizo acercarse un poco mas…

- porque!? – grito Miku golpeando la ventana rompiéndola con el puño derecho y quedando con varios cortes. Luka quedo inmediatamente en shock ante esa acción y grito. Miku se volteo, agarro de la camisa a la pelirosa y comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza, su mano teñida de rojo carmesí y sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar al igual que la sangre – porque tu Luka?! Porque?!... porque a mi?!... Luka no sabia que hacer, sus propias lagrimas acompañaron las de Miku, se odiaba en esos momentos, sentía que todo era su culpa, que su pequeña peliturquesa no se merecía pasar por esto, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Miku en un arranque de quien sabe que comenzó a rajarle la ropa a la pelirosa. De un jalon le abrió toda la blusa mandándola a volar lejos, la empujo hasta la cama donde cayo tendida de espalda y Miku posicionándose sobre ella…

- haz lo que se te de la gana – dijo casi sin voz Luka ante la profunda mirada de dolor Miku – al fin y al cabo sigues siendo tú. Miku pego con los puños a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirosa quien cerro fuerte los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Sintió la respiración de Miku en su cuello, era agitada, sollozos liberados con fuerza, gritos ahogados en su cuello fue ahí que sintió como fueron clavados unos dientes en su piel provocándole un dolor horrible. Estaba segura que estaba sangrando, pero aun asi no se movio de donde estaba, se aguanto el grito de dolor apretando fuerte sus labios. Las manos de la peliturquesa agarraron fuertemente los senos de su chica, pese a todo no le estaba haciendo daño, si los apretaba mas fuerte de lo normal, pero no llegaba al punto de dañarla. Miku bajo su mano no dañada hasta la intimidad de Luka, por debajo de la ropa se hizo camino hasta llegar a ese sector prohíbo para todos menos para ella. Con algo de brusquedad comenzó a tocar toda la zona. Luka ya no se aguantaba el dolor que sentía en su cuello, la peliturquesa aun no la soltaba, como pudo alcanzo un cojin, lo tomo con ambas manos y lo presiono fuerte contra su rostro. Un grito completamente ahogado por el acolchado objeto fue lo que descargo la pelirosa, pero ni eso hizo que Miku desistiera de lo que hacia. Saco su mano de la intimidad de Luka, la solto por completo, se levanto de la cama y se quedo unos momentos observándola. La vista no era agradable, ahí estaba ella, su pelirosa, recostada cubriendo su cara con un cojin para gritar de dolor sin ser escuchada, con su cuello sangrando a causa de la fuerte mordida, con sus senos llenos de sangre de Miku y con su pantalón desacomodado. Las lagrimas ya no brotaban de los ojos de la peliturquesa, su respiración ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, no dejaba de mirar a la pelirosa analizando su cuerpo, pensando en lo sucedido. Apoyo sus manos en la cama a cada lado de la cintura de Luka, esta ultima se tenso como reacción automática esperando cualquier cosa, aun no se quitaba el cojin de la cara ya no quería ver mas a Miku en ese estado, pero no se iba a ir de ahí. Miku acerco sus labios hasta el plano vientre de Luka, saco su lengua y muy lentamente lamio un camino en asenso. Esto confundió a la pelirosa, pero aun asi no movio un musculo. Siguió subiendo hasta toparse con los senos, dirigió sus labios a uno de ellos para besarlo y lamerlo a gusto. Al pasar de los minutos Luka maldecía el estar sintiendo placer en esos momentos, pero era inevitable con Miku. La peliturquesa dejo los senos para poder quitarle la ropa que le quedaba aun, sin apuro alguno le quito los pantalones y el hotpan que traia puesto. Se sento a un lado de ella y con su mano herida recorrió todo el cuerpo de Luka. Su expresión aun era perdida. Movia su mano de arriba a bajo, por los muslos, el monte de venus, el vientre, los senos, hacia círculos en los pezones, volvia a bajar al vientre, le acariciaba gentilmente la bulba comprobando que estaba humeda. Miku mantenía su expresión mientras recorría con la mirada todo, hasta que se topo con la marca en el cuello, dejo lo que hacia con su mano para quitarle el cojin a Luka – ya te dije Miku haz lo que quieras, pero no te quiero ver asi. Aparto la mirada pero Miku con su mano la obligo a mirarla nuevamente.

- discúlpame Luka – susurro la menor con la voz completamente quebrada – yo no quería hacerte esto… yo no quería. Luka tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, nuevamente Miku estaba derramando lagrimas. La pelirosa extendió sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Miku quedara recostada sobre ella, su cabeza escondida en el mismo lugar del cuello donde anteriormente la habia dañado. Sus lagrimas salian sin consuelo alguno pese a que Luka le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Cayendo en la herida provocando nuevamente dolor en Luka a la que se le escapo un quejido "tsk", Miku de inmediato reacciono y se levanto un poco mirando la herida, se acerco y la lamio. Fue un acto extraño para la pelirosa, pero cumplió con su cometido quitándole el dolor sobre todo porque nuevamente Miku le estaba entregando cariño.

- Miku yo… yo te entiendo… lo que no entiendo es otra cosa – hablo muy despacio Luka recibiendo un sonido por parte de la menor en señal de que preguntara porque no quería apartarse de la labor que estaba realizando, labor que tenia a Luka aun maldiciéndose por disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas y peor aun en ese momento – porque no me has mandado al diablo? Miku detuvo su actuar, se levanto lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban aun opacados por el dolor y la rabia, pero tenían algo que desconcertaba a Luka. Miku se acerco y la beso suavemente, con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirosa lenta y tortuosamente tocando todo. Las caricias bajaban peligrosamente hacia ese punto sensible que ahora Luka no quería que fue estimulado, no por quien lo hacia sino que aun le incomodaba enormemente la situación. – Miku… estas…?

- te amo… - se apresuro a susurrar antes de que la pelirosa continuara, su mano ya estaba acariciando ese punto tan frágil y exquisito. En sus dedos sintió como el cuerpo de Luka se tenso totalmente al sentir sus caricias, estaba ya humeda, pese a todo y eso de cierta forma le agrado a Miku. La siguió besando, pero los besos ya habían subido de grado, ahora eran apasionados y las caricias en el clítoris de Luka eran mas atrevidas. Deslizo 2 dedos dentro de la pelirosa haciendo que se exaltara un poco, moviéndolos de forma que la pelirosa rápidamente se relajo y termino de entregarse a ella. Miku bajo con sus labios hasta la intimidad de Luka para estimular su punto rosa con su lengua y poder sentir su sabor. Luka intento agarrar nuevamente el cojin para opacar sus gemidos de placer, pero Miku lo lanzo lejos – te quiero escuchar…

- pero… -

- pero nada – Miku volvió a estar sobre la pelirosa para mirarla directo a los ojos, su mirada penetrante y extrañamente sensual con un dejo de algo mas dejo atontada a Luka, sin contar el tono muy sexy que estaba usando para hablar que lograba erizarle la piel por completo. Esta no era del todo su linda y tierna Miku, pero le gustaba igualmente – te quiero oir y si todos los demás también lo hacen me da igual. Le dio un corto beso y regreso sus labios a donde habían estado hace un momento. Su lengua jugaba con ese sensible punto, hacia círculos alrededor, lo tocaba ligaremente con la puntita, lo lamia por completo, a veces lo rozaba con los dientes provocando un respingo inmediato en Luka. Sus dedos mientras tanto entraban y salian de ella a gusto, su lubricada vagina le ayudaba mucho pero quiso ir mas alla asi que saco sus dedos y comenzó a estimular la otra entrada. Inmediatamente Luka se levanto un poco apoyando ambos codos en el colchon…

- Miku por ahí… -

- no puedo? – Miku volvió a ocupar ese tono de voz y esa mirada que traian loca a la pelirosa, pero a la vez la confundían.

- nunca… - Luka se quedo sin palabras, todo era muy extraño en ese momento y lo peor era que no le importaba nada, solo Miku, solo el tenerla ahí y que no la haya abandonado. Miku se sento en la cama indicándole a Luka que se sentara en sus piernas y asi lo hizo sin chistar. La pelirosa la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello enredando sus dedos con el sedoso cabello de la peliturquesa, apoyo su frente con la de ella – has lo que quieras. Volvió a repetir y de inmediato la beso apasionadamente, acto que fue bien recibido por la menor que volvió a ocupar sus manos, una en su intimidad y la otra en uno de los senos. Con el pasar de los minutos las caricias se volvían mas anciosa y la pelirosa para darle mas comodidas a su novia se sento dándole la espalda y con las piernas separadas, asi Miku tenia plena libertad y eso le agradaba de sobremanera en ese instante. Beso la espalda y nuca de su pelirosa, volvió a lamer la herida en el cuello provocando un suave quejido en la mayor entremezclado con los ya fuertes gemidos que salian de sus labios libremente. Miku tenia dos dedos dentro de la pelirosa y su pulgar no dejada de estimular el punto exacto del placer. Luka ya estaba a poco del orgasmo y Miku cambio la pose, la dejo sentada en la cama y dirigió su lengua a la intimidad de Luka. Ahí succiono el clítoris sin dejar de penetrarla con ambos dedos y no paso mucho cuando Luka se vino en un muy fuerte orgasmo, pero eso no paro ahí, Miku continuo estimulándola logrando obtener una seguidilla de orgasmos. Los gemidos de placer de Luka y de vez en cuando el nombre de Miku inundaban la habitación…

- ustedes dos que rayos están haciendo?! – se escucho desde afuera de la habitación junto con el fuerte golpeteo en la puerta cosa que exalto a Luka pero no asi a la peliturquesa que siguió con lo que hacia hasta que Luka cayo rendida en la cama. Miku limpio con su lengua todo rastro de ese exquisito manjar que brotaba del cuerpo de su pelirosa, lo hizo con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras el padre de esta casi botaba la puerta a golpes – Miku Hatsune sal de ahí ahora mismo! Soy tu padre obedéceme! Y esa otra pervertida que te acompaña que salga!

- Luka mejor ponte algo de ropa – hablo Miku suave y tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie, se acercaba a la cajonera y le pasaba un poco de ropa – no quiero que se den el gusto de verte desnuda. El tono de Miku habia cambiado, ahora era neutro, pero en sus ojos aun habia rastro de cariño hacia su pelirosa.

- Miku espera – Luka se apresuro a tomar la muñeca de su peliturquesa y esta la quedo mirando. Se levanto y tomo su rostro con ambas manos – no quiero que cometas un error, y mucho menos si es por mi. Miku la miro detenidamente, pensó unos segundos para luego soltar un fuerte suspiro, tomo el rostro de su pelirosa y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre.

- Luka… a-amor… esto lo hago por mi, descuida – se puso de puntillas y la beso. El golpeteo desesperado en la puerta no se habia detenido - solo respóndeme algo, te toco alguna vez? Luka negó con la cabeza.

- Maldita sea Miku sal ahora mismo con esa puta! – la cara de Miku se transformo a tal punto que Luka la solto de inmediato solo del miedo. La peliturquesa camino rápido hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrir se aseguro que Luka estuviera vestida. Abrió de golpe la puerta - al fin abres q... !

- quien rayos te crees para decirle puta a mi novia?! - grito furiosa Miku mirando a su padre con una ira incontrolable.

- soy tu padre asi que bajame el tono! - le grito mas fuerte aun en un intento por imponer su autoridad frente a la menor, que ni por gracia se movio siquiera un milímetro - como que tu novia?!

- si MI novia, algún problema? - Miku no bajaba el tono y puso mucho énfasis en el 'mi' cosa que mas hincho la vena que su padre tenia en la frente.

- una hija mía no puede tener de novia a una puta! - hablo exasperado de la actitud de Miku. La madre de esta llego corriendo ante los gritos y agarro del brazo a su marido intentando calmarlo.

- como sabes que lo era? - la cara de Miku enardesio a su padre, su semblante de rabia se mezclo con uno de satisfacción, como de alguien que sabe que acaba de dar en el clavo - porque solo yo lo sabia.

- ... - el padre no sabia que responder, pero mas le enojaba que su hija lo tuviera en esa posición.

- disculpa mama por no decírtelo, pero es un tema pasado y no queríamos que la discriminarán por algo que ya fue - Miku le hablo en un tono normal a su madre la cual estaba impresionada por los cambios que estaba teniendo su hija. El rostro y tono de Miku volvió a cambiar a uno de absoluta ira - ahora dime padre, como lo sabias? Como sabias que Luka se dedico a la prostitución?...

- lo supuse - esto lo dijo en un tono notablemente inseguro y mas bajo que el anteriormente usado – por todos esos gritos, parecía película hentai.

- para tu información padre eso no se llama película hentai, se llama hacer el amor – dijo en un tono burlesco la menor sin dejar su seguridad y su mirada fija en los ojos del Hatsune mayor – y con MI Luka es algo increíble… ni te imaginas lo bien que lo hace… cuando me toca… cuando me besa… cuando recorre mi cuerpo con su lengua… y mejor que eso es hacérselo a ella… tocar su escultural cuerpo… besar sus bien delineados y suaves labios… agarrar sus bien formados y firmes pechos… ser presa de sus fuertes y suaves piernas… levantarla de ese firme trasero que tiene. Miku se mordió el labio con placer recordando todo eso. No tienes idea lo exquisito que es hacer el amor con MI Luka Megurine… Miku recibió de lleno una cachetada en su mejilla por parte de su padre.

- no hables como una cualquiera, eres una Hatsune! – le volvió a gritar.

- oiga que le pasa no le vuelva a levantar la mano! – Luka fue detenida por Miku ya que iba a ir directo a enfrentar al señor Hatsune.

- tu no te metas maldita puta del demonio! – grito nuevamente el padre de Miku a lo que ahora el recibió un fuerte golpe en la quijada por parte de su hija. La madre de Miku estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y no entendía porque sucedia todo esto – como te atreves… ?

- ya te dije que no la trates asi o acaso no entiendes!? – volvió a gritar Miku, su padre la iba a cachetear nuevamente pero Luka le detuvo la mano.

- NO le vuelva a levantar la mano – Luka hablo haciendo pausas en cada palabra y en un tono muy amenazante – no tiene idea de lo que yo soy capaz.

- quien te crees tu… - su ira iba en aumento pero fue interrumpido.

- ni se te ocurra decirle algo! – Miku se adelanto en tono amenazante – estoy harta! Me cagaste la vida y ahora no quieres que este con quien amo?! No crees que es muy patudo de tu parte?!

- de que rayos?! – el señor se hacia el desentendido. Luka le solto la muñera para ubicarse atrás de Miku poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de esta en forma de total apoyo.

- de que rayos? De que rayos estoy hablando? – dijo Miku en un tono que iba subiendo cada vez mas en ira – de los 15mil dólares que te quisiste gastar en una dama de compañía! De eso estoy hablando! La madre de Miku se llevo la mano hasta su boca por la impresión. Y para peor no te resulto el placercito porque mi mama decidió acompañarte a ultima hora a tu viaje por europa! El padre estaba frio, un tempano de hielo tenia mas color que su cara en ese instante. Y claro que sabes que Luka era prostituta, porque era a ella a quien contrataste. Con eso ultimo sentencio a su padre a dar muchas explicaciones.

- Miku las cosas no son como ella te las dijo… - intento explicarse.

- cállate! – ordeno con un grito la menor a quien las lagrimas la volvieron a traicionar saliendo de sus azulados ojos como el vivo reflejo de la tristeza que la inundaba por dentro – si mintió o no me da igual, su mentira no hizo mas que abrirme los ojos… pero yo se que es la verdad… todo concuerda… cada fecha… cada hecho… concuerda. Miku se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

- pero hija… -

- no me digas hija! Si cuando mas necesite de ti solo pensaste en ti mismo y en tus estúpidos egos machistas – recrimino con furia Miku, su padre estaba entrando en pánico, todo se estaba callendo alrededor de el y nada podía hacer - en mi vida quiero volver a saber de ti!

- pero hija? -

- no me digas asi! - grito exasperada - me perdiste el día que decidiste gastar el fondo de mis estudios en una prostituta. La mirada de odio en Miku era evidente y también se reflejaba ese sentimiento en su voz. Y por culpa de tu maldito egoísmo me hiciste trabajar en un pub... Aunque agradezco el haber trabajado ahí porque siempre me trataron bien y pude conocer a Luka. Apoyo su mano en la que esta última tenia puesta en su hombro entrelazando sus dedos. Pero eso no quita que en este momento te odie con todo mi ser. Ladeo su cabeza apoya sola en las manos entrelazadas y le hablo a su pelirosa. Luka me quiero ir ahora.

- tu no te vas a ningún lugar jovencita! - el señor Hatsune la agarro de la muñeca cuando esta estaba ingresando de regreso a la habitación - y menos con esa!

* * *

**_Buenos hasta aqui los dejo... espero poder publicar pronto el último capitulo para asi continuar con mis otros fics... y por favor que la inspiracion regrese a mi :levantando los brazos y mirando al cielo: "porque me abandonaste Jebus?!"_**

**_Espero sus reviews! Byez!_**

**_para los que les interese les dejo la pagina de facebook del team:_**

**_TributoNeVocaloid _**


	11. La Decisión

Bueno chicas aqui les dejo el último capitulo, espero les guste aunque la inspiracion de verdad que no me ha acompañado para nada este ultimo tiempo y no se porque :llorando:

* * *

**_La Decisión_**

- tu no te vas a ningún lugar jovencita! - el señor Hatsune la agarro de la muñeca cuando esta estaba ingresando de regreso a la habitación - y menos con esa! La jalo fuerte y comenzó a arrastrarla por el pasillo. Miku le gritaba e intentaba soltarse pero la fuerza del padre era mucho mayor. Hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer. Miku miro asombrada, ahí estaba parada Luka con lo que había sido un jarrón, ahora solo el mango de este, en la mano. Esta ultima se acerco al hombre tirado en el piso que ahora se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte dolor...

- te dije que no la tocatas - le hablo apretando los dientes y en un tono amenazador. Se puso de pie y le ofreció ayuda a Miku para levantarse, esta acepto y se paro - vamos? Miku asintio mientras su padre aun se quejaba en el suelo.

- ven… a-aca… - intento decir el hombre aun entre quejidos de dolor.

- que no sabes cuando callar?! – Luka ya exasperada de todo y mas de la voz de aquel hombre se regreso y le pateo la cara, suerte para él que alcanzo a cubrir su rostro sino no hubiera quedado nada bueno ahí.

- mama... - Miku se acerco a su madre que aun estaba inmóvil, shockeada y llorando. La abrazo fuertemente, estuvo asi unos momentos hasta que recibió el mismo gesto de regreso - perdoname mami. Miku comenzó a llorar, Luka solo observaba la escena con la cabeza gacha. Perdoname por actuar asi, pero...

- no tienes porque pedir perdón hija - la hizo callar su madre, hablaba suave y dulce como siempre - pese a que no me gusto lo que hiciste... Tampoco me gusto enterarme asi... Entiendo tu actuar... Pero será mejor que se vayan ahora, algún día conversaremos de esto. Le dio un beso en la frente y soltó el abrazo. Miku la observo pero no reacciono hasta que Luka la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al cuarto. Ordenaron sus bolsos, esta vez Miku lleveba algunas cosas mas. La madre de Miku les había pedido un taxi y arreglo todo para que se pudieran regresar. El padre solo estuvo encerrado en su oficina sin hacer ningún tipo de aparición cerca de las chicas.

- cuídate mucho hija y escríbeme al facebook cuando ya estén en casa, ok? - sonrio y soltó el abrazo con Miku.

- claro que si mama... - Miku sonrio triste, no quería que las cosas quedaran asi, pero debía hacer caso a su madre asi que se subió al taxi - desde cuando con Facebook?

- tu madre esta al día con la tecnología y tu publicas demasiadas cosas personales en tu muro - le cerró un ojo toda risueña haciendo sonrojar a su hija a mas no poder. Estaba recordando cosas que había publicado sobre su amor por Luka y a veces sus deseos ocultos – Luka cuida mucho a mi niña, si?

- claro, la cuidaré mucho descuide señora Hatsune – Luka se despidió y subió al vehículo. Cuando llevaban poco de avanzar Miku se abrazo a su pelirosa comenzando a llorar, ese era un llanto reprimido, estaba lleno de dolor por todo lo ocurrido. Luka la abrazo mas fuerte aun brindándole con este gesto todo su apoyo y comprensión - fuiste muy fuerte y valiente. Susurro al oído de la menor, para luego depositar un beso en su cabeza. Te admiro. Miku siguió llorando hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Bajaron del taxi con sus maletas en un carrito. Hicieron el check in, apesar de que la aeromoza estaba mas preocupada del deplorable estado de Miku, era comprensible la peliturquesa era un completo desastre en ese momento, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas marcadas por el llanto, no era normal ver alguien asi querer tomar un avión. Luka tuvo que explicar que había tenido una fuerte pelea familiar y asi accedió a hacer el chequeo. Caminaron hasta el baño, ahí Luka le limpio el rostro con toda tranquilidad.

- Luka - al fin Miku comenzó a hablar, Luka solo emitió un sonido de afirmación - crees que me merezco esto?

- la verdad no - Luka hablaba con una tranquilidad envidiable mientras le ordenaba el cabello - pero por algo ocurren las cosas, algo bueno deberás obtener de todo esto, estoy segura. Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- porque tan segura? - volvió a preguntar esta vez mirandola curiosa.

- porque te lo mereces preciosa - Luka le brindo un beso en la frente - ya estas lista, ahora si nos dejaran subir al avión sin creer que te estoy secuestrando jeje.

- tonta - Miku sonrio al fin. Abrazo fuerte a Luka por la cintura - ni se te ocurra dejarme.

- ni loca lo haría señorita Hatsune de Megurine - devolvió el abrazo con mucho gusto de ver que el humor de su novia mejoraba.

- y desde cuando que soy "de Megurine"? - pregunto ya de mejor animo.

- desde que usted lleva este anillo en su fino dedo - respondió Luka tomando la mano de Miku en la cual estaba dicho objeto adornando su dedo.

- pero usted también lleva uno - arremetió la menor mostrando el dedo de la pelirosa y sonriendo.

- cierto... quien lo habrá dejado ahí? - se hizo la desentendida mirando a otro lado.

- tonta - rio Miku y la beso - vamos?

- si mejor vamos - Luka se dejo guiar por Miku hasta el avión - ahora creerán que es secuestro con consentimiento jaja. Miku rio terminando con un 'Luka baka'.

Nuevamente el vuelo ocurrió tranquilo sin mayores contratiempos. Ambas aprovecharon de dormir con sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrelazados. Ya al fin estaban de regreso en casa de Kaito donde fueron recibidas por todos bastante extrañados, pero no asi menos felices de verlas.

- Mikuuuuu! - Rin se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga junto con Gumi. Las 3 chicas terminaron en el suelo riendo - que bueno que ya estas aquí, te extrañamos.

- que mentirosas mas grandes, solo fue 1 día y no creo que lo hayan pasado mal en ese tiempo - decia Miku abajo de ambas chicas que la llenaban de besos en la cara. Ambas se separaron indignadas.

- como osas dudar de nuestra fidelidad a ti? - decian al unísono simulando dolor - nos has herido en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser. Los demás ya no aguantaban la risa por el teatrito montado por las chicas, asi que estallaron en una fuerte carcajada contagiando a las 3 chicas.

- al menos reconozcan que no tuvieron ni tiempo de extrañarme - termino de decir Miku ya mas calmada.

- apesar del poco tiempo igual te extrañamos - aseguro Rin - no tuve a quien molestar el estas horas. Decía con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- asi que solo soy tu objeto de risa? - pregunto Miku mirandola de forma asesina.

- algo asi - afirmo nuevamente la rubia - deberías cuestionarte tu vida Miku, eres el objeto de burla de tus amigas y el objeto sexual de tu novia, que mal. Antes de que Miku pidiera reaccionar Rin alcanzó a correr varios metros, pero la furia turquesa no tardo en alcanzarla y lanzarse sobre ella proclamando su venganza. Los demás ya no podían reír mas asi que mas de uno lloraba agarrándose el estomago.

Así termino de pasar la tarde entre risas, juegos, bromas, conversaciones sanas, algunas competencias de Mario kart y planificación de su ultima noche allí.

- chicas la verdad no ando con muchas ganas de salir - decia Miku. Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, recién habian terminado la película de los Simpson. Luka estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas separadas ya que Miku estaba entre ellas pero sentada en el suelo, asi recibía los mimos de su pelirosa novia. Gumi y Kaito estaban recostados en la alfombra frente al televisor, acompañados de 2 grandes potes: uno de ensalada de zanahoria con mucho limón y el otro con helado trisabor. En cambio Rin y Len tenían una competencia en la mesita de centro, quien acertaba el chispop en la boca del otro con una cuchara, hasta el momento ganaba Len 4 - 1.

- Marge anímate a salir - decia Rin.

- oye no me llamo asi - reclamo la peliturquesa.

- no, pero estas igual de aguafiestas - termino de decir con un puchero a su amiga.

- esta bien - se resignó suspirando - que quieren hacer?

- Kaito hoy hay algo divertido por acá? - pregunto a viva voz y con renovada alegría. El peliazul pensó unos momentos.

- creo que hoy es el cierre del carnaval - decia Kaito con pose pensante - y por la hora, si nos apresuramos llegaremos a ver los fuegos artificiales. Era que dijiera eso para que todos se pusieran de pie y corrieran a ponerse algo mas abrigado. Fue cosa de unos pocos minutos para que todos estuvieran ya en camino en el auto de Kaito. El peliazul conducia hasta una colina alejada del tumulto de gente, pero primero pasaron a comprar unas cosas a un servicentro. Los gemelos fueron los designados a comprar, la verdad es que nadie podía entender como habían podido entrar en ese auto tan pequeño.

- a la vuelta, Len en la maletera - decia Gumi al fin acomodándose en el asiento - a todo esto, Kaito si tienes autos mas espacioso porque vamos en este?

- porque todos corrieron y se metieron a este - respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

- y porque Luka va sentada delante? - pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa sabiendo que pasaría.

- porque tiene una tremenda razón por la cual Miku esta con ella y por si dudas también 2 grandes argumentos que haces babosear a nuestra amiga - decia Rin apoyada en la ventana y jadeando por correr hasta el auto desde la tienda, lo cual provocó sorpresa en todos y el sonrojo furioso tanto de Luka como de Miku. Rin solo sonrio ampliamente ante el ataque de risa de Gumi y la cara de furia de Miku, esta última fue retenida por su peliverde amiga para evitar un homicidio con alevosía mientras Rin arrancaba de regreso.

- Rin un día de estos Miku te va a matar si sigues asi - reprochaba Len negando con la cabeza pero con una tremenda sonrisa - a todo esto, que te dio por correr hasta allá?

- hermano cuando llevas tanto tiempo con ellas creas un radar de odiosidad - explicaba muy seria la rubia para sorpresa y risa de Len - que se activa inmediatamente cuando hay oportunidad de fastidiar a Miku.

- jajajajaja y con Gumi no? - pregunto entre risas.

- si, pero es que no se porque Miku siempre se presta - explicaba - es como que tuviera un imán para eso.

- claro y para una perversa mente como la tuya eso es... -

- el mejor de los premios - terminaba la oración la rubia.

- bueno señorita perversidad ahora te toca enfrentar tu castigo - dijo agraciado con una sonrisa perversa mientras le pasaba una bolsa.

- si, son los gajes del oficio jajaja - recibió la bolsa y caminaron hasta el auto, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Miku sentada en el asiento delantero sobre las piernas de Luka - y ese cambio? Pregunto extrañada Rin abriendo la puerta trasera.

- es por tu seguridad y para que Kaito maneje tranquilo hasta el mirador - le explico Gumi. Rin sonrio nerviosamente y subió al auto seguida de Len. El resto del viaje fue verdaderamente tranquilo, Kaito había puesto música, las chicas atrás cantaban y las chicas adelante simplemente iban en su propio mundo. Miku estaba con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su novia en el cual depositaba besos, jugaba con sus labios o lo lamia. Luka la tenia abrazada de la cintura con una mano y con la otra jugaba con una de las manos de la peliturquesa.

Cuando llegaron al mirador todos bajaron del vehiculo, Miku ya estaba mas calmada con los mimos de Luka asi que no mato a Rin en ese momento. Lograron encontrar un buen lugar justo cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a llenar el cielo nocturno con sus hermosas luces y figuras. Kaito estaba apoyado en el barandal junto con Luka y Len, delante de ellos estaban sus respectivas parejas siendo abrazadas por estos mismos mirando todos fascinados el espectáculo. Circulos, corazones, estrellas, cascadas, bombasos, todas esas figuras y mas eran admiradas por los chicos acompañadas de expresiones como "ooooohhh" "aaaaaaahhh" "uuuuuhhhhh". Aunque ellos no eran el único grupo, habia bastante gente ahí acompañándolos, mas que nada jóvenes que querían un espacio mas alejado para "hacer cosas", aunque en ese momento estaban todos mirando el hermoso y luminoso espectáculo.

- Mira! Parece una batalla espacial! – decía Miku que estaba mas emocionada que niño pequeño, mientras apuntaba al cielo y era abrazada mas fuerte por Luka.

- se nota que te gustan, verdad? – pregunto Luka al oído de la peliturquesa.

- claro que si! Son hermosos Luka – respondia toda animada y algo ruborizada. Ya estallando el último Miku solto un largo suspiro – ya acabo, que pena.

- chicas! Ahora si bebamos! – grito toda emocionada Rin sacando unas botellas del auto.

- que trajeron de comer? Muero del habre – se acerco Gumi donde Rin a revisar las bolsas.

- yo quiero chocolate! – grito Miku toda animada corriendo donde las chicas.

- es cosa de decir comida y cambian absolutamente jajaja – decía Kaito provocando la risa de Len y Luka – vamos que yo quiero algo también. Se acercaron a las chicas y cada quien tomo algo de beber y comer. La noche pasaba gratamente, entre risas, peleas, bromas, conversaciones sin importancia, arrumacos varios. Todo iba bien, Miku y Luka se quedaron solas unos momentos ya que los demás quisieron ir a dar un "paseo" por el bosque.

- te has podido distraer un poco? – pregunto en un suave tono Luka al oído de Miku, ya que esta última la estaba abrazando y su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de la pelirosa. Miku asintió con la cabeza, estaba disfrutando plenamente del exquisito aroma de su novia, no quería ni moverse de donde estaba – me alegra saberlo. La pelirosa le acariciaba el cabello tranquilamente mientras admiraba el paisaje nocturno "hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una noche asi" pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que se apoderaron de los suyos. Miku la estaba besando muy tiernamente y sin querer quedarse atrás Luka respondió…

- dejen eso para cuando estén solas que mala educación jajaja – llego diciendo Rin muy risueña llegando junto a Len tomados de la mano, detrás de ellos venían Kaito y Gumi abrazados. Miku se separo de los labios de su pelirosa de mala gana pasando su lengua por los propios sintiendo el sabor de Luka – oye Miku quería preguntar algo, solo si puedes responder.

- claro dime Rin – Miku se volvió a acomodar dándole la espalda a Luka para que esta la abrazara.

- que paso? Porque volvieron tan rápido? – pregunto la rubia notando inmediatamente la incomodidad que le provoco la pregunta – pero Miku si no quieres responder no importa, tu sabes que soy bien curiosa y…

- no tranquila – respondió Miku soltando un suspiro mientras apretaba mas fuerte el agarre que tenia con Luka – será mejor que se los cuente ahora. Tomo aire y sintió como Luka le beso la mejilla y la abrazo aun mas para transmitirle seguridad y confianza. Todos se pusieron alrededor de las chicas para que Miku no necesitara hablar fuerte. Lo que sucedió chicas fue que cuando llegamos alla todo estuvo bien, mi mama nos recibió sin problemas, incluso acepto nuestra relación. Sonrio de forma triste mirando al suelo. Fue una noche muy linda con mi mama y bueno después con Luka. Se sonrojo al recordar esa noche. Pero al dia siguiente llego mi papa de su viaje y bueno ahí cambiaron las cosas…

- se molesto que fueran pareja? – pregunto Gumi algo triste. Miku negó con la cabeza…

- no fue solo eso – suspiro nuevamente – lo que sucede es que me entere que mi padre… se gasto el dinero de mi universidad en una dama de compañía. Todos se quedaron frios ante la confesión.

- pero no que lo habían estafado o algo asi? – pregunto Rin no entendiendo.

- no, fue una mentira – Miku se mordía el labio – lo peor es que me entere porque Luka me lo dijo. Todas las miradas se posaron en la pelirosa quien solo tenia su rostro en el cuello de Miku. Mi padre quiso irse de viaje de negocios con Luka como su acompañante…

- quuueeee?! – expresaron todos por la sorpresa.

- ya le habia pagado todo, puesto que son reglas que tenia Luka cuando eran clientes nuevos – seguía explicando de forma pausada y suspirando de vez en cuando, una de sus manos subió a acariciar el rostro escondido de la pelirosa, sabia que pese a que el daño lo recibió mayormente ella, a Luka le afectaba en demasía lo sucedido – y tampoco habia devolución. Mi padre estuvo deacerdo asi que pago todo, pero el dia antes de viajar mi mama le dijo que lo acompañaría asi que se le fue todo al diablo. Luka por sus reglas no le devolvió el dinero y gracias a eso los fondos para mis estudios los usaron para pagar cosas de la empresa.

- pe-pe-pero Luka tu no… - intento decir Gumi pero fue interrumpida

- Gumi, Luka no me conocía fue mucho antes de conocernos y era su negocio – decía algo desanimada Miku – no tengo razones para juzgarla por su actuar… pero a mi padre no lo quiero volver a ver en la vida. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Miku. Tanto Gumi como Rin se miraron y se lanzaron a abrazar a Miku, las 3 amigas lloraron unos minutos.

- bueno por lo menos sabes la verdad – dijo Rin ya mas tranquila y separándose las 3.

- si, al menos tengo eso – dijo Miku limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaban – pero chicas la verdad estoy feliz. Les dio una hermosa sonrisa

- porque? – preguntaron ambas amigas y esa extraña confesión atrajo las miradas de Luka, Kaito y Len.

- porque gracias a eso las conoci a ustedes – comenzó a explicar Miku tomando de las manos a Rin y Gumi – y pudimos ser las 3 mosqueteras. Además igual lo pasamos bien en el bar o no? Las amigas se miraron con una sonrisa complice. Gumi pudo conocer a Kaito. La aludida fue a colgarse del cuello de su novio peliazul. Rin tu en este tiempo juntas pudiste comenzar a abrir mas tu relación con Len, ya que te diste cuenta que tus amigas te apoyábamos. Len le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana poniéndola rosa. Y bueno yo… yo al fin encontré a la persona correcta. Miku miro a Luka que se acerco a esta y la abrazo por la espalda.

- pero estas segura de estar bien? – le preguntor Rin aun preocupada.

- creo que no podría estar mejor – respondió ya completamente repuesta Miku – tengo 2 geniales amigas… y ahora además tengo una novia maravillosa… que dejo todo por mi, absolutamente todo… y que arriesgo todo por no mentirme y que no me engañaran… la verdad se que estare bien… y en este momento hay que disfrutar de nuestro pequeño Paraiso Nocturno. Miku sonrio a sus amigas y se volteo a ver a su novia.

**_PORQUE NO IMPORTA QUE ES LO QUE OCURRA EN LA VIDA…_**

**_LO QUE REALMENTE IMPORTA ES ESTAR CON LAS PERSONAS CORRECTAS…_**

**_Y HACER LO QUE NUESTRO CORAZON CONSIDERE CORRECTO PARA NOSOTROS MISMOS…_**

**_SER FELIZ NO ES COSA DE CUERPOS, SOCIEDAD, PAPELES, EDADES NI NADA… ES COSA DE SENTIMIENTOS Y ATREVERSE A SERLO!_**

* * *

**_Ojala les haya gustado... _**

**_agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia y a los que se han agregado a mi pagina de face, se que no soy un gran escritor ni nada pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo apesar de que ya quede como un pervertido reconocido jajaja... de verdad les agradezco muchisimo el leer mis historias, de corazon se los agradezco!_**

**_tranqui que no soy tan malo y creo que les debo algo con esta historia... ;)_**

**_nos leemos!_**


	12. Epilogo

PORQUE LOS FANS LO PIDIERO! AQUI ESTA!

ADVERTENCIA! ADEMAS DE CONTENER HARD-LEMON, CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y EXPLICITO! SI ES DELICADO DE VISTA O IMAGINACION… LEA IGUAL! XD JAJAJAJA

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

Un poco de luz ingresaba a la oscura habitación, colandose entre las cortinas verde musgo que cubrían en ese momento la ventana...

- mph... - se quejaba al momento de estirarse una somnolienta peliacua, estiro su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono - que hora es? Se pregunto a si misma al momento de mirar la pantalla del aparato. Son las 16hrs... mmmm... Que tarde es. Se mantenía recostada estirando su cuerpo, moviéndose para un lado y para el otro, bostezando a veces. Luka? Pregunto en voz alta al darse cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Al no recibir respuesta se levanto sin mucho ánimo. Busco por todo el departamento, pero además del gato no encontró a nadie mas.

- que resaca, me duele la cabeza - se quejaba para si mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. "PRIIII" suena la alarma de mensajes en su celular, lo agarra y revisa:

"Miku, salí a hacer unos tramites. supongo que debes haber despertado hace poco y con una resaca de aquellas, sobre todo porque nunca habías tomado tanto en tu vida. Yo estoy a poco de llegar asi que solo bebe algún te o jugo porque yo llevo para que almorcemos juntas. Besos. Luka"

- tan linda ella... Pero a veces se preocupa demasiado... aunque la verdad me gusta que sea asi - Miku traía un monologo consigo misma mientras se preparaba y tomaba su te. Luego se fue a recostar, ni se le cruzo por la cabeza el mover las cortinas de su lugar. Se volvió a dormir.

Despues de lo ocurrido con los padres de Miku, Luka decidió hacer algunos cambios en sus vidas que comenzó a aplicar después de esa noche de farra con las chicas y sus novios. Lo primero fue buscar un departamento mas pequeño y cerca de todo, vendió su casa para poder pagarlo. Vendio también su auto y con ese dinero, pese a todos los reclamos de Miku…

Flashback

- Luka no lo haras! No dejare que vendas tu auto para pagarme los estudios! – Miku gritaba a su novia dejando de lado su secado de pelo.

- esa no es tu decisión Miku, es algo que deseo hacer – le respondió calmadamente la pelirosa, sin despegar su vista del libro en sus manos – además no quiero que sigas trabajando porque esta afectando tus notas.

- e-e-eso no es verdad! – refuto sonrojada Miku esquivando la mirada de Luka. Esta ultima se le acerco desafiante y con una ceja en alto.

- segura? – pregunto haciendo que Miku le esquivara nuevamente la mirada – porque ya se que casi reprobaste un examen por quedarte dormida. Le tomo el mentón para mirarla directo a los ojos.

- p-p-pero yo puedo – respondió Miku ya casi sin voz y muy avergonzada de que su novia se enterara de esas cosas, seguramente apenas viera a Gumi la mataria por habladora.

- amor yo se que tu puedes, yo solo quiero alivianarte un poco las cosas para que también tengamos mas tiempo para las dos – le dijo Luka en un tono suave – o acaso tu crees que en las noches no te extraño?

- mph… - Miku se puso rojísima ante lo dicho por Luka, no habia pensado eso, ya llevaban 2 años viviendo juntas y solo dormían juntas 1 vez a la semana, y para peor era la única noche que tenia para descansar asi que realmente no le dedicaba tiempo como correspondia. Volvió a agachar la cabeza. Luka se la levanto y la beso profundamente.

- lo único que deseo es dormir y despertar contigo a mi lado – le susurro separando un poco los labios del beso, notando inmediatamente que Miku no tenia ganas de separarse de ella – además te mueres de ganas de quedarte hoy en lugar de ir a trabajar. Miku iba a decir algo pero fue callada por un apasionado beso, que de inmediato respondió abrazando por el cuello a Luka y esta la abrazo por la cintura apegándola totalmente a su cuerpo. "Te mueres de ganas de que te haga mia" logro decir entre besos Luka a lo que la peliturquesa solo respondió dando un brinco rodeando la cintura de su novia con las piernas. Aun que con un poco de dificultad Luka logro llegar a la habitación, donde con cuidado recosto a su novia en la cama. Miku estaba sonroja, hace mucho que no hacían el amor como se debia y la verdad era que la peliacua estaba que no daba de las ganas que le tenia a su sensual novia. Luka la observo unos segundos, mas que mal la vista era fabulosa: su hermosa novia tendida en la cama solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, con su rostro sonrojado, su respiración acelerada y unas notorias ganas de hacerlo esa noche. La pelirosa no espero mas, se apoyo con ambos brazos sobre el colchon y volvió a apoderarse apasionadamente de los labios de Miku. Era una batalla campal sin derecho a tregua entre sus labios y lenguas. Las anciosas manos de Miku se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Luka para quitársela con experticia absoluta, con ese estorbo fuera del camino sus manos se deleitaron nuevamente con la suave y tersa piel. Recorrió la espalda de esta y sus costados, sintiendo cada centimetro, reconociéndolo y notando como su temperatura se elevaba rapidamente. Los besos continuaban sin dar descanso, la anciedad de tenerse mutuamente era demasiada. Luka comenzó a bajar con sus labios hasta el cuello de la peliturquesa, quien al sentir sus labios liberados solto un retenido gemido, donde se entretuvo brindando besos, lamidas y mordiscos a gusto, le fascinaba ese blanco y delgado cuello. Lo tenia completamente marcado, nadie podría decir que no era suya esa hermosa y tierna chica de cabello aguamarina. Una de las manos de la pelirosa se deslizo suavemente por la cintura de Miku hasta llegar a su objetivo, el nudo de la toalla, que deshizo

inmediatamente dejando a su victima completamente desnuda para su placer. Se separo de ella apoyándose en sus rodillas para admirarla…

- eres hermosa – hablo embobada mirándola de pies a cabeza. Analizaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia, su cuerpo sudoroso, su piel sonrosada, su agitado respirar, sus quejidos por culpa de que Luka no le estuviera tocando.

- Lukaaa – le reclamo – ven aquí! Miku con sus piernas agarro de la cintura a la pelirosa para atraerla nuevamente a su cuerpo y esta callo inmediatamente sobre su captora. Miku ya no se espero mas, tomo la cabeza de Luka y la llevo hasta sus pechos. Esta ultima no necesito mas señal para comenzar a besar ese par de bien formados senos, mientras que uno lo masajeaba con la palma y sus dedos jugaban placenteramente con el pezón. El otro seno era victima de la experta lengua de la pelirosa que recorría en círculos todo ese suave y delicioso monte hasta llegar a la cima. Ese punto rosado fue acariciado gentilmente con la punta de la lengua también combinando con pequeños chupones y tirones con los labios. El placer que sentía Miku era increíble. "Luka… aaahhh…. … no sabes… " la mano de Luka que hasta ese momento habia estado en un seno fue bajando tortuosamente lenta por el plano vientre… "aaaahhh… cuanto… queri…. Aaa… nece…. Sitaba…. Aaahhhh… Esto…. Aaahh…" Miku intentaba decir entre gemidos de placer. Luka estaba extasiada al escuchar la confesión de su peliturquesa, ese fue el detonante para que por fin pusiera sus hábiles dedos en la intimidad deseada...

- que mojada estas – dijo Luka mirando el rostro rojo de su novia, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar aun mas del placer que sentía y mordía su labio inferior en un muy mal intento por reprimir sus gemidos. Los ojos de Luka eran de pura lujuria y deseo, parecía un animal hambriento mirando un pedazo de comida, se relamía los labios. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse circularmente sobre el clítoris de Miku, el cual se fue poniendo duro rápidamente – me encanta sentirte asi amor.

- has… - Miku apenas recuperaba el aire intentaba expresarse, aunque el placer que le hacia sentir su pelirosa no le daba mucho tiempo a recuperar el aire – has… me… hhhh… aaaaaa…. Tu… mmmm…. Ya….

- si asi lo desea – Luka bajo haciendo un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a reemplazar la función que su dedo hasta ahora cumplia. La primera lamida hizo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Miku, quien arqueo su espalda en señal de placer. La pelirosa se mantuvo lamiendo ese delicioso manjar por unos segundos, pero luego se arrodillo en la cama ya que necesitaba mas. Tomo a su peliturquesa por las caderas y la elevo para asi quedar con esa deliciosa intimidad totalmente disponible para ser degustada como correspondía, o sea con total glotonería.

- Luka! Es incomodo – reclamo Miku al instante de ser jalada y quedar solo con los hombros y cabeza puesta en la cama, sus piernas estaban sobre los hombros de su novia – aaaahhh! Fue el gemido de placer que solto al sentir toda la lengua de Luka dentro de ella. La pose podía ser algo incomoda, pero permitia que la pelirosa se introdujera completamente en ella y dejaba

totalmente expuesta su vagina a la hábil boca de Luka. Esta ultima no perdió el tiempo y se introdujo repetidas veces en esa humeda y suave cavidad. Hizo un cambio y sostuvo a Miku solo con un brazo, la otra mano la llevo para tocar el exitado clítoris. Miku ante tanto placer solo podía gemir y agarrar la almohada lo mas fuerte posible.

- extrañaba tu delicioso sabor – decía Luka entre lamidas que le brindaba ahora a la rosada zona. Jugaba con sus labios, cubria todo como si fuera a dar un mordisco pero solo pasaba sus labios para sostener ese pequeño y duro clítoris, luego volvia a lamer. Miku ya no daba mas, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo entregado en su totalidad, de su boca solo podían salir sonidos de placer absoluto…

- Lu-luka me-me v-voy – intentaba decir entre gemidos y jadeos, la almohada no podía estar siendo mas estrujada por sus manos…

- eso espero, quiero beberte toda – dijo Luka en un tono que mezclaba a la perfeccion la sensualidad y perversión que sentía en ese momento…

- Lu-luka e-eres una pe-eaaaaaaaahhh – Miku no pudo continuar su reclamo ya que un fuerte orgasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Luka complacida lamio todo el liquido que broto en ese momento logrando tener a su peliturquesa con multiples espasmos orgásmicos – a veces logras ser una total pervertida, lo sabias? Logro decir al fin Miku después de comenzar a recuperar el oxigeno ya que Luka se habia levantado de la cama para quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba.

PRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNN! – sonido del celular de Miku –

- mochi mochi – contesto sin gana alguna Miku…

- Miku ya estas retrasada, a que hora llegaras? – preguntaba Rin desde el otro lado del celular…

- Rin es que ho-y! – Miku no alcanzo a terminar de contestar porque Luka le tomo de las piernas para separarlas y quedar con ambas intimidades rozando exquisitamente…

- Miku te paso algo? Amiga contesta! – Rin no entendía que pasaba, solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito de su amiga y como que arrastraban a alguien.

- Rin… dis… cúlpame… - intentaba explicarse Miku, pero se le hacia muy difícil ya que su novia no paraba de mover sus caderas en un vaivén de extasis que en nada ya tenia a la pobre peliturquesa viendo puerritos rosados. En esos momentos Miku estaba ocupando toda la poca cordura que le quedaba para hablar con Rin – ho-hoy… n…

- Rin disculparas a Miku pero hoy no ira – termino de hablar Luka por su novia que ya comenzaba a jadear sin control, cosa que escuchaba claramente Rin…

- me imagino porque, ok gracias violadora – dijo divertida antes de cortar la llamada. Luka lanzo lejos el aparato y se concentro en lo que le importaba realmente en ese momento 'hacerle el amor a su novia'. Continuo con su movimiento pélvico unos minutos mas hasta que provoco otro

orgasmo mas en su chica. Miku como pudo agarro el rostro de Luka y la llevo hasta ella para besarla con pasión y lujuria, ahora le tocaba a ella. Ambas se acomodaron mejor quedando Luka recostada sobre Miku, esta ultima levanto una de sus rodillas para estimular la ya bastante mojada intimidad de la pelirosa…

- y tu que me decias que yo estaba mojada – decía divertida Miku entre lujuriosos besos y a veces hasta algo desesperados…

- y que esperabas? – respondió la aludida quien ya acompañaba el movimiento de la pierna de Miku con sus caderas para sentírla aun mas – si moria de ganas de estar contigo. Luka ya estaba jadeando, su respiración estaba acelerándose muy rápido y esto tenia complacida a Miku y mas porque la pelirosa no dejaba de besarla con desesperación ante las caricias que recibia. La menor no dejaría a su novia con las ganas asi que tomo acción con sus manos y las llevo hasta los bien dotados senos de la otra para masajearlos como era debido. Ante tales caricias Luka no pudo reprimir mas el gemido que escapo de lo mas profundo de su garganta…

- Miku, violame! – dijo de un momento a otro dejando a su novia sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente feliz. Asi que sin mas que esperar Miku se impulso y tumbo a Luka bajo ella. Con su boca beso y mordisqueo con alevosía uno de los senos mientras con su mano tomaba con fuerza el otro apretando el pezón. Luka gemia libremente, le agarraba el pelo a su captora desordenándoselo por completo. La menor bajo su mano sin dejar el seno que tenia capturado con sus dientes y la llevo hasta la mas que mojada intimidad de Luka donde sin previo aviso le introdujo 2 dedos comenzando de inmediato un frenetico movimiento de bicicleta estos dentro de la vagina pasando a tocar toda la pared interior y a veces rozando un punto aun mas sensible dejando a la pelirosa con los ojos casi en blanco. Cambio su boca de seno para disfrutar del otro, pero este fue tratado con mas mordiscos.

- AH! Miku! Ahhh! Por… dios! Cuando…? – intentaba hablar pero no podía, el placer se lo impedía. Miku dejo un momento el seno para subir hasta el cuello donde dejo un chupon que se podría ver hasta de la torre de Tokio, algo que le provoco un exquisto dolor a la masoquista pelirosa.

- cuando aprendi a hacer esto? – pregunto moviendo aun mas los dedos, pero ahora agrego un 3er dedo para mayor placer y deleite. Como respuesta solo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza. Miku estaba en el cielo del extasis viendo como tenia a su amada pelirosa mordiéndose los labios y retorciéndose de placer – simplemente aprendi de la mejor. Diciendo esto la beso y sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir de su novia con mucha fuerza. Los metia lo mas profundo posible sacando con esto gemidos fuertes, asi se mantuvo unos minutos hasta lograr el tan anciado orgasmo para su novia. Pero no la dejo descansar mucho ya que se posiciono sobre el rostro de esta dejando su vagina al alcance de la pelirosa, pero sus piernas le aprisionaban los brazos "saca toda tu lengua y dejala ahi" ordeno sin mas a lo que Luka sin chistar hizo caso. Miku con un movimiento de caderas muy preciso pasaba su vagina por la lengua de Luka, literalmente se estaba masturbando con la lengua de su novia. Esta acción tenia loca a Luka, quien no creía lo pervertida que podía ser su amorcito cuando se lo proponia, pero le encantaba porque su libido se

lo estaba subiendo a full y mas al escuchar los gemidos de esta. "disfrutame" fue la siguiente orden que Luka volvió a acatar sin queja alguna, haciendo ya uso de su lengua para moverla, penetrarla y usando sus labios y dientes para aprisionar ese pequeño punto que le encataba. Poco paso cuando Miku comenzó a mover mucho mas sus caderas, se tomaba el pelo y gemia mucho mas fuerte, su tercer orgasmo de la noche habia llegado y nuevamente en la cara de Luka. Respiro unos momentos solo para luego dar vuelta y quedar en la posición 69, Miku estaba hambrienta aun. De inmediato comenzó a lamer todo ese delicioso néctar que brotaba de su novia, aunque esta no se quedo atrás y ambas comenzaron una ferrea lucha por provocar mas placer en la otra. Gemidos y jadeos por doquier inundaban la habitación en esos momentos, a veces una se detenia a tomar aire pero no podía, el placer era mucho, hasta que ambas se retorcieron al mismo tiempo por el orgasmo en conjunto que tuvieron. Miku se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su, hasta ahora, masoquista. Luka con sumo cuidado movio a su sadica para poder levantarse de la cama, no sin antes besarle la frente…

- ya vengo preciosa – le susurro antes de salir del cuarto. Miku miro curiosa, se acomodo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Cuando la vio reingresar a la habitación, traia las manos escondidas tras de si, apoyo las rodillas en la cama y rápidamente paso sus manos debajo de la almohada para acorralar nuevamente a Miku – has sido una chica mala, sabias? Le susurro al oído muy sensualmente, al momento que tomaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

- puede que lo sea, pero tu lo pediste – respondió coqueta la peliacua quien se apodero de los labios de su contraparte. Luka al terminar el beso se apoyo sobre sus rodillas para mirar mejor todo el cuerpo de Miku.

- eso es verdad, pero igualmente tendrás un castigo - le hablo en forma seductora mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. Esa acción, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntas, aun intimidaba un poco a Miku. La última vez que la había mirado asi terminaron teniendo relaciones en el baño publico de su universidad, de forma muy poco convencional - un delicioso y severo castigo. Luka se apodero de los labios de su peliacua suavemente, disfrutando de cada roce y movimiento que solo ambas podían lograr. Luka volvió a posarse sobre su novia, deslizo sus manos hasta tomar las de Miku y llevarlas por sobre la cabeza de esta, jugaba con sus muñecas y dedos mientras continuaba con el tierno beso. Te amo, lo sabias? Le dijo separándose un poco de sus labios.

- si, tonta - dijo esto entre risitas rodando los ojos - ven a... Que rayos? Miku se miro las manos, abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Había intentado abrazar a Luka pero no pudo, sus manos estaban esposadas a la cabecera de la cama. Al mirar nuevamente a su novia un escalofrío recorrió completamente su cuerpo. Luka la observaba con un deseo absoluto, sus ojos recorrían lentamente ese exquisito y delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, se relamía los labios. Pasado eso se mordió el labio inferior en señal de estar pensando que le haría a su pequeña e indefensa victima, con su índice recorrió desde los labios de Miku hasta su vientre.

- Miku, tu sabes hace cuanto que tenia ganas de tenerte asi? - pregunto la pelirosa en tono sugerente y sensual.

- n-no y-y la ver-verdad m-me estas d-dando mi-miedo Luka - tartamudeo notoriamente neviosa intentando inútilmente de soltarse.

- no tienes que temerme, solo - se acerco al oído de la peliacua para susurrar - preocúpate de que te llegue a gustar demasiado. Cambio de oído pasando sobre los labios donde deposito un corto beso. Llevo mucho esperando tenerte asi… atada. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Desnuda. Le beso el cuello. Exitada. Le beso la barbilla. Y lista para mi. Volvió a besar sus labios con frenesí, que solo duro unos segundos separándose bruscamente. Pero al parecer tu no quieres. Se levanto de donde estaba para sentarse a un lado de la cama cabizbaja.

- p-pero... - balbuceo Miku nerviosa y completamente roja. Luka la miro con malicia y una sonrisa de satisfacción, su mano fue hasta uno de los muslos de Miku para acariciarlo de forma ascendente. Este acto puso inmediatamente en alerta el cuerpo de la peliturquesa tensando todos sus músculos. La pelirosa se volvió a posicionar lentamente sobre Miku, pasando su lengua por el muslo contrario a donde tenia su mano y fue subiendo hasta que llego a uno de los senos. Una vez ahí dio inicio a una seguidilla de besos y chupones, de vez en cuando lo mordisqueaba un poco solo por el gusto de sentir como Miku se exaltaba. La mano que tenia en el muslo la subió recorriendo el cuerpo de su prisionera hasta llegar al cuello, donde la desvío para sacar algo de debajo de la almohada.

- Miku alguna vez has usado algún juguete de adulto? - pregunto seductoramente al oído de su novia. La peliturquesa negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, también intentando mirar que era lo que Luka había sacado. La pelirosa se volvió a apoderar de sus labios apasionadamente, a lo cual fue correspondida, muy a su pesar Miku no podía resistirse a esos besos. Luka bajo su mano hasta la intimidad donde presionó un poco contra el clítoris. Miku dio un respingo al sentir, no solo la mano de ella, sino que también una fuerte vibración - te gusto? Volvió a preguntar la pelirosa.

- que fue eso Luka? - pregunto algo asustada intentando ver. La pelirosa le brindo un corto beso en la clavícula.

- un juguete para grandes - respondió sin mas, levanto la mano y allí había un anillo de látex con una pequeña esfera. Miku tenia una expresión de gran duda - es una anillo vibrador. Le guiño y volvió a besarla. Su mano nuevamente se dirigió hasta donde había estado, acaricio suavemente toda esa rosada, suave y húmeda zona sin activar el juguete. Miku estaba algo nerviosa, pero al poco se entrego a su captora en su totalidad. Luka introdujo un dedo en esa hermosa y conocida cavidad que le daba siempre la bienvenida, haciendo suaves movimientos de vaiven que poco a poco fueron acompañados por las caderas de Miku. Luka bajo dejando un camino de besos y no tan pequeños mordiscos, que en mas de una ocasión secaron gemidos de dolor/placer en Miku, hasta que se estanco en medio de los pechos. Le dedico una mirada maliciosa a su peliturquesa, paso la punta de su lengua por los pezones, uno a la vez. Eran toques fuertes pero cortos. Su mano dejo el juego de dedos y volvió al clítoris para humedecerlo con sus mismos fluidos, para luego posar el juguetito. Esto provoco que Miku volviera a dar un respingo, pero al poco ya estaba gimiendo a mas no poder y su cuerpo se contraria repetidamente. De nada Luka se detuvo. "esto es un castigo, no es para que lo disfrutes"

- queeeee?! - reclamo Miku al instante mirando incrédula a su novia, quien ya se había separado por completo del cuerpo de ella - Luka no pensaras dejarme asi, cierto?

- mmmm la verdad es que no deberías disfrutarlo y como lo estabas haciendo supongo que si, te dejare asi - Luka miro en dirección opuesta a su amada.

- lo haces y te mato Luka - la miro seria, sus ojos de determinación, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas. Eso era una visión demasiado exquisita como para dejarla pasar. Luka se enterneció por esa imagen y volvió a acercarse a su prisionera para depositar un cariñoso beso en sus labios.

- pues comienza a pensar como matarme - se alejo nuevamente, pero esta vez Miku, en un ágil movimiento, la atrapo con sus piernas dejándola recostada sobre ella.

- Luka me dejas asi y te juro que estarás con el agua, la luz y el gas cortado de por vida - amenazo muy seriamente la menor. Luka estaba sorprendida pero no pudo reprimir una risita al escuchar semejante amenaza. Se volteo para quedar frente a su novia, aun atrapada por sus piernas, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Una de sus manos se fue hasta una pierna para acariciarla y de paso ver si soltaba el agarre - aun... Que... Me... Beses... Así... No te soltare... Dijo como pudo entre besos, sacando nuevamente una risita en su captora capturada.

- bueno, si asi lo deseas - Luka movió su pierna hasta comenzar a hacer roce y presión en esa húmeda intimidad. Ya que Miku estaba aguantando su peso, llevo su otra mano hasta uno de los senos para masajearlo, lo hacia algo fuerte, un apriete firme. Con los dedos apretaba el pezón. El beso ya no era un contacto de labios, se había convertido en una batalla de lenguas, un torbellino de respiraciones agitadas y exitadas. Ambas se miraban con los ojos entre cerrados, lujuria, deseo, amor, cariño, pasión, entrega, complicidad, todo eso se podía ver en los ojos de ambas. Miku ya no pudo resistirlo y soltó un gemido - miren la niña me salió masoquista. Se burló en tono provocador. Miku no respondió solo seguía jadeando y gimiendo, buena señal para la Megurine quien al sentirse libre de la llave de piernas llevo su mano con aquel anillo a la vagina de Miku. Esta ultima dentro de toda su exitacion lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su novia, tener en sus manos ese cedoso cabello rosa, apretar fuertemente su espalda, pero no podía, esas malditas esposas se lo recordaban a cada segundo. Ese deseo incontrolable fue reemplazado por exitacion, el sentirse atrapada y totalmente disponible a los deseos de Luka, al fin comprendía todo. Se entrego completamente a ese extraño pero exquisito juego. Cada tanto el instinto de libertad la hacia querer soltarse y luchar contra esas ataduras, pero con el mismo resultado y la misma sensación. Luka por su parte ya estaba con el anillo estimulando el clítoris con toques cortos para que no llegara tan rápido al orgasmo. Su lengua la penetraba y jugaba dentro de ella. Miku jugaba entre el cielo y el infierno, el pecado capital que la condenaba la tenia en el máximo placer experimentado. El amor mas sincero y verdadero, era al mismo tiempo el mas castigado y repudiado. Pero todo eso no importaba, lo único importante era que se sentía la mujer mas feliz y completa del mundo.

Luka subio una de sus manos para apretar fuerte uno de esos preciosos senos, sacando un fuerte gemido al hacerlo. Dio una ultima lamida a toda la rosada y muy mojada zona, le dio un ultimo trato especial a ese duro botón rosa y subio a apoderarse de los suaves labios que exigían a gritos su presencia y total dedicación. Un beso apasionado, fogoso, perverso, necesario y lleno de amor, extraña mezcla pero muy buen disfrutada por ambas. Con la mano que aun tenia en la intimidad de Miku decidió terminar con la divertida tortura de su novia, ya que hace bastante tiempo que la tenia reteniendo el tan anciado orgasmo, cuando estaba por tocar el paraíso dejaba de acariciarla. Puso el vibrador justo sobre este muy sensible punto y dejo que Miku se fuera en un largo y muy fuerte orgasmo, que fue acompañado de gemidos y gritos de la aludida. Luka al verla retorcerse de esa forma no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Al fin la soltó para que descansará, aunque Miku dejo caer sus brazos en la misma posición, estaba mas que agotada, pero aun asi se dio cuenta de que Luka se estaba masturbando.

- te ayudo? - ofreció Miku con una sonrisa. Luka solo asintio. La peliacua dirigió su mano hasta la zona requerida, que ya estaba mojada - estas a poco. Susurro en el oído de la pelirosa y esta volvió a asentir. Miku estimulo el duro clítoris de Luka por unos momentos, solo eso fue necesario para llevarla al orgasmo. Que rápida. Bromeo.

- es inevitable después de tenerte - respondió con una sonrisa complacida. Se acercaron y besaron nuevamente. Así estuvieron hasta que sus corazones y respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, una abrazada a la otra. Miku apoyando su mentón en la cabellera rosa y Luka escuchando los pálpitos de su novia.

- te amo y te haré caso - finalmente hablo Miku - renunciare al trabajo en el pub, pero buscare uno de medio tiempo, sabes que no me gusta ser carga. Luka la abrazo mas fuerte de la cintura.

- ok - rio para si - eso quiere decir que podre someterte mas seguido?

- Lukaaaa! - reclamo toda roja mientras su pelirosa reia alegremente.

Fin Flashback

Pago lo que le quedaba de carrera, asi que ahora Miku solo tenia un trabajo part time en una tienda ubicada cerca del departamento para apalear los gastos de materiales y esas cosas, igual aportaba a la casa no le gustaba ser una carga. Luka en cambio tenia un negocio de ventas de comidas por internet, no ganaba mucho pero si lo suficiente para vivir tranquilas, cuando si ganaba era para eventos y como ya tenia todo lo demás cubierto ese dinero lo guardaba para darse gustos con su novia. Pese a todo llevaban una vida bastante tranquila. Lo mejor para Miku era que su madre todos los días le escribia a su facebook, asi que ahora procuraba no poner demasiadas cosas…

Flashback

"AAAYyyyyy Luka es una amor! Ayer cumplimos 1 año viviendo juntas! 1 año! Es increíble! De sorpresa me hizo una cena exquisita, aprovechándose de que yo estaba en el trabajo… pero

estuvo delicioso todo… bueno mas el postre que lo disfrute muchísimo y por largas horas" – esto era lo que habia escrito Miku durante el dia posterior a su aniversario en su perfil de facebook.

"hija que pervertida eres! No deberías dar tantos detalles en facebook, o acaso no recuerdas que tu madre puede leer esto? Jajajaja" – respondió la mama de Miku

"MAMAAAAAAÁ! /o/ porque lees mi perfil?... Se me olvida que lo podias ver u/u"

Fin flashback

- Miku ya llegue - se anuncio Luka, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, asi que dejo sus cosas en el recibidor y la comida en la cocina para ir a la habitación - que floja que eres, aun no te levantas. Reprocho al encontrar a la peliturquesa muy cómodamente dormida en la cama. Esta ultima se medio despertó y estiro los brazos para que Luka se acercara, esta lo hizo y fue atraída bruscamente a la cama.

- te extrañe - susurro Miku antes de besar a su pelirosa. Luka rió entre besos.

- pero si estabas dormida como me vas a extrañar? - pregunto divertida. Miku le planto un fuerte beso y se separo.

- porque hace un rato me levante y te busque sin éxito - relataba la menor - así que recibí tu mensaje, me tome algo para el dolor de cabeza y me volví a dormir, nekuro también te extraño, cierto chiquito? De entre las sabanas salió un gato negro brillante de ojos azules con un muy flojo 'miauuu'.

- tal para cual los dos flojos - dijo divertida Luka tomando al felino y besando la frente de Miku, se puso de pie - vamos a comer? Miku sonrio y se dispuso a levantarse.

Ya ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo unos takoyaki y sushi que Luka había traído Miku se dispuso a salir de sus dudas, ya que estaba repuesta de animo y bien despierta...

- Luka no recuerdo casi nada de anoche, que paso? - pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se metía a la boca un takoyaki.

- recuerdas que celebramos la despedida de soltera de Gumi y como Rin fue la organizadora quedo la grande - contaba Luka muy divertida mientras comía sushi de atún - lo que menos falto fue alcohol, llevo unos vedettos que traían loca a la pobre Gumi de tanto acoso y creo que se desapareció con uno de ellos un buen rato... mmmm... No fue con 2...

- de verdad? - Miku pregunto impresionada casi atragantandose con un trozo de pulpo.

- hai, si Rin tuvo que ir a buscarla porque no la querían soltar, el problema fue que soltaron a Gumi pero se quedaron con Rin asi que yo pienso que esa chica se sacrifico por su amiga jajaja - rieron ambas - por otro lado andaba una amiga de Gumi llamada Meiko, la conoces?

- mmmmm... Pues no - Miku intentaba recordar pero nada - la verdad no me suena.

- porque te pusiste a tomar sake con ella como que fueran amigas de toda la vida - relataba Luka con los palillos apoyados en los labios recordando - bailaron rock and roll, cantaron karaoke... Aunque lo que mas me hizo reír fue cuando en lugar de tomar el micrófono agarraste la botella, te subiste a la mesa y comenzaste a cantarme 'entra en mi vida' pero en lugar de decir 'te abro la puerta' decias 'te abro las piernas' jajajajaja eso si que fue chistoso, incluso te grabe mira. Miku estaba con los ojos como plato al escuchar eso y al ver el video fue peor, su boca no se podía abrir mas. Luka no paraba de reír. Fíjate Meiko es la chica castaña que ahora te esta abrazando del cuello y acompañando con tu coro improvisado.

- Luka borra eso! - grito toda avergonzada y rojamataretina. Luka se largo a reír aun mas y recupero su teléfono.

- claro que no, eso fue memorable y el día que nos casemos te voy a pedir que me cantes esa canción jajaja - Luka le guiño y sonrio coquetamente cosa que puso mas roja aun a Miku, si es que se puede - aunque después apareció Rin y junto con Gumi te dedicaron una chistosa versión con coreografía de 'ingrata'.

- que hicieron esas dos? - pregunto esperandose lo que fuera.

- se tiraban al piso de rodillas, te persiguieron por todo el recinto, te lloraban, te reclamaban cariño - Luka seguía relatando ya mas calmada pero con una gran sonrisa y Miku reia divertida, pero aun roja - te cantaron mal, pésimamente mal, pero con sentimiento absoluto jajajaja.

Flashback

- INGRATAAAAAAAA! NO NOS DIGAS QUE NOS QUIERES - cantaban Gumi y Rin borrachas mientras abrazaban por la cintura a Miku, esta intentaba arrancar sin éxito ya que sus amigas gateaban para moverse con ella - NOS CAMBIASTE POR UNA SEXY Y PECHUGONA PELIROSA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES DARTE COMO CAJAAAAAA... INGRATAAAA... AUNQUE DIGAS QUE NOS ADORAAAAAAAASSS... SE TE NOTA EN LAS PIERNAS QUE CUANDO TE MIRA SE TE CAEN HASTA LAS BRAGAAAAAAAS POR ESO AHORA TENDREMOS QUE OBSEQUIARTE UNOS KILOS DE HIELO... PARA QUE TE ENFRIIIIIIIIIEEEESS... AUN QUE SEA IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEE... PERO IGUALMENTE ESTAMOS ASUMIENTO QUE NUESTRA AMIGUITA ES UNA CALENTONA!

Fin flashback

- jajaja que mas paso? - seguía curiosa Miku bebiendo algo de su bebida.

- me violaste en el ropero - dijo Luka muy tranquilamente provocando que Miku escupiera toda la bebida y con eso la risa de la pelirosa.

- como es eso de que te viole?! - pregunto alterada.

- claro, me comenzaste a manosear delante de todos en la mesa, tus besos eran muy apasionados asi que te dije que mejor fuéramos a otro lado y no alcance a que llegáramos al baño cuando tu ya tenías tu mano metida en donde no debería haber estado en ese momento - Miku ahora si que

estaba roja, no podía creer las cosas que había hecho estando borracha - asi que con tus hormonas revueltas completamente me agarraste y en la primera puerta que viste entramos y era el ropero.

- supongo que al menos nadie se dio cuenta… ¿? – medio pregunto Miku con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- pues la verdad muchos se dieron cuenta – respondia Luka haciendo memoria con una sonrisa ladeada – es que no me pude contener mucho, realmente estabas muy inspirada al parecer. Solto una risita agraciada poniendo a Miku totalmente roja bajando la cabeza. Pero Miku tranquila, es normal, somos pareja no te preocupes.

- esta bien – se resigno siguiendo con su comida – a todo esto Luka, que andabas haciendo?

- después de comer te cuento, ya? – le guiño un ojo y siguieron con su comida. Miku solo se sonrojo un poco ante el acto y continuo con lo suyo. Cuando ya habían acabado de comer limpiaron todo Miku tomo de la mano a su pelirosa para llevarla a la habitación, era día libre para ambas asi que aprovecharían de descansar y regalonear. La peliacua se sento apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama señalando para que la otra se recostara delante de ella palmeteando el colchon con las manos – primero pondré la película.

- trajiste la que te pedi? – Miku miraba con espectacion y un brillo en sus aquamarinos ojos – mi villano favorito 2?

- si princesa – Luka le sonrio mientras terminaba de poner play a la película y se ubicaba donde Miku le habia señalado. Le encantaba ver a Miku asi de feliz, pese a ya ser adulta mantenía esas actitudes infantiles que le encantaban. Luka recosto su cabeza en los pechos de la peliacua y esta la abrazo por el cuello apoyando su mentón en la cabellera rosa – Miku tus pechos parecen unas ricas almohadas.

- en ese caso los tuyos serian una cama King sise? – pregunto en broma la peliacua largándose a reir.

- chistosa, igual te gustan – rio por lo bajo intentando hacerse la ofendida. Miku llevo sus manos para masajear esos divinos par de hermosos pechos. Luka solo se dejo consentir, respiraba tranquilamente sintiendo los dedos de su novia junado con sus pezones y pechos – eres feliz? Dijo de la nada en un tono relajado.

- que pregunta mas boba – respondió Miku llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la palirosa para hacer que la miraba – claro que lo soy, contigo siempre. Y para sellar esa frase la beso tierna y cariñosamente.

- Luka me diras que tramite fuiste a hacer? – pregunto curiosa pasado unos minutos desde el beso.

- fui a hacer esto – Luka extendió su mano hasta el velador y le paso un papel a Miku, esta lo leyó y se sorprendió muchísimo.

- Luka, yo no puedo aceptar esto – replico asombrada.

- Miku tomalo como algo que debía ser tuyo – respondió tranquila la pelirosa. Miku tenia en sus manos las escrituras del departamento en el que vivian, del cual ahora ella era dueña de la mitad. Luka le habia sedido la mitad – además aun me siento mal por lo que paso. Miku negó con la cabeza.

- amor deja eso atrás por favor – pidió suplicante. Luka asintió y beso nuevamente a Miku…

- feliz aniversario Miku –

- feliz aniversario Luka – dicho esto se fundieron en un placentero beso lleno de amor y cariño. Ambas chicas ya habían decidido su destino, el cual seria no apartarse de la persona que aman, pese a todo. Mejor enfrentar juntas la desgracias y disfrutar juntas de la gloria, que vivir separadas una vida como correspondía. El beso fue aumentando de grado y nuevamente como muchas veces sucedia pero ya Miku estaba acostumbrada, no pudo ver su película. "da igual! La veo después"

* * *

Espero que de corazon les haya gustado y dejen su review por favor son mi alegria maxima! son mejor que un desayuno completo! o un almuerzo a pedido... o una coca-cola bien fria! son de verdad lo mas hermoso que puedo recibir en las mañanas a mi celu *w*

Espero superar los 100 que es mi meta n_n ya estoy super ancioso de leer sus opiniones!

Bueno aprovecho para contarles que dejare de escribir...

...

...

...

...

:le llega un atún en la cabeza:

naaa mentira jejeje... ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia creo que sera oneshot o twoshot ... y tengo otra historia en mente pero es de verdad perturbante...

hasta aqui no mas les adelanto, espero tengan un buen dia y yo por lo menos me voy a dormir :3


End file.
